Intruder
by Shiana
Summary: FINISHED! A fic involving the 5 G-Pilots, Hilde, Catherine and Charlie! Someone has a grudge against our heroes - but who is it? And how did they get in?
1. At the Gundam Wing HQ...

Intruder - Part One  
At the Gundam Wing HQ...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Gundam Wing" or any characters associated with it.  
By Shiana  
(~ = Thinking + "= speaking, *= noise '= quiet talk)  
  
  
All the guys are around as usual, Heero hacking away on his laptop, Trowa and Quatre playing chess in the mess room, and Wufei sitting in his pilot seat in Nataku, silently going over his thoughts. Duo however was not doing anything, as usual, and, as usual, he was bored...  
  
~ What I really need is a distraction ~ he decided, reviewing his latest plan to 'liven things up'. The other guys could tell when he was planning something, he didn't bother hiding it, but he still managed to surprise anyone else who happened to be around. Trowa in particular enjoyed avoiding his haphazard schemes, setting them off and dodging whichever choice projectile came flying toward him, because it kept him "sharp". Heero thought this was pointless, Wufei found it immature and foolish.  
Quatre however found it amusing. Duo, being disappointed at creating entertainment, was already taking things to a greater scale, although exactly what he wasn't sure.  
  
  
"Yeah...right...uh huh...ok thanks, bye."  
He finished the phone conversation just as Quatre walked in.  
"Now what are you up to, Duo?" he asked, seeing him put the phone down  
"Me? Oh, nothing, y' know, just sitting around being generally out of my skull."  
'Nothing new there really.'  
"Really?"  
"Yep, not much at all."  
"So you wouldn't be planning another one of your interesting 'corridor activities' then?"  
"Another?" he said with an innocent look, which was rapidly degrading into a large grin, along with the sparkling violet eyes.  
"Oh, ok, so you won't be needing any help then."  
Duo thought for a moment.  
"What kind of help did you have in mind, Quatre, ol' buddy?"  
"I don't know, depends on the stunt you're trying to pull off this time."  
"Well, that's the problem ya see, I'm not sure what else I could do without Wufei trying to murder me for sure."  
"Well, what if you..."  
  
  
Elsewhere, Heero had got fed up of hacking into government files; it presented no challenge anymore, so he set about making up more ideas for customizing Wing Zero. He had already upgraded the beam cannon for a more powerful blast, and was contemplating installing a stealth mechanism, similar to the Deathscythe's. Of course to do that he would need to look at the existing one, inside the Deathscythe, and to do that he would need Duo's permission. It was strictly off limits for a pilot to approach another's Gundam without consent, let alone start ripping it to pieces. It was one of the unwritten rules of the five Gundam pilots, although now good friends, to let one mess around with another's equipment, without supervision.  
~ No, I probably wouldn't use it anyway ~ thought Heero, as he climbed back out from Wing Zero's cockpit. As he did so he looked across at Wufei, sitting almost lifelessly in the opposite Gundam, the formidable Altron.  
  
  
Trowa, having yet again defeated Quatre at chess was in the process of scanning the corridors for more of Duo's traps. He had already avoided three buckets of water, two electric jolts, and a flying chair this month. He now expected to find another water bucket, and, depending on how resourceful Duo had been in the past week, possibly a tranquilizer dart or a wet mop suspended from the ceiling. As he strolled down the hall, he became aware of a faint buzzing noise.  
~ Duo must be up to his usual games ~  
He ignored it, although was gradually increased in volume.  
Suddenly a message echoed down the passage, announced by an electrical monotone voice over the loudspeaker system.  
"Gundam Pilots, prepare for oblivion!"  
Assuming that Maxwell had somehow gained access to the main control system, Trowa paid it little notice, and continued on his hall patrol.  
~ But it didn't sound like Duo, it doesn't feel right ~  
So he decided to look in on the main system control room. He set off at a fast jog.  
  
  
At the same time, Heero, now exiting the main hangar bay, was abruptly cut short, as he heard the message over the loudspeakers.  
"Gundam Pilots, prepare for oblivion!"  
~ Duo, you're really pushing it this time. ~  
He glanced in Wufei's direction. As he had expected, the silent form hadn't moved. He promptly left the hangar to find out what Duo thought he was playing at.  
  
  
At Heero's departure, Wufei stood up. He dropped out of Nataku's cockpit and proceeded to walk purposefully towards the mess room, as he assumed that the pilot responsible would not be fool enough to stay at the scene of the crime, and he would eventually turn up to meet him there. But he had his doubts that the particular pilot was in fact responsible, as Duo preferred fun and games, rather than threats to his friends. Although he often treated him with contempt, Wufei knew that behind the mischievous exterior, there was an honorable and dangerous warrior.  
~ Anyway, "oblivion" isn't in Duo's vocabulary. ~  
  
  
Quatre sat with a worried expression on his face, and looked across at Duo. He was hoping that he would have that usual smirk, but to his dismay, he actually looked shocked. Turning to face Quatre, Duo asked him  
"Where the hell did that come from?!?"  
"How should I know? I thought you said we'd just play your music over the system!"  
"I was, but when I turned it on that happened!"  
"Have you checked the drive?"  
"Hang on," Duo said, as he disappeared underneath the desk "...yeah, I've definitely got something," he reappeared, holding something in his hand. "What's this doin' in here?" showing Quatre the disk. "D'ya think that's s'posed t'be in there?" he asked, wiping the dust from his hands onto his already dirty jeans.  
"Doubt it, but how did it get there in the first place?"  
"That's just what I wanted to know." Said Trowa, standing in the doorway.  
"Oh, Hi Trowa, how ya doin'?"  
"Duo. I must admit I didn't expect this from you, let alone Quatre."  
"Oh, good, cause we didn't expect it either, it just came on, neither of us did do it."  
Quatre, while looking at the floor in shame noticed that Trowa was dripping.  
"Uh, Trowa, why are you kind of wet?"  
"Well in my rush to get here, I was running up-"  
"-Corridor five" Duo ended.  
"Yes, well that's not the concern at the moment, we need to find out who put that tape in there. We can cross off all of us, but who else could it be?"  
At that moment, Heero walked in.  
  
  
After seeing the three of them there a faint look of surprise ran across his features, then it was gone. It wasn't because of Duo, he knew that he'd be there, Quatre and Trowa were just there. They wanted to know what was going on too. Quatre had probably been there the whole time, and Trowa had just turned up.  
It was something deeper than that...and darker - much darker.  
Behind them a shadow moved. Trowa - yes that was it, Trowa. Heero dived on him, knocking him to the floor; Duo and Quatre instinctively ducked, as the glass window shattered around them.  
  
  
Wufei was surprised at himself. He had heard a smash, like breaking glass, and had jumped. This wasn't Duo's doing, he knew that for certain, he wouldn't do that, well, not on purpose anyway. It was a loud noise, so it must have been close, and the biggest glass window near to the mess hall was in the main system control room, up the hall.  
As he rushed up the corridor, he heard loud footsteps running toward him. He could tell it wasn't one of the others, he knew those sounds, and this was too heavy for any of them. He ducked round a corner and got ready to pounce. Whoever it was had to come round that corner any, second, now!  
Chang leapt up at the unknown person and to his surprise, was knocked back, banging his head against the wall, by the sheer strength of the trespasser. He felt dizzy, but he wouldn't let go, not yet. He managed to kick upwards, at the runner's head, and the stranger collapsed. Then he blacked out...  
  
  
Ok, that's part one. I've adapted this for FanFiction.net now, so the review box should be right about...here.  



	2. The Corridor Incident...

Intruder - Part Two  
The corridor incident...  
  
  
Duo was lying on the floor, next to Quatre, looking across the room at the jumble of arms and legs that was Heero and Trowa. They were all perfectly still, covered in shards of glass, and he grinned. He just couldn't help it, it rose uncontrollably in his chest and erupted as a torrent of laughter. The thing was it was contagious, because Quatre started to join in, followed by a quiet chuckle from Trowa. Heero was still lying on Trowa, and slid off on to the carpet.  
~ What would Wufei think? ~  
He wondered, then remembered the quiet bang followed by a thud.  
"Wufei!" he yelled as he jumped up and dived across the glass-covered floor. The other three were getting up, looking puzzled behind him, as he skidded through the doorway and careered around the corner.  
"Wufei!" Duo shouted again, as his brain registered the scene before him. It was a mess.  
"Guys, Wufei ain't too good out here!"  
He heard the crunch of glass as they came out of the system control, round the corner.  
  
  
Quatre came around first anxiously stepping over the unknown man, and careful not to slip in the pool of blood which had gathered there. Duo had already checked Wufei's pulse, and found it still reasonably strong. He couldn't bear to watch as Wufei was gently lifted and supported by Duo alone. Heero's frown said it all - he was not in the least impressed with the would-be assassin.  
Trowa was still unclear as to what had occurred, it was all so quick.  
"Don't just stand there, get outta the way!"  
Quatre noticed that all the previous humor had faded from Duo's now serious and steely eyes. "Come on! We gotta get him to the medlab."  
Quatre raced ahead, off down the hall to prepare a bed for their unconscious ally.  
"Heero, don't let that guy go anywhere if he wakes up. Trowa, stay with him."  
Neither of them argued, when Duo Maxwell chose to be serious, he was deadly serious.  
They watched him rush down the corridor, with Chang's limp body in his arms.  
  
  
Heero dragged the unknown would be assassin to the side of the corridor and tied him up with some of the rope which was lying discarded on the floor, one of the many incomplete hallway devices rigged by Duo. Trowa pulled the mop down from the ceiling and started to clear a path through the blood on the floor tiles.  
  
  
Quatre passed Duo whatever he asked for, in order to patch up Wufei. Mainly just bandages and antiseptic. Maxwell was clearly not in a joking mood.  
~ What would have happened if I hadn't heard the scuffle outside? Would he just have been left there? ~  
He finished tiding up the bandages on Wufei's head. There wasn't much visible damage, just a few bruises on his arm and shoulder, but he had obviously banged his head on the wall, which was Duo's main concern. Quatre watched, as he stood over Wufei's unconscious figure.  
  
  
He was sure Duo was saying something, his lips were moving, and he could hear a faint whisper over the hum of the equipment.  
'...on buddy, ya gotta wake up. Wufei, come on, I know you're in there. I seen ya in   
worse scrapes than this. Come on buddy, wake up! Wufei I'm talkin' to ya, Damn it. Don't ya know it's rude not to look at someone when they're speakin' to ya?"  
Duo's voice was getting gradually louder, but not with anxiety.  
Quatre knew that during the they had time spent together imprisoned in the lunar base after Heero left for battle, they had got to know each other well. They would have died there if not for Lady Une opening the door to their cell. They worked together and escaped successfully sustaining minimal damage. Although they really never showed it since, he knew they had become great friends.  
"Duo, maybe you should leave him be. I'm sure he'll wake up when he's ready to."  
Duo ignored him.  
"Come on Wufei, I know you're still in there, you can't fool me." Duo shook his arm "Wake up, now Chang! Come on, just do this for me..."  
He grinned.  
"Hey Quatre come here, I think he's close!"  
  
  
Wufei shuddered, and slowly opened his eyes. He shut them quickly, wishing he hadn't.  
The light was too bright. He heard someone say something but he couldn't quite make it out. ("Quatre! Dim the lights in here!")  
His head was spinning and he couldn't concentrate. He tried again, opening his eyes and found a shadow standing over him. ~ Shadow ~ he thought.  
The last thing he remembered was being rammed into a wall by a shadow, and kicking it, so he tried to hit it again.  
Summoning his strength, his arm flew out at the dim shape above him. He hit nothing but air. But something gripped his wrist.  
"Hey, calm it down Wufei! I'm tryin' t' help ya know."  
~ I know that voice ~ In his mind he visualized a pair of glittering violet eyes, a smile and a long brown braid. Slowly he came in to focus, and saw his mind's picture standing over him. ~ Friend ~ he thought as he passed back into the black...  
  
  
"Well Quatre, how'd ya like that? We patched him up, saved him from considerable pain, and he goes back to sleep on us." He said as he turned around to face his pal. Quatre smiled at him, glad to see that the Duo he knew was back on track.  
"Man, I'm glad he pulled through so quick. I really didn't want t' stay here all day." Duo resigned to his usual self. "So what're we gonna do now, huh?"  
"Well, we could stay here. Wufei is going to be disorientated when he wakes up, and we can't let him go wandering off on his own. In fact I don't think any of us should, at least till we find out who that prowler guy is anyway, and how he got in."  
Duo sighed "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
He sat down on the chair next to the bed.  
"I think I'm gonna follow his example" he said nodding toward the sleeping figure on the bed. "I need a nap t' get my head in order, it's about as tidy as my room right now"  
Quatre smiled "You could be out for some time then."  
"Hey, that's not fair..." yawned Duo, "See y' in the mornin' Quatre." As he dozed off.  
'It's still morning now, Duo' whispered Quatre 'Good night' he said as he went off to find Trowa and Heero.  
  
  
After helping Heero clear the corridor, Trowa decided to go and find Quatre. He wanted to know how Wufei was doing. He found Quatre walking in front of him and away from the medlab. Trowa had to run to catch up with him.  
"Quatre! Hey Quatre wait."  
"Huh? Oh, Hi Trowa, I was just coming to find you"  
"How's Wufei"  
"Both he and Duo are asleep in the Medical Laboratory"  
"Oh good. I never realized how close they were."  
"I guess that time on the Lunar Base must have been tougher than we thought. Duo once mentioned about some projections or something."  
"Yeah, I thumped him and pushed it his stomach. Somehow he knew what I was going to do, took it, then collapsed on the floor. He was very convincing. So much so, that the guards behind me, and even Wufei believed that I had betrayed them. Duo, however proved my allegiance and, in doing so probably saved my life."  
"He said that the only thing that kept them going was the knowledge of their rebuilt Gundams. The projection helped them focus, after the air was cut off."  
"Perhaps, but Duo already knew they were being rebuilt, and had told Wufei anyway."  
"Whatever...But I still think that we all deserve a good rest" Quatre said and Trowa's soft laughter echoed along the hall and faded out.  
  
  
Heero wasn't pleased with the thought of an intruder, capable of getting into their base, let alone causing the trouble and damage the one had today.  
~ Trowa could have been killed, and Wufei seriously injured ~ He thought, as he surveyed the damage to the system control room. It the window could easily be replaced, unlike Trowa or Wufei's lives. The "perfect soldier" peered across the broken glass at the room below, and started planning his next moves.  
~ How did this trespasser get in here? How he could have got past the built in security system? Built in security system. Hmm...~  
The built in one maybe, but Heero knew one thing he was sure the villain didn't.  
Duo's 'secret' system with monitors hidden in a cupboard in his room.  
~ I must find Duo ~  
And with that thought clear in his head, he left for the Medlab.  
  
  
Duo awoke with a start. He wasn't sure what had ended his rest so abruptly.  
As he rubbed his eyes and looked around, he remembered where he was...and what had happened previously to him crashing out on the chair next to the bed.  
~ Wufei, I hope your all clear now, cause I don't wanna go through that again ~  
The sleeping form stirred, blinked and focused on him.  
"Duo." Was all he said.  
"Hey, Wufei. How'd ya feel?"  
"Fine"  
'Liar' he said quietly, and laughed, as he saw Heero coming down the hall.  
"Hey, Heero, Wufei here's just woke up, an' he says he's fine! What do you think?"  
"Good."  
"Oh, you're like that are ya? Ok, well I can see this is gonna be a long conversation" turning to Wufei he asked "How's ya head? Really?"  
"Thumping"  
"Well, I'm not surprised, smashing it against a wall ain't s'posed t' make it feel good."  
"Duo, I need access to your room." Heero said "It's to do with today's occurrences"  
"Yeah, right, an I need t'-"  
"No Duo, seriously."  
"Oh, right, I get ya." Standing up, he turned back to the bed, "Chang, you'd better not go anywhere right now. We can't have you collapsin' it the corridors now can we?"  
'Pah.'  
"Thanks, buddy, I know it's a drag, but it's for your own good."  
If Wufei was reading him right, Duo looked almost sympathetic.  
"Catch ya later!" he yelled as Heero dragged him off up the hallway.  
He winced at his voice.  
~ I must have been imagining it ~ he thought as he shut his eyes tight and lay still.  
  
  
Heero let go of Duo's arm, and continued to rush up the corridor towards the pilot's quarters. Duo got the idea, and followed him.  
~ He'll ask me in a bit ~ Heero thought, expecting the comment any second. It came.  
"So why do I have t' open the door? I know it's my room, but that never stopped you before, Heero."  
"I thought it would be quicker if we both checked the cameras."  
"Yeah, right." He replied sarcastically, as they continued down the hall.  
  
  
Ok, that's part two. If anyone has any comments or whatever you can put them in the review, I'm on review alert, or you can mail me personally on ShianaBV@Yahoo.com  



	3. Identity Crisis...

Intruder - Part Three  
Identity crisis...  
  
  
Wufei Chang was used to sitting around, seemingly doing nothing. But the Medlab was hardly the cockpit of his Gundam, Nataku. As he sat there he thought about what he could remember in regard to how he ended up there to start with.  
~ I need to remember what happened before I got here...~  
Slowly but surely a picture was forming in his mind.  
He remembered being smashed against the wall. He registered someone running around the corner. He recalled waiting. He heard a crashing noise. Someone's message. "Oblivion".  
Chang wondered where Maxwell had gone in such a hurry.  
  
  
Trowa and Quatre had gone to the mess hall to get something to eat. Wufei's glass of water was still on the table, untouched. Quatre cleared it away.  
"Do you want to go see him, Trowa?"  
"...Yeah, ok. He's probably more confused than I am."  
"Shall we take him something?"  
"Like what?"  
"Another glass of water?"  
"Sure, why not."  
Quatre poured another water, and two lemonades, and put them on a tray next to three bars of chocolate. Trowa took the tray and they left for the Medlab.  
  
  
Heero watched as Duo's fingers flew across the keypad. He was the only one of the five to have bothered to do this, the others just pressed enter.  
"0.8.0.9.1.2.0.4.0.5." said Heero  
"Hilde." replied Duo. "Surely the 'perfect soldier' coulda figured that."  
"Yeah, but we're not here for that."  
"Whatever."  
Heero's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Duo's room. He had been expecting a mess, but this he was unprepared for. This was almost unbelievable.  
"Ah, here we are then." Duo said, unfazed. "Now where did I put that remote?"  
Heero watched as the braided pilot entered his room.  
"Uh, Duo, maybe you should-"  
"Found it!" he yelled triumphantly to the ceiling as he leapt back out of the bomb site  
"Where are you going?"  
"Out, out, out!" he cried as he shoved Heero backwards through the doorway.  
"Duo, what are-"  
"Watch and learn, buddy, watch and learn." He pressed the button on the new found remote. In reply, the room erupted and where there had once been a complete heap of junk and scrap metal, it was now a wall full of video monitoring equipment. TV screens, a few black and white, most colour, about ten computer monitors, a few slightly mashed video phones and some salvaged vidscreens from mobile suits, probably Leos. Pride of place in the center was a huge wide screen colour TV, showing the overhead view of the hangar, the main view being the huge black form of Duo's Gundam, the Deathscythe Hell. Heero looked across at his friend, mildly surprised. Duo's smirk was uncontrollable.  
"Not bad, huh?" he asked  
"Ok. How does it work?"  
"Down to that already? Man, you're no fun."  
"This isn't a laughing matter."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right" Duo's smile faded, then returned. "Although while you get used to the controls we could checkup on the others, couldn't we?"  
Heero nodded.  
Wufei, Duo was relieved to find was still in the Medlab, sitting with his eyes shut.  
As he checked the surrounding corridors, he found Quatre and Trowa heading for the Medlab, with a tray of lunch.  
"Oh! I knew I'd forgot somethin'!"  
Heero looked up.  
"Lunch!" Duo said "I'm starved!"  
Heero sighed.  
"I'm goin' to the Mess, D'ya want anythin'?"  
"No"  
"Ok, I'll get ya a drink an' a sandwich. Be back in a bit." He sped off down the hall.  
~ Now maybe I can work in peace ~ Heero thought.  
  
  
Wufei heard them coming down the corridor, before they even saw him. They were talking about something, but it wasn't interesting, just idle chat. The door opened.   
"Is he asleep?"  
"I don't think so, he's just got his eyes shut." Quatre looked across at the bed.  
"Wufei? Wufei, How are you?"  
"Not my best"  
Trowa laughed. ~ He's been with Duo for too long! He made a joke! ~  
"It isn't funny, Trowa." Quatre said "You should have seen him earlier"  
"I didn't mean that." He turned to Wufei "Would you like a drink?"  
"Thank you" as he took it.  
"Do you remember what happened, Wufei?" asked Quatre  
"In pieces."  
"So, do you want to know? Would you like me to explain?"  
"...Yes"  
~ I'd like someone to explain what's going on full stop ~ Trowa thought as Chang was filled in on the day's events. ~ How could someone get in here? And why go through all that trouble just to shoot at me? If Heero hadn't come in then, I could - ~  
"Trowa?"  
"Huh? Oh sorry, what?"  
"What where you thinking about? You looked as if you were somewhere else."  
"Oh, nothing" ~ Liar ~ "Have you finished?"  
"Yes, Wufei now knows as much as we do."  
"Oh, ok...I think I'll go to my room now, it's been a busy day."  
Trowa left the Medlab, and set off down the corridor, towards his room in pilot's wing.  
~ I need to think this over ~  
  
  
Heero was still in Duo's room checking the monitors for any signs of trouble  
"Hey, Heero pal, I'm back!" he said kicking open the door to fit the tray through.  
"I got ya some coke and a pack o-" he stopped frozen in his tracks, dazed by the image on the main view screen. The tray crashed to the floor with a loud bang.  
"WHO the HELL is THAT!?!" he howled at the TV, pointing straight at the figure on the screen. "WHAT the HELL is GOIN" ON?"  
The picture on the screen was of a figure sabotaging the main system control room, and placing a disk in the drive under the desk. The figure was tall and thin, wearing all black as he pulled off a panel. He was also wearing a black cap pulled down over his face. He was crossing wires in the computer. His hair was in a long brown braid down his back.  
"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!!!" he repeated, louder.  
Heero looked Duo. He was wearing his black shirt and jeans, with his hair, as usual in a long brown braid, although it wasn't down his back. It was flying around as Duo continued to scream abuse at the figure on the screen.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOIN'!?!" Duo looked confused. He had a right to be.  
"THAT LOOKS LIKE ME!!! I AIN'T HIM! WHO IS THAT? THAT AIN'T ME!"  
Heero was shocked by the scene in front of him. The Duo he knew had two particular moods, one was the playful, mischievous one which was for all the time, as usual. The other was the deadly serious warrior which was for battle. But now this was neither.  
The wild ferocity of the being in front of him had caught him completely off guard. To say that it was annoyed would be the biggest understatement ever.  
Heero switched the main screen back to the view of Deathscythe in the hangar.  
  
  
~ If He is Me then who am I? I'm Me and he's Him, not Me, isn't He, I mean, aren't I? He's doing that, but I never did that, so who is He? Who am I? I don't know who He is. I don't know who I am. Who cares about Him? Not Me. I care about Me. But He is Me ~  
  
  
Trowa had just got past the Mess when he heard a terrible din coming from the pilot's wing. He couldn't recognize the voice, but whoever it was sounded as if they were either in intense pain or worse. He ran on, past his room and up the corridor.  
~ Maybe the trespasser had come back! What was going on? Who was that shouting? I'd better get there soon, someone could get hurt! ~  
  
  
At the other end of the base, Wufei and Quatre were playing chess. Trowa always beat Quatre, and Wufei always beat Trowa, so Quatre's excuse was that he was learning some new techniques. In truth Quatre usually let Trowa win, because he liked to see him smile. Wufei was just placing his piece when he dropped it.  
"What's the matter? Have you got a headache?" asked Quatre, concerned  
"Something is not right."  
"Like what?"  
"I do not know."  
"So, what are you going to do about it? You're supposed to stay in bed."  
"I am fine."  
Then there was noise, just in the background, but still audible.  
"What is it?"  
"Shouting."  
"Who is it?"  
"Maxwell."  
"Duo!?"  
Wufei didn't answer. Instead he vaulted off the bed and sped off down the hallway.  
"Wufei! Where are you going?"  
He gave no answer but Quatre could guess - Duo was with Heero in the pilot's wing.  
~ That's where Trowa went too. ~  
"Hey, wait for me!" But Chang had already gone.  
  
  
P.S. I'm not too sure that Duo would actually flip out quite as badly as this, but I know for a fact that personally I probably would, you may think it's stupid, but hey, put yourself in his place huh?  
(Oh, and thanks for the reviews and the mail (you know who you are). ^_^  



	4. Light at the end of the hall...

Intruder - Part Four  
The light at the end of the hall...  
  
  
Duo stood in his room. He was still.  
Heero watched feeling lost, wondering how the most easy-going of all of them had just exploded in a torrent of rage and confusion like that. That was bothering Duo too. He just couldn't understand what he had seen.  
~ What are you doing? Don't know, not much. Where are you? My room. What time is it? Don't know, maybe lunchtime? Why are you here? Helping him ~ He looked at Heero ~ How? Playing recordings. Who? Don't know. Don't know!? Don't be stupid, you must know! Must know! Who? Who? WHO? ~  
"Duo, -" Heero began  
~ Duo. That's me, Duo. Duo who? ~  
  
  
Trowa stood in the door way surveying the destruction. He couldn't tell if that was how it was supposed to be or not. He stood watching. Heero stood watching.  
Duo stood, blind to them both.  
He heard footsteps from behind. Running footsteps, two sets of running footsteps walking. Everything was so slow.  
"Maxwell!" Chang called up the corridor  
Then the silence was broken, the moment was lost, and time regained its continuous rhythm through space. Wufei came in the door.  
~ Maxwell? Duo Maxwell? Duo Maxwell. ~  
"Duo Maxwell." Said Duo, blankly. Then suddenly reverting to his usual grin.  
"Hey, Wufei, What're you doin' up? You're s'posed t'be in bed."  
"Yes" he admitted, "but I would rather do something than sit and do nothing."  
Quatre came round the corner, Trowa stopped him. 'Wait.'  
"Well y' can help me an' Heero check these tapes if ya want to." Duo offered.  
"I would."  
'Ok.' Trowa said as he let Quatre by.  
~ What happened? ~ he thought as he moved past Trowa, into the room.  
"Hi, Quatre, do you want t' help too?"  
"Sure, If you want me to Duo."  
"Oh great, course I do! It'd take us age otherwise!" he beamed "Anyway, Heero's no good for conversation, an' I get bored of talkin' t' the wall."  
Quatre laughed, this was the Duo he knew. The Duo they all knew. Trowa and even Heero smiled. ~ Situation diffused, mission accomplished. ~  
Then they both left the other three to check the vidscreens alone.  
  
  
"What happened, Heero?" Trowa asked once they were settled over a game of chess and two cans in the Mess.  
"He saw this." he said holding up the data disk.  
"What's on it?"  
"Him. At least it appears to be anyway."  
"What? What do you mean? He wouldn't go out like that over a picture of himself on TV. He's been on the news before, when they, I mean, when we captured Deathscythe. There were posters of him everywhere, but the picture wasn't very good, you couldn't see his face too well. I made sure of that."  
"It was of him doing something he hadn't done"  
"What?"  
"Ok, you are Trowa, right? Trowa Barton."  
"...Right"  
"And you walk into your room and see yourself, Trowa Barton, on TV doing something which you personally haven't done. What is that like? How do you feel?"  
"Confused, and kind of, kind of out of place, I guess."  
"So that is exactly what Duo felt, except the guy who is possibly the closest he's got to a his best friend could have been killed this morning, and he's still angry from that. He's also still angry at whoever it was that was shooting at you this morning. Angry at the message which he played, but didn't put there, and now he sees himself putting it there, and all this pent up anger and rage just explodes out of him, all at once. Then it's all gone, and he's fine. There is nothing medically wrong, physically or mentally, with Duo Maxwell. In fact he is probably the most sane of us all around here."  
"Now there's a comforting thought."  
"He may seem like a pain in the butt, and often is, nevertheless, he still knows exactly what he's doing and why, and he, with Quatre's help, keep us all together."  
Heero smiled slightly, just enough to make the difference visible, but Trowa saw it and agreed. Finishing his drink he said  
"I think Quatre had the right idea earlier."  
"What was that?"  
"We all deserve a good rest. I'm going to have mine now. See you later, Heero."  
"Yeah, 'night" ~ Not a bad idea ~ Heero yawned and finished his drink. ~ Time for bed ~  
  
  
Quatre yawned, he was exhausted. This had been a day he doubted he'd ever forget.  
~ Well I'm glad it's not just me ~ Duo thought, as he yawned too. He was tired. Tired from this busy, troublesome day. ~ I seriously need some sleep. ~  
He looked across at Wufei. He was still engrossed in the vidscreens, looking for something, anything to identify Duo's new twin. Duo yawned again, louder, on purpose. It worked. Wufei took a deep breath, hiding his tiredness and sighed.  
"Shall we call it a day, guys?" Quatre asked. He had been awake all day, unlike either Duo or Wufei and must have been on the verge of dozing off for the last hour or so.  
"Yes"  
"Yeah, I guess. It ain't like the recordings are gonna disappear overnight, are they?"  
"Good idea, lets make backup files of all of them."  
"All of 'em? Aw, c'mon Chang, I was kiddin'."  
"Alright, but I'm transferring copies of all files to my computer too."  
"Fine, whatever. Can I go t' sleep now?"  
"Yes"  
"Shh. Quatre's off." He whispered, motioning to the lightly sleeping blonde. "You copy those files, I'll take him to his room."  
Duo left with Quatre.  
Then he came back.  
"Ain't ya done it yet?"  
"...Transfer completed."  
"Yeah, great. See ya in the mornin', 'k Chang?"  
"Yes. Good night, Duo Maxwell."  
"'Night."  
  
  
That night Heero slept lightly, even more so than usual. He wasn't the only one, as Trowa also was restless in his sleep. Quatre was still lying on the bed covered in an oversized coat where Duo had left him. Maxwell himself was sprawled out on his bed, as he had dropped onto it when Wufei left, falling asleep as his head hit the pillow.  
Wufei however, although he wouldn't have admitted it was still in pain from his throbbing skull. He had removed all the bandages earlier, hoping that the others would forget faster, but he now realized that perhaps he shouldn't have. Finding a comfortable way to lie was proving more difficult than he expected, and as he wasn't really that tired, since he had "slept" for most of the day, he left his room and headed for the hangar. As he strolled down the dimmed corridors he went over the day's events in his head to himself.  
~ If Heero hadn't got to the systems room in time, we could have been one pilot down, permanently. ~ This thought bothered him. He had decided that the attacker had not been out just for Trowa, but for all of them, or any of them he could get anyway. The only reason he had gone for Trowa was because he was the easiest target. Wufei and Heero weren't there, and Duo and Quatre were sitting down. Trowa however had walked in and stood up next to the window. He didn't like the fact that some unknown man could have got into their base, their home, with out some kind of alarm being set off, or at least doing something. That was enough on its own, but this trespasser obviously had something against the five Gundam pilots.  
Ok, it wasn't like they didn't have any enemies; it was just that most of them were either mobile dolls or mobile suit pilots. If this was the case, they would rather have a MS fight rather than man to man, as everyone knew that the five Gundam boys were lethal in hand to hand combat when they had to be, they had been trained to do so.  
~ I wonder where he is now ~ he thought as he wandered up the darkened halls. Instinctively he went towards the hangar, it was his most common journey in the whole compound. Despite this, he stopped when he reached the corner, between the hangar and the old pilot's wing.  
This was where visitors would stay when they came over, but neither Catherine nor Hilde where around at the moment, Catherine was off working with the circus on L3 and Hilde was probably at home, in her flat on the L2 colony. From where he was standing Wufei could see a faint glow from around the corner down that hall.  
~ But if no-ones been there for at least a month, why has one of the rooms got it's light on? ~ He took a step forwards, down the hall and stopped.  
~ What if it was the intruder? No, Heero and Trowa had locked him up somewhere, and he couldn't have got out. It's probably Duo leaving a "present" for Hilde, or just been left on and no-one had noticed it before. ~  
But as Chang tried to persuade himself it was nothing important, doubt crept back into his mind. ~ You didn't walk away from your last encounter, and Maxwell isn't here to patch you up now...~ He ignored the voice and kept on down the passage. The light was getting stronger now, he could see clearly in front of him. He could hear a faint rumble, and went around the corner. The light was coming from under the door, and the sound was getting louder too. This was the third door, Catherine's room. Trowa's old place. The faint rumble now sounded like heavy breathing. Wufei took a breath, and slid open the door. He shut it quietly and sighed. Walking back up to visit the hangar.  
~ I must talk to Trowa in the morning. He shouldn't be keeping his pets in the girls wing. Even if they are "harmless". ~ He continued on his way.  
  
  
My appreciation to all of those who mailed me / reviewed this previously, it really helps to know that people are actually readin' this stuff. Thanks. ^_~  



	5. Introductions...

Intruder - Part Five  
Introductions...  
  
  
Quatre lay face down on his bed with his eyes shut.  
~ Suppose I ought to get up really. ~  
He rolled over and stared at the ceiling as his eyes focused.  
~ Wonder what time it is ~ he looked at the clock.  
It said 6:27. ~ I'll get up in a minute, I can't go back to sleep ~  
He shut his eyes, and opened them again.  
~ The last thing I remember was watching those screens in Duo's room. How did I get to bed? Oh, who cares anyway? ~  
He sat up and untangled himself from the large black coat which had got itself tied around his ankles. He hopped off the bed and dropped it on the back of the sofa. Then proceeded to get changed out of yesterday's clothes and into some clean ones.  
He then left for the Mess room to get something for breakfast. While he was walking down the corridor he realized he was wondering about what might happen next.  
He found out as he almost walked into Wufei as he came around the corner.  
"Good Morning"  
Wufei nodded, waiting for the question. Quatre didn't disappoint.  
"How are you feeling today?"  
"Better"  
"Good. Have you had breakfast yet?"  
"No"  
"Do you want me to get you some?"  
"No" Quatre looked hurt. "Thank you, I'm not hungry." He added hurriedly.  
"Ok, if you change your mind I'll probably be there later."  
"Thank you." Wufei resumed his fast paced walk.  
"Bye" Quatre said to the echo of Chang's disappearing footsteps.  
~ He seems better today. ~  
  
  
Duo came out of his door just as Wufei came up the hall. He didn't say anything, he knew that he didn't want to chat. Then he had an idea.  
"Shall I leave this open?"  
"...Why"  
"Well incase you wanna check anythin' on the vidscreens. I know y've got a copy anyway, but I was just wonderin'"  
"...Ok"  
"Ok, see ya later"  
"..."  
  
  
Trowa was thinking about what Heero had said, when saw Wufei in the hallway ahead. He stepped to one side to let him through, but to his surprise he stopped. His eyes glinted slightly, almost as if in amusement.  
"...Hi" Trowa said, suspicious.  
"..."  
"Um, how are you?"  
"..."  
"Is there a problem?"  
"I found your pet last night."  
"Pet?...Oh."  
"Is Katherine aware there is a lion sleeping in her room?"  
"Um, yeah."  
"..."  
"Well actually she asked me to keep him in there."  
"..."  
"Charlie doesn't get on well with the other lions."  
Wufei raised an inquisitive eyebrow  
"Well it's more that they don't get on with him. She rescued him from another circus, they had been treating him badly, and our lions don't like him much. And since she seems to think I'm so good with them that I could keep him here, temporarily, until he gets his strength up." He spoke fast, eager to explain.  
"Hmm...Does anyone else know?"  
"Other than Katherine and I, and you? No, I haven't told anyone."  
"Maybe he could earn his keep and get his training at the same time."  
"How?"  
"Well, anyone thinking of coming in here could be dissuaded from prowling the corridors if there was already somebody doing so."  
"You mean, Charlie? But what about the others?"  
"You should ask them first, but I don't think they will disagree."  
"Oh, ok."  
"..." Wufei nodded and strode off.  
Trowa shook his head in disbelief. Wufei had more to him that was often seen.  
He would perhaps take up the idea with Heero later. Laughing silently to himself he went his own way.  
  
  
Quatre heard footsteps running up behind him. He knew who it was without turning around. Duo Maxwell was obviously in a good mood this morning.  
"Hi! Quatre, buddy, how 're y' doin'? Did ya have a good sleep last night?"  
"Yes thanks to you, Duo. I'm sure I'd have a really bad neckache this morning if you'd have left me on the floor in your room yesterday."  
"Glad t' hear it. So what's new? Anything good for food this mornin'?"  
"Well that depends if you like a good cooked breakfast or not"  
"Like it? Quatre pal, y' know it's my favorite! No tomatoes though, or mushrooms - "  
"Duo, don't you think I know how you like your food? You tell me every- "  
"Yeah, I know, I know, it's just that this morning I'm really hungry, s'pose its 'cause I didn't hardly have time to eat anything at all yesterday."  
"Duo, you are always hungry."  
"Yeah, maybe, but this mornin' I'm really starving!"  
"Sounds like I'd better get started, here have some toast, your breakfast should be ready in about a half hour."  
"What am I gonna do for half an hour?"  
  
  
"Heero sat in Duo's room. He was looking at the camera recordings again. He sat there in silence as time after time he watched "Duo" sabotage the controls on the screen in front of him. Wufei came in and started to flick through other tapes, but said nothing. Eventually he found what he was looking for. The prisoner was in the cleaner's cupboard on the south side of the base. He stood up to leave, and Heero stopped him.  
"He's still out cold. You hit him good."  
"Humph..."  
"Ok, I admit it. I've been watching him closely, and I think he's faking it, but if he wants us to think he's out of it he'll have to do better than that."  
"Yes, but won't he realize that we know, without going down and checking on him."  
"That's a good point, but already taken care of. I went down there to him this morning."  
"When he decides he's ready we'll ask him then. He can starve for a bit first."  
Heero's eyes were icy. ~ He deserves to for what he tried to do. ~  
Wufei continued checking the vidscreens as Heero went out of the room. Looking at the picture in front of him. It was 'Duo' in the process of rewiring the main controls. He checked the time of this particular vidscreen. It said 14:56. He went to the computer in his room flicked it through on a search.  
The monitor read: 'Please wait: Searching for all vidscreen views at 14:56 on   
Thursday, March 22nd.'  
Wufei sat down on the chair, closed his eyes, and waited.  
  
  
Duo had been wandering around for the last fifteen minutes waiting for breakfast. He was getting restless. ~ How does Wufei do that stuff? He's so patient! He just sits there with his eyes shut and looks like he's asleep or something. But he's not asleep 'cause he can tell you exactly what was goin' on around him if you ask him. I think I'm gonna try it. I gotta try it. I can't just stand here waiting ~ As he started towards the hangar he saw Trowa just ahead, he was going the same way. He was just about to call out when he saw he went down the wrong corridor.  
~ Well I s'pose it's not the wrong corridor if you're not going to the Hangar bay. ~  
Duo followed quietly, and briefly wondered why he was sneaking around spying on Trowa. Reasons came unbidden into his thoughts.  
~ Well maybe it isn't Trowa. If there's two of me out there, there could be two of him. ~ Trowa carried on down the hall, it seemed vaguely familiar.  
~ The old pilot's wing! Why's he comin' down here? Catherine's at work. There's no one down here, well, there's not s'posed t'be anyway. ~  
  
  
Trowa knew someone was following him, but he didn't turn around. It wasn't another uninvited guest, well he didn't think so anyway, and if it was they might attack if they knew that he knew he was being followed. And if it was one of the guys, which he thought it was, then they needed to meet "Charlie" anyway. Especially if Wufei's idea was to work. So he ignored his double shadow and went on. The corridor's lights had been lit now as it was day time, so the light which had attracted Wufei's attention and given away the secret was no longer noticeable.  
Trowa decided it was Duo following him, through a process of elimination.  
Wufei already knew so it wouldn't be him, Quatre was most likely making breakfast, and Heero was still watching the vidscreen recordings. Duo however was probably bored, waiting for breakfast and had seen him come down here.  
The thought of it being Duo made him smile, as this would be his surprise for him, rather than the other way around, as was usual. Turning the corner and taking a glance behind, out of the corner of his eye, his suspicion was confirmed. Strolling down the hall towards him, as casual as ever, was Duo Maxwell. As he neared the door he heard a noise from inside the room.  
'Charlie' was awake.  
  
  
Duo had now followed Trowa to Katherine's room. He was getting restless. Trowa wasn't talkative at the best of times, and Duo knew Trowa had seen him. He wasn't used to being ignored by his friends, well not like this anyway.  
~ He's up to somethin'. I can't tell what, but he's definitely tryin' to...~  
Duo's train of thought stopped as he heard a crash. He raced around the corner to see a lion leaping towards him.  
~ What the...?! ~  
He couldn't see Trowa. He waited till it was almost on him, the sprung to the right as the lion flew past him. He felt its fur brush his arm. Not that he couldn't handle the situation, but he wasn't exactly trained for this, although he knew someone who was.   
'Trowa!' he breathed. "Trowa? Gimme a hand with this little kitty will ya?"  
The lion came growling quietly back down the tunnel. Duo stared into its big brown eyes and said nothing.  
~ Oh, well this is just great. I know he's in there...~  
In Duo's mind something clicked.  
~ Hiding something? This lion. Man! What's this place comin' to when y' keep lions in...~ His thoughts were interrupted by the lion's growl.  
~ Great, just great, I'm just walkin' around waitin' for my breakfast, and now if I'm not careful I'll end up as his breakfast. What would Hilde think of that? Trowa 'd rob'ly...Hey, Trowa, that's it. What did he do when...~  
His memory raced back to when he had sneaked into one of Trowa's performances. Afterwards he had been sitting in the lion's cage, rewarding it for good behavior. Katherine had come out and seen him, she was worried about it but he said something...  
~ 'they won't harm those who mean them no harm' ~  
It hadn't made much sense back there, but now it was so clear.  
Duo continued to stare into its eyes, as he slowly made his way to the floor. The lion cocked his head, and padded closer.  
~ No, it's OK you can stay over there, go, go on, over there, if you want you can just...~ Duo was sitting on the floor against the wall. The lion was so close now. It growled again and opened its mouth Duo shut his eyes tightly.  
~ Where the hell is Trowa? This is so - Huh? ~  
He opened his eyes, only to shut them again as the lion's tongue came across the face for the second time. ~ Whoa, big teeth and bad breath! ~  
Duo looked at the lion. It was sitting back on its haunches, right in front of him, just like a big dog. He slowly held up his palm to the lion, and the smile returned to his face as he felt the sandpaper rasp across it. He reached across and stroked its nose. The resulting noise was like an unbalanced air fan. He got to his knees and stroked it between the ears, then down into that thick dark mane.  
~ I think he likes it. He's not gonna have me for breakfast! ~  
'Prob'ly get indigestion anyway.'  
Duo stood up and the lion followed,  
"Alright big fella, where's y' pal, huh?"  
The lion nudged Duo's thigh.  
"Yeah, I know, I know." ~ Well I might as well make the most of it. ~  
He thought as he continued to rub the lion's back.  
  
  
Trowa came round the corner, expecting to see either Duo lying on the floor with Charlie standing over him, or nothing, because Duo had run off down the corridor. Neither of his expectations reached reality. He heard noises and as he came around the corner into view it was his turn to be ignored as both Duo and Charlie were play-fighting on the floor.  
Trowa coughed. They didn't hear him. He coughed again, louder.  
"Oh, hi Trowa, where've y' been?"  
"I was in Katherine's room."  
"Yeah, I know but what's the deal with the cat?"  
"Oh, the cat, well...you see..."  
"Yeah, I see, and, hey" he pushed the lion off "I feel too."  
"If you'll wait till he's formally introduced to the other two I'll explain later"  
"Other two? Who already knows?"  
"Chang"  
"Yeah, I thought as much, y' should know y' can't hide much from him."  
"..."  
"So what's his name?"  
"Charlie"  
"Charlie! Y' can't call him Charlie!"  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know, it just doesn't sound right."  
"Oh...Well what would you call him?"  
"...uh, Max." he decided.  
"Max? Why Max?"  
"Well."  
"What do you mean "well"?  
"I mean, Max-well. It's what Wufei often calls me."  
"What Max?"  
"No, Maxwell"  
"But you said call him Max"  
"Yeah, why not? It's a good name for a lion."  
"Oh, and how many lions have you named?"  
"Only one."  
"Oh, and which ones that then?"  
"Max." he beamed at him.  
"But..."  
Their conversation faded away as they left Charlie/Max behind in Katherine's room.  
  



	6. More introductions...and an explosion...

Intruder - Part Six  
More Introductions...and an explosion...  
  
  
Heero was sitting in the Mess hall eating his breakfast. Wufei was also there, but you couldn't exactly say that they were having breakfast 'together', as neither seemed to notice the other's company.  
Quatre was pacing restlessly across the kitchen.  
~ Where had Duo got to? He's never late, well not for food. What if something had happened? And where was Trowa too? ~  
He came and went, but Quatre hadn't seen him all morning.  
Quatre's pacing was annoying Chang, but he said nothing, and continued with his meal. Once it was finished he stood up and was about to leave when they all heard voices down the corridor. Quatre knew it could only be the other two. His expression brightened and he got their plates out. Wufei continued to the door. Heero watched him leave.  
  
  
"...Yeah, but Max is still better than Charlie. I mean, come on Trowa."  
"I think everyone is waiting for us in the Mess Hall."  
"Oh yeah, as if! You're just tryin' t' change the subject 'cause y' know I'm right. Anyway everyone can't be, here comes Wufei." He looked over at him.  
"Hi, Chang, How's things? Did y' sleep ok? Head injuries are a real pain to sleep with."  
"...No, Maxwell." He turned to Trowa, with a meaningful look.  
"The others are waiting for you both to join them."  
"...um, thanks"  
"Hey, ain't ya commin'?"  
"I do not need to"  
"Fine, see ya later."  
"..." Wufei didn't answer as he turned away and continued down the hall.  
"Are you two having your breakfasts today, or not?" Quatre asked as he put his head round the doorframe.  
"Yeah! In fact, I'm having Trowa's too 'cause he owes me one - that workout got me starved! Show me the food Quatre pal, an' I'll make it disappear!"  
Quatre smiled, Duo was still in his good mood. Trowa seemed not to care about his meal being taken; it was as if he hadn't heard its fate.  
"So Trowa, 's that 'k with you?"  
"Hmm...Sorry, what? I was thinking."  
"Tell me about it!"  
"No need to, but Heero and Quatre need to hear what I am about to say."  
"Oh, right. Ok, I'll sit here an' eat our breakfasts then."  
"...Whatever."  
  
  
So while Duo ate his meal and let Trowa have his, Trowa explained about Charlie and repeated the information he had given Wufei before.  
"A lion! Really? Wow, can I see him? Is he friendly?" Quatre was excited about the idea.  
"Hmm..." Heero however didn't seem so surprised.  
"Heero, did you hear what he just said? There's a lion in Katherine's room!"  
"Quatre, calm down, ok, mister 'perfect soldier' probably knew already."  
"Well, Heero?" Trowa asked  
"I could tell you were hiding something, but I wasn't sure what."  
"Oh, and how...no I know, it was Duo's cameras, yes? You saw me going down there."  
Heero nodded. "And I watched Duo following you this morning."  
"You did huh...and what did you see?" Duo wanted to know, after demolishing his cooked breakfast, and listening to the whole conversation.  
"Not much, I came to breakfast."  
Duo almost dropped off his chair, but Heero didn't seem to notice.  
"So you didn't see Max this morning then?"  
"Max? Who's Max?"  
"Duo thinks that Charlie should be called Max." Trowa explained to Quatre  
"No..." answered Heero  
Duo whistled ~ Man am I glad! Heero would think I was a complete fool! Oh, yeah, he already does anyway. Damn it! ~  
"...But we can always check the cam's memory."  
"Nah, there's really no need, we can go see him now, in real life, up close and personal."  
"Actually, if you want to see him now, you should get changed first."  
"Why? Don't ya think he likes my clothes?"  
"No, I..."  
"I think he does if this is what I think it is." Remarked Quatre.  
"Whatwhatwhat? If Max put a hole in my jeans, that is just it, you can call him Charlie!"  
"No, there's no hole in your jeans, Duo..." he reassured him  
"Phew." He sank in his chair.  
"...just in your shirt." Quatre smiled.  
"Aw, man...well, at least it's not my special one."  
"What's your special one? Is it new?"  
"Yeah, but that's not why its special."  
"So why is it special then?"  
"'Cause Hilde got it for me." He beamed  
Both Heero and Trowa started for the door. "Hey, where're ya goin'?"  
"To Katherine's room."  
"Hey wait for us!" he said as he raced after them, "I want to meet Charlie too."  
"His name's Max, Quatre." Duo pointed out as he followed them all down the hall.  
  
  
Wufei was taking a well earned rest in Nataku, as he heard a noise. He didn't open his eyes or move physically, but mentally he tensed, ready for action. Then he relaxed again as he heard it was just the others in the corridor.  
~ Maxwell must have done well earlier. ~ he thought as in his mind's eye he visualized him as he had seen him earlier. The others hadn't seemed to have noticed, but he had short tan colored hairs over his jeans and shirt. Being short and tan, you could be sure that they definitely didn't belong to him. Wufei drifted back into his thoughts again, enjoying the peace of being with Nataku once again.  
  
  
"Heero?..."  
Heero looked at Trowa.  
"I was wondering, how's that guy who came in here? Is he dead or what?"  
"What."  
Until this moment, Duo had been explaining to Quatre about how he had set up the "DCS" (Duo's Camera System), but as soon as he had heard Heero answer Trowa's question he froze, then practically leapt up in the air. On his face was his usual grin, but mixed together with an expression, almost of disbelief.  
"Uh, Duo, what are you doing?" Quatre asked as he watched Duo bounce up the corridor towards where Heero and Trowa had been walking a couple meters in front.  
"Did you hear that?! Did you!? Didn't you!?"  
Heero had realized what he had picked up on and frowned. Trowa also caught on and a faint smile crossed his face. Quatre still looked confused.  
"Hear what?"  
"What Heero just said!"  
"No, I was listening to you."  
"Aw, Quatre, pal, even I wasn't listening to me."  
Quatre frowned, confused. "So? What happened?"  
"Heero made a joke!!" ~ Ok, so it wasn't that funny, but it's a start. ~  
"Really?" the Arabian's eyes widened, and he looked at Heero. Trowa nodded.  
"You know what, Duo?" he asked  
"Yeah?"  
"Your infectious personality must finally be getting to him." Trowa said mock-serious  
"Y' think? Well it certainly took long enough!"  
Their laughter (except Heero's) echoed down the hallway.  
"C'mon let's go 'n' see Max."  
  
  
Wufei had been resting in Nataku; about two hours had passed since the others had gone to see the Trowa's 'pet'. He was wondering whether he should go down there too.  
~ If this lion is going to be stalking around, he needs to know who is supposed to be here. If he doesn't recognize any one of us five, it could get dangerous. For the lion. ~ Wufei jumped/dropped out of Nataku's cockpit and landed on his feet. He felt the landing a bit more than usual, and it made the room spin. (well it was more of a slight tilt actually) He chided himself for being so weak. How could he, the strongest warrior, be caught out by some weak trespasser?  
~ But he can't have been weak, he barged me out of the way, as if I wasn't there. ~ Wufei was soon wandering along the corridors, in the general direction of the original pilot's wing. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, and he caught his mind flick back to the uninvited guest.  
~ Who could he be, to get in here without being noticed? ~  
He hadn't thought it was possible, there were three completely separate security systems, all with different detection mechanisms: cameras, laser grids and both sound and heat sensitive monitors. Even a highly skilled and well trained person, such as themselves would have difficulty getting past these systems, and they knew this from experience. When they had been installed the four of them, (Quatre had declined) had all attempted to gain access to the buildings, none with complete success.  
He frowned as he recalled being beaten by Trowa, the acrobatic insanity he had learned in the circus had allowed him to accomplish the farthest, although only beating his own martial arts agility by a pair of insignificant meters. He frowned again, and continued towards Katherine's room.  
  
  
Charlie/Max was enjoying all the attention that the other four were busy heaping on him. The two he already knew had come back, bringing two more with them. One of the newcomers was great, and easily impressed, but the other had merely let him get his scent, and then hung back while the other proceeded in stroking his head and back. His original friend and the playmate from this morning were there too, giving him a good rub and the odd mischievous scratch on his back. There was one missing, he knew, because last night when he had woken he could smell a soft spicy aroma, with a faintness of antiseptic, which was also here now, but only in part, the actual origin was not in the room.  
Although their scents were muddled in places, each was definite at the source. His new master, as it would appear was fresh, with a kind of freeness about him. The reluctant one was stronger, and smelled of perspiration from hard work. The excited one was very clean, he had a fragrance of soap. His new found comrade was a mixture of all of these things, but distinctly smelled of food and friendship. This one he knew would spoil him. He licked his jeans.  
  
  
"I think he likes you." Quatre said smiling, "He's great, but a bit bigger than I'm used to."  
"No kiddin'. He ain't a dog y' know."  
"I am sure that Quatre had noticed that himself." Said a voice from the doorway.  
"Ah, there you are Chang, I knew you would come and introduce yourself."  
"Proper introductions, perhaps, but he already knows of me." Wufei took a few steps into the room and crouched down, with his hand held out. Charlie/Max came over and sniffed it, and moved his head closer.  
"You see, Max-" He was cut off as the lion tried to lick his face. ~ Foolish beast ~  
Wufei stood up and brushed himself off. Duo was smiling, somewhat suspiciously.  
He soon explained himself.  
"See, I told ya his name was Max, didn't I, huh?"  
"What?" Trowa complained.  
" Well, Wufei said Max, an' he licked him."  
"He was talking to you, Maxwell, not referring to Charlie."  
"Yeah, whatever."   
"..." Trowa's retort went unheard as an explosion rang through the halls.  
"What the ?" Duo began as Heero ran off down the hall. "Hey, wait up Yuy!"  
He started to follow. Turning to the others he yelled, "C'mon you guys lets move!"  
They didn't need telling once, let alone twice, and were already on his heels.  
  
  
"Heero! Where are ya goin'?" The question received no spoken response, but they all knew the answer. The cupboard holding the hostage. None of them recalled ever running so fast in their lives as they did in the time in took them to get from the old pilot's wing to the hallway by the system control room. When they got there they were forced to back off, the suffocating smoke and bright flames there were far too intense for any human to stand, even a Gundam pilot.  
"Aw! He's gone, there's no way he coulda survived that! Damn! I wanted t' give him a beating so bad he'd wish he'd never been born! Man! This is so not cool!"  
"Well, I'd say you're right about one thing Duo."  
"Heero, buddy, this really is not the time for making jokes - even if it is you."  
They gathered the equipment and began dousing the fire.  
~ Hilde 's gonna be here tomorrow! What's she gonna think if the place is all covered in ashes an' water? Better get this junk cleared up quick...An' my rooms a complete trash heap! Aw, I'm gonna be busy t'day! ~  
He watched as the water fell from the sprinklers above, in comparison to the amount which was gushing from the hose reel he shared with Quatre. The fire was soon out, and the makeshift cell inspected. As they had first expected, there was no trace of the prisoner, and the heat from the inferno had thoroughly melted the interior of the closet, including Heero's addition to the DCS. Trowa sighed and they understood why.  
They all felt the same way. Each of them had a reason to want to know, to understand why and how this, this intruder had managed to do what he had done.  
  



	7. Hilde's arrival...

Intruder - Part Seven  
Hilde's arrival...  
  
  
The next morning Duo leapt out of bed and put on his clothes, particularly his favorite shirt, (the one bought by Hilde) He looked around his room and frowned slightly.  
It was a still mess.  
~ *Sigh* Guess I'd better get on with it then. Hilde's commin' just before lunchtime. Lunch? Breakfast! Quatre's cookin'! ~  
He dumped the heap of stuff back on the sofa where he'd just picked it up from, and ran out into the corridor and almost sent Trowa flying.  
"Sorry!" he yelled back as he continued up the hall  
~ He must be really mad about her ~ thought the pilot, as he resumed his stroll.  
  
  
Quatre had a loud thumping sound coming down the corridor. He smiled and turned off the cooker. Putting the eagerly awaited meal hurriedly on to a plate and placing it on the side he stood facing the door as it flew open.  
"Hi, Quatre, am I late?"  
"Perfect timing, Duo." Replied the blonde as he passed over the plate.  
"Aw, Man! Quatre you spoil me, y' know that?"  
"Yes"  
"An' ya still do it? Man, you're a real pal, Cat."  
"Anything to avoid your gastronomical disasters, 'Max'"  
"Y' know, that's kinda harsh."  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't think you could take it Duo, you know that."  
"Hey, no worries, I've had much worse."  
"But that wasn't from friends though was it? When it's your friends, it really hurts."  
"Yeah, when they mean it, but we're just kiddin' so that's ok."  
"Uh huh, I agree."  
  
  
Trowa and Heero had been clearing the mess from the corridor, and searching for any clues on how the cupboard had exploded.  
"I should have been watching him." Heero announced, as he swept the charred pieces of wall and ceiling into a heap.  
"Hey, lighten up, it's not humanly possible to watch someone around the clock." Trowa said. "Even you." He looked into those cold blue-gray eyes. "And if anyone should be angry about it, it's Wufei and I."  
"...And Duo."  
"Yes, well..."  
They continued to clear the mess away. Meanwhile...  
  
  
In the hangar Wufei was trying, so far unsuccessfully to suppress his anger. He couldn't. He wanted to scream out loud, the frustration of being beaten was bad, but being unable to reclaim his honor...  
~ Just like Treize. ~ He spat in memory of him, in spite of himself.  
~ I need to leave ~ He had an idea, he would do what Duo had done a while ago, when, well, when he was "slightly peeved" as Quatre had put it. He would clear some space in space. This involved destroying the remaining space mines and the occasional MD, floating around in the vacuum outside. He was already in Altron anyway and needed to release his pent up rage. ~ Anger is a distraction, which causes foolish mistakes. ~  
He buckled the cross belt, and fired up the fusion reactor. The resulting roar was invigorating, and he smiled as together he and Nataku flew up, and out of the hatch in the ceiling.  
  
  
Duo and Quatre, having finished breakfast, and now lunch, were playing cards.  
They had already discovered a while ago that they were unable to play "snap".  
The reasons being, firstly, that they all had such fast reactions from their training that they always yelled at the same time, and although they had started to overcome this by using the computer's audio recording program they had all improved that slight bit that they were all the same. The computer couldn't cope, and had crashed. The second problem being that it often drove Wufei out of the room, as the kept distracting his concentration. So they were content playing 'Eights' instead. Quatre was particularly good at this because of his ability to plan ahead, and come up with strategies.  
Duo usually lost, but kept playing, to try to beat Quatre. Quatre had thought of letting him win, but Duo outguessed him and made him promise not to try it.  
"I'm outta cards to play again." Duo moaned "I musta picked up half the pack by now!"  
"Well, I wouldn't worry about it."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm out of cards altogether." Quatre said, as he placed the last card from the pack that Noin had given them. Ace of Spades, and had a picture of a Taurus on it.  
Duo looked at it, then at his watch, and checked to the clock on the wall.  
He yelped and jumped up.  
"Hilde's gonna be here in a half hour!" He ran for the door.  
"Duo! Wait!"  
He froze in a half step. Spinning to face Quatre "What?"  
"Her flight's delayed by an hour."  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Hey, no worries, it gives you longer to tidy up."  
"Aw, my room!"  
"Shall I help?"  
"Nah, stay here an' play solitaire or somethin', Cat."  
He noticed the look of disappointment in his friend's eyes.  
"Aw, Quatre. You know I didn't mean it like that." He brightened  
"If anyone but me tidies my room I can never find anythin'."  
Quatre laughed  
"Whaat?"  
"You can never find anything anyway!"  
"Exactly!" He started for the door "See ya later, 'k?"  
"'Bye" He sighed. Shuffling the deck, he laid out seven cards, and began to pile them up.  
  
  
Wufei, having annihilated the entire "stock" of space mines in sectors B26 and D12 in less than an hour, was triumphantly making his way back to the base. The radar blipped. ~ Now what? ~ He checked it again. Nothing. ~ Malfunction? No, couldn't have been. ~ Then what was it? Asked an inquiring voice in his mind. He ignored it, as he didn't know the answer. He got back to base, and noticed that Sandrock had moved. Well he thought it had, but couldn't be sure. ~ He wouldn't say anything, as they probably knew, and would think him stupid.  
He dropped from Altron, and saw Duo going past in the corridor. "Maxwell!" he called. He waited. No response. ~ I need a rest ~ He thought and without looking after Duo, went the opposite way, towards the pilot's quarters.  
  
  
Trowa had left Heero inspecting what was left of the closet's innards. Personally he doubted there was anything to be found there. ~ I wonder if Quatre's in the Mess? ~  
He hastened his pace, and for the second time that day was almost run into by Duo.  
"Oh! SorryTrowa! Hilde'scommin'an'myroomsatipsoi'minarush!" then called back. "Oh,an'Quatre'sintheMessHallheneedsaplayin'partnerwhodon'tloseeverytime. See ya!"  
"...Yeah..." He watched Duo run up the hall to his room, and shook his head.  
~ I hardly understood a word of that. ~  
  
  
After finding a something in the ashes of the corridor, he had retired to Wing Zero to think. He had passed Chang on his way there; he had been looking very calm, and perhaps even pleased with himself. On entering the hangar, he looked around. Altron's eyes seemed to be glowing. There were also a few smoke marks on the beam trident.  
~ Wufei must have had some fun ~ he thought as he ascended to Zero's cockpit.  
  
  
Quatre looked up at the door as he heard faint footsteps coming down the hall.  
The door opened and he smiled as Trowa came in.  
"Duo said you might need a "playin' partner"."  
"Please."  
"Fine. What are we playing?"  
"Oh, anything really, I don't mind."  
"Ok, so, how about-"  
*Bang * The door slammed shut. Quatre jumped.  
"What?"  
"Must be a draft from somewhere."  
~ Doubt it. It's not like you can leave windows open in outer space. ~  
But he said nothing and accepted Trowa's explanation. He started dealing the cards.  
"How about 'Eights'?"  
"Ok, but you mustn't let me win all the time."  
"Oh...Ok."  
  
  
Duo was in his room, frantically throwing things in random cupboards and boxes.  
~ I gotta remember to lock these after, else she'll go through an' tidy them all again ~  
He recalled last time he left her alone in his room with the cabinet's doors unlocked. He'd only gone to get some snacks from the Mess Hall / Kitchen, and when he got back she was already half way down the second one. He smiled and then shook himself out of his memories as he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.  
He opened the door to chuck some more junk in, and slammed it again as he realized it was all about to fall out on him. ~ Phew, that was close ~  
He locked it so he wouldn't do it again, and heard a loud thud against the doors.  
~ Ah. I'll get someone else to open that later ~ he thought ~ Maybe Trowa, as he seems to like dodging things ~  
His belongings continued to fly around the room in all directions into different cupboards as he tried to reach the carpet.  
  
  
Wufei was walking towards his room as he heard a loud crash, and the Duo yelling at the cupboard doors  
"...Stupid thing! Rah! Doesn't anyone know how to build these things properly?! Honestly, y' just can't get the staff these days!! If y' want somethin' done you gotta do it yourself!!" There was a brief pause. Wufei guessed it was probably because Maxwell had realized that he had done it himself. "They ain't s'posed t' fall on people who just wanna put stuff in 'em!! They shouldn't be so damn Weak!..."  
Chang smiled at this last part, it wasn't just Duo's influence that was affecting each of them. He continued to his room.  
~ Duo is definitely in his room, which means I can't have seen him at the hangar, as he was going the opposite way, and if he had come back, he would have had to go past me, which he didn't. ~ This didn't seem to make sense, but he knew that the reasoning behind it was correct. He went on to his room, to check his computer.  
  
  
Heero was now restless. He had been sitting in Zero for what seemed like the last four hours, though it was closer to one. He wasn't getting anywhere fast. The scrap of something that he held in his palm was a clue. He knew it was important somehow, but he didn't know why. As he jumped down, he dropped it, but he did see where it fell, as it bounced off Zero's foot. As he picked it up he noticed a small white patch on it. ~ Where?...! Zero's white! ~  
Heero jumped up onto the foot. Looking carefully he found a small scratch, where the metal showed through. ~ Gundanium?! ~ He looked at the little scrap. Could it be? If it was how could it have got there? Who could have put it there? Gundanium could have easily survived that explosion, they themselves had been in those types of flames many times. He started off towards the lab, first a jog, then at a run. He needed to know for sure. He was in such a rush, that he didn't notice he was being watched.  
  
  
~ Maybe I shouldn't have told him not to let me win. ~ Thought Trowa ~ He's so determined not to let me win now, so I won't be disappointed. ~ He sighed ~ No wonder he's a Gundam pilot, his strategies never fail to work. ~ He sighed again.  
"Is something wrong, Trowa?"  
"No, I'm just tired, that's all."  
"Oh, we can stop playing if you want."  
"Ok, I'm going to go to my room now, I'll see you later."  
"No, wait, I'll come too, I want to see Duo's room. He said he was tidying it."  
"Sure, why not? I'll say hi to him on the way through."  
"He should be almost finished by now, he's got about 15 minutes till Hilde arrives."  
~ I think I'll stay in my room then. ~  
"Trowa?"  
"Oh, yes"  
"We'll have to introduce her to Max too."  
"Yes, no! Charlie. His name is Charlie."  
"Whatever."  
They went off down the corridor to the Pilot's wing.  
  
  
Hilde landed in the hangar, and dropped out of her Taurus custom. The 5 Gundams were standing there all around her as she walked past and into the base.  
~ I wonder where the pilots are? ~  
She thought as she looked back at the Deathscythe.  
~ I'll bet Duo's in his room, clearing away all his stuff. ~  
The corridor smelt of something, but she couldn't quite place it. She heard a noise behind her and span round. Nothing.  
~ Humph! No welcoming party? ~  
She smiled, she was early, and they weren't expecting her yet.  
At least not for another five or ten minutes.  
~ Well, I hope Duo likes surprises ~  
  
  



	8. It's a Gundam!...

Intruder - Part Eight  
It's a Gundam!...  
  
  
Duo had just thrown the last shirt, jeans and CD combo armful in the cupboard and slammed it shut. He'd had to, otherwise it wouldn't have shut at all. He threw the bolt and shut the padlock. The doors bulged outwards suspiciously.  
Then, staggering theatrically to his bed, he collapsed flat out. He hit the mattress so hard, he nearly bounced off it. Staring at the ceiling he wondered how long Hilde was going to be. He checked his watch, and relaxed.   
~ Just over ten minutes ~ He looked down, making sure he was wearing the special shirt. He was. Then he lay back and shut his eyes.  
  
  
Quatre and Trowa got to Duo's door. Gently, Quatre pushed it open, as it hadn't been locked. He looked in, and then motioned to Trowa.  
'Look. He's there, on the bed.'  
'And...?'  
'And you can see the floor!'  
'Great.' Trowa replied in a sarcastic whisper.  
Duo smiled. "Y' can come in if ya want y' know."  
"Oh, sorry, we thought you were asleep."  
"Just restin' my eyes."  
"Well I'm going to too. See you later." Trowa left hurriedly.  
"Not if he's got his eyes shut he won't."  
Quatre laughed. "I'm going to go and play with Charlie. Oh, sorry, Max"  
"Play? Quatre, y' gotta remember he's a lion, not a dog."  
"I can handle it. So you're not coming?"  
"Nah, I'll wait for Hilde, then maybe join y' later. He needs t' know her too."  
"Ok, bye"  
"Bye."  
Quatre left.  
~ I wonder where she is now? ~  
  
  
Heero had invited Wufei into his room, to go over the DCS on his computer.  
"It'll be faster if we do half each, instead of all twice."  
"I've deleted any files which don't contain the important information."  
"Important? Like what?"  
"Well I did a search for anything or anyone on camera from 14:56 on Thursday, March 22nd That was when the system control was accessed. Then another for April 2nd, when Trowa was shot at."  
Heero noticed that Wufei 'conveniently forgot' the fact that Trowa hadn't been the only target of that time. Chang frowned, realizing what Heero must have been thinking. He continued.  
"I also ran one for yesterday's explosion. The results are available through the network from my computer."  
"Good. Sounds promising. Meanwhile we'd better get checking on this."  
He gave the metal scrap to Wufei.  
"What's this for?"  
"No, not for, more, "Where's it from?" It's made from Gundanium, and it was found in the base of the cupboard."  
"When?"  
"I picked it up this morning."  
"And it's definitely Gundanium?"  
"Yes."  
"Better get this recent search done then."  
Heero nodded and followed Chang to the monitor. He typed up some command prompts, and gave a couple passwords, and the files came up. They started flicking through the files on screen. It was going to take a while.  
  
Hilde was strolling up the hall, towards the pilot's wing. She'd decided that was where Duo was most likely to be, busy doing his last minute clear-up before she arrived. So far there had been no sign of anyone or anything acknowledging the fact that she was actually there, none of the guys, none of his traps, nothing. Not even the quiet whir of the security cameras following her.  
~ Probably too high tech to make any noise, well, that I'd be able to hear anyway. ~  
She continued along the cold, hard passage, slightly apprehensive as to where everyone was. ~ Maybe they've gone out? Don't be stupid, they knew I was coming. What if they were held up, and are late coming back? The Gundams are still here. But they don't have to take the Gundams. No, but they wouldn't leave them here without maximum security on. That way there's no chance of anyone getting in here, even me. ~  
She then realized she was having an argument with herself, and promptly stopped. She had reached the Mess Hall.  
  
  
Cautiously opening the door, she went in. Usually, at least Quatre or Trowa were in here, but there was no sign of anyone, not even any empty cups or glasses. Even the pack of cards and the chess set was nowhere to be seen.  
~ It's been cleared away. ~ She reassured herself. ~ Quatre is a real tidy kind of guy. ~ Closing the door behind her, she carried on towards the guy's quarters.  
~ Maybe they're all in their rooms. Yeah, that's it. Heero will be on his computer, an' Trowa's probably on his gym stuff. Quatre could be with him, or with Duo helping tidy up. Wufei's most likely to be training, or on his computer too, cause I already know he's not in 'Nataku', I would have seen him on the way in. ~  
She turned the corner, and calmed instantly, hearing a faint but definite noise. She thought it was the so called "soft, rhythmic and relaxing tunes" of Duo's favorite rock band. Yes, she was sure now, she could just make out the crashes of the drums, and the high pitched scream of the electric guitar. She sighed. ~ Good ol' Duo. ~  
Walking over to his door, she reached for the pass-pad. She would have keyed in her name on the buttons, but it was already up on the screen, with "Hello" written on it.  
She smiled and gently pushed it open. He was lying there on the bed, with his eyes shut.  
~ Is he asleep? Or is he faking it? How could he sleep in this racket? He must be playing it. ~ She walked over to the bed, slowly, watching him. His eyes were still shut, and his chest was rising and falling regularly. ~ Maybe he is asleep! ~ 'Duo?' she whispered.  
No answer. "Duo?" she repeated, slightly louder.  
*hmmn* the sound escaped his mouth as he rolled over, facing away from her.  
  
Duo had rolled over, he'd had to, to hide the smile which was dangerously close to spreading across his face. He could make it go away with a thought if he wanted to, but now was not the time to be serious. Quickly he peeped through his eyelashes, and saw what he'd been waiting for, her shadow standing over him. He'd positioned himself so she'd either have to go around the bed or reach over him, preferably the latter. He could see her shadow on the covers in front of him, she'd fallen right into his 'trap'.  
~ Although possibly willingly. ~ He thought, as slowly and carefully he tensed to pounce. If he moved to quickly, she'd notice, and move out of range. This had to be done to perfection. Something told him she was ready now.  
"Um, Duo?" came her low whisper, for the third time.  
The smile appeared. He sprang up grabbing her waist, and pulling her downwards, towards the bed. She had already been slightly off balanced, due to her awkward position, but now she fell straight down onto it.  
  
  
For less than half a second she thought she would land on him, but he rolled across, off the mattress and stood over her as she lay on her back in the middle of his bed. He tried half-heartedly to keep the smile away, just for now.  
"Honestly Hilde," he mocked "I' thought you were above stealing naps in other people's rooms." The unconvincing seriousness disappeared, and gave way to a torrent of laughter. She had been surprised, as she looked up at the false severity of his expression, but as she watched he cracked, her fleeting thought was that she was glad to be on the bed, as she was sure she would have fallen otherwise. Laughter shook her ribs, as, catching her breath, she scalded him;  
"...Duo Maxwell! *gasp * You...you demon!""  
"I'm not!" He protested, looking hurt. Staring into her eyes, as the grin spread wider. Loudly he announced "I am the "Shingami"!" as he jumped up onto the back of the sofa, standing in precise balance.  
She smiled, it was impossible to stay angry with him for long. Especially with those big unfairly innocent blue eyes, and that mischievous smile. He dropped down off of the back of the couch, and she got up and hugged him tight, squeezing him in a bear hug. He complained and pushed her away.  
"What was that for?!"  
"You deserved it, you rascal! Honestly, tricking me like that! I can't believe you sometimes!"  
  
"Aw, c'mon Hilde, y' know I wouldn't play ya unless I knew you could take it."  
"Yeah, I guess. So, what's the plan now then huh? What're we gonna do today?"  
"I think you should meet Max, but first y' gotta tell me how you got here early, 'k?"  
"Max?"  
"You go first, I'll explain after."  
  
Quatre stood watching Trowa's version of 'just resting his eyes'. The 'clown' from L3's favorite circus never ceased to amaze him. Today it involved hanging upside-down from his own personal trapeze in his room, which was suspended from the remarkably high ceiling of his 'new' room. Hanging with his knees locked over the bar, with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes shut. The talkative blonde was at a loss for words. He had expected to get used to Trowa's uncanny acrobatic abilities, but was unable to just take them in his stride. He heard Hilde's voice over the silence of Trowa's room, and the contrasting loud music of Duo's. Rather than try to make out the words, he merely thought ~ She's here ~ as he continued to watch Trowa swinging across the room.  
"Sit down, if you want." He said.  
"Oh, um, ok." He looked around. The room was barely furnished, so he sat on the bed. Unlike his own it was quite hard, and not really very comfortable.  
The Winner family's heir gasped involuntarily, as Trowa dropped from the trapeze to the floor, landing squarely on his feet. He looked across at his friend and smiled gently.  
"We can introduce her to Charlie now, if you want."  
"Ok." He agreed.  
Trowa adjusted the gravity drive back to "Earth" and opened the door. They both walked across the hall to Duo's room. The door was wide open, and he was sprawled across the settee, watching something on TV.  
  
  
Hilde was watching the vidscreens on the other side of the room, recordings of the events which had occurred recently, from "Duo" sabotaging the system controls, to the explosion yesterday.  
"Who the hell is that guy?!" She asked. "I mean come on, he obviously knows what he's doing, and how did he get in?" turning around to face Duo, she saw the other two in the doorway. "Oh, hi guys, are ya coming in or what?"  
At this point Duo looked around, though not to see who was in the doorway.  
"Hilde?..."  
"What?"  
"Who does that guy look like to you?"  
"I don't know, I've never seen him before."  
"Yeah, I know, but who does he look like?"  
"Um...I don't know! To start with I thought it was you, but-"  
"Ok, hold it there -" turning to the door he called "Are you two commin' in or what?"  
"Coming." Quatre replied.  
"..." Trowa just walked in, and sat on a stool. Unlike his room Duo's was heavily furnished as they all often gathered in here. Maybe that explained the usual mess.  
"Ok babe, now carry on."  
"What?"  
"From "but". Take it from the top."  
"Well, it's funny you should say that, cause that's just the problem you see."  
"No, I don't, carry on..."  
"Well he's way too skinny, I mean-"  
"Are you sayin' I'm fat?"  
"No! No way!! I'm sayin' you're skinny, yeah, but he's just, well anorexic or something! I mean look at this here right?" She pointed to his shoulders. "Look at these in comparison to this." She pointed at his waist. "They're huge, and he's like a skeleton or something."  
Quatre's expression was the picture of confusion, but Duo seemed to understand.  
~ Where have I seen that shape before? ~ he wondered. The thought was there, bugging him, at the back of his mind, but just out of reach.  
"...and his head's too small, I mean, yeah, the hairs the same, almost, and the clothes" she looked at Duo, "Ok maybe not today," she looked back to the screen "There's nothing here either," she said pointing at the unknown man's thighs. "I mean all you guys have got skinny legs, but there's still all that muscle from all the training and workouts and jumping that you do. And it takes a lot to pilot a MS, I'm guessing even more for a Gundam."  
~ Gundam? ~  
"Hold it right there, Hilde." Duo said almost in a whisper, as he moved her gently aside. He switched the main view screen to the hangar, and played with the angle for a bit. The others craned their necks around him to see what he was doing. "Just wait will ya?"  
  
  
Heero and Wufei were still flicking through the snap shots from the search. Heero had the fragment in his palm still, it was cold, like space, cold and un-welcoming. The photo was of the hangar.  
"Stop!"  
"Too late, go through again."  
~ What was that thought? ~  
  
'Come on, come on...' Duo whispered into the screen.  
The camera's view flew across the screen.  
'...'  
It flickered violently, and the Deathscythe appeared on the monitor. He put it on another screen.  
'No...'  
The camera was whizzing around, trying to get the right angle. HeavyArms came on screen. He saved the view to another TV set.  
'No...'  
Quatre and Hilde were watching him intently, Trowa however was staring into the floor.  
"Uh, Duo?"  
"Wait, Quatre..."  
"Duo...?"  
"Not now babe..."  
Her Taurus came up on the glass. Again he moved the image out to another monitor.  
'No...' he moved closer, flicking it faster. 'Come on...'  
Altron became visible, and was switched to the side.  
'No...not that one either.'  
"Duo what-?"  
"Shush, I think he's on to something" Quatre's voice was calm, yet held that hidden agitation, he was waiting for this, it was important.  
Sandrock was the next to be shown, and as with the others it was denied, and switched over.  
'Nope...one left.'  
Hilde had been watching Duo, still slightly puzzled, but looked at Quatre when she heard a strange little sound. The expression of anxiety had been mixed with a little confusion.  
"What's wrong?" she asked him.  
"Nothing, I, no..."  
"What? Come on tell me."  
"I thought Sandrock had moved, that's all."  
"Oh." She shook her head. ~ How could it have moved? Come on! That's just weird. ~  
"Got ya!" Duo said. Even Trowa looked up at this, then went back to staring at the floor.  
It was only Wing Zero, no trespassers, or anything out of place.   
Maxwell however was very pleased with himself. He leant in closer to the screen.  
*Crack * Hilde looked up at the noise.  
"Duo?"  
He rubbed his face. "Just static."  
"Oh,"  
'...Ok, now cross reference image file 'wingzero01' with file 'sabotage017' go."  
*loading * said the computer.  
"Come on..."  
  
Wufei had gone through all the files now, and had got back to the Hangar view.  
"What?" he asked looking at Heero.  
"Hmm..."  
He looked at the picture on the screen and wondered why he needed to look at it. He'd seen it so many times before. I just so happened that his Gundam, Wing Zero, was in the middle of the screen.  
Wufei didn't interfere, he knew that Heero was probably on to something, although what could be gained by staring at his Gundam on a view screen he wasn't sure.   
"That's it."  
"What?"  
"Come on, we've gotta find the others!" ~ Got to ~ he corrected himself.  
Chang raced after him. "They'll be in Maxwell's room."  
"..." no answer, but he knew that's where they were going. It was just down the hall.  
  
  
Hilde, Quatre and Trowa all looked up as the half open door flew back and slammed into the wall.  
"He's a Gundam!" Heero and Duo said together, then looked at each other, confused.  
"How d' you know?" Duo asked Heero, as Wufei stood in confusion behind him.  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking you?" Heero retorted.  
The initial speechlessness of the shock of the other four wore off, and they all started talking at once.  
"How do you know, Duo?"  
"What d' ya mean he's a Gundam?!"  
"What! But he can't..."  
"That could explain how he got in"  
"This is unacceptable!"  
"Hey, hey, calm down a sec."  
They ignored him.  
"HEY!!"  
The talk ground to a halt.  
"Right. Now first of all, I think Heero should explain the situation."  
"But you-" he ignored the comment and turned to the door  
"Heero, if you wouldn't mind?..."  
  



	9. Heero's explanation..

Intruder - Part Nine  
Heero's Explanation...  
  
  
They all sat in Duo's room, waiting for Heero's explanation. Quatre sat in a big armchair, while Duo and Hilde were seated on the back of the couch. Trowa was perched, rather precariously, on the 'fixed' stool; Wufei was still by the door, leaning against the wall. Heero held their undivided attention, as he stood next to Duo's wide-screen TV. The image still on the screen was of the 'fake Duo' over which was imposed the Gundam Wing Zero. It was a good likeness, shape wise, the small head on big shoulders.  
Heero moved to sit on the bed.  
"Ok, you all know, the intruder who attacked both Trowa and Wufei - "  
Wufei shifted against the wall, and frowned.  
"- Was imprisoned in a closet near the systems control room..."  
~ Corridor 5 ~ Duo recalled, ~ Where Trowa got wet. ~  
"- Until late last night. "  
'What happened?' Hilde whispered to Duo. He pushed her gently with his elbow  
'Shush.'  
"The temporary cell was demolished in an explosion, and no trace of the intruder was found, so we believed him to have been destroyed. However, this morning I found this." He held up the metal fragment he'd found in the bottom of the cupboard.  
"What is that?" Quatre asked  
"This is a piece of Gundanium alloy."  
"Really?!" Hilde exclaimed. Duo nudged her again, motioning for her to be quiet.  
Chang frowned ~ Women ~  
"So it is possible that he, or it, was not destroyed in the explosion, as we had thought."  
"So y' mean this, "intruder" guy could, and prob'ly is still wanderin' round out there?"  
"Yes."  
"And he's probably still after us?" Quatre asked anxiously.  
"We must expect so."  
"So who's his next target?" Hilde inquired. Duo prodded her with his elbow again, and she retaliated, almost knocking him off the sofa.  
"It is not 'targeting' any of us in particular, simply the easiest target." Heero answered.  
"That is why it went for me last time." Trowa announced. It was the first thing he'd said the whole time, and his voice was clear and calm, as ever.  
"It was in the bay below the systems control, where Duo and Quatre were. However, they were sitting down, and when I came in, I stood next to the window, creating a bigger and altogether easier target." His announcement finished, he went back to looking at the floor.  
"So who would he have gone for if Trowa hadn't walked in? Duo or Quatre?"  
Duo thought about shoving her again, for asking such a blunt question when Quatre was clearly uncomfortable with the situation anyway, but changed his mind. He didn't want to completely fall off the settee the time. ~ Anyway, who am I tryin' t' kid? Quatre ain't the only "uncomfortable" one in here. I don't fancy endin' up as trash on the hallway floor. ~  
  
Quatre had flinched at this last question, he didn't even want to think about it. But the same question kept coming back in his mind, Would he rather survive, if Duo was shot, and watch him die, or would he rather die himself? He tried to dismiss it, but it wouldn't leave. So he decided that the only way to make it go was to answer it.  
~ Wufei may think me weak, and he may be right, but I'd rather it to be me that was shot, than have to watch Duo die in my arms. Does this make me selfish? But wouldn't he still suffer, from having to watch me leave him? ~  
He shivered from these dark thoughts and looked back to the image on the screen.  
~ Whoever is behind this, they will get what is coming... ~  
  
Wufei frowned at Hilde again, but this time she noticed, and held his gaze. He took his hands out of his pockets, and folded them across his chest. She turned and looked away, not wanting to upset him further. She made a mental note to ask Duo something later. ~ As soon as we're out of here, anyway. ~  
  
Trowa was wondering where the would be assassin was now. Whether or not he was likely to be inside the base. One thing was sure though, whichever way they preferred it, they must not be caught alone.  
  
  
Heero looked at Duo's TV screen, and stared at the image shown there.  
~ Not very scientific, but useful nonetheless. ~  
He looked at the pilot responsible, and realized not for the first time, that behind the mischievous and somewhat childish exterior, that there was a clever mind behind the front, which was of course what it was, a front to put people off, a diversion from what was true. He had decided that Duo must have adopted the, well the 'Duo' attitude because of something in his past. He didn't know what, and that bothered him, but what ever it was, he was sure it would have broken most.  
  
Duo was angry, although he didn't show it, a trick he must have learnt from Heero he thought. ~ This trespassing low down no good piece of garbage ~ his mind reeled in the insults and curses. He stopped, partly in surprise that he knew so many, but he'd had much experience, most of it at the receiving end. Also partly because Hilde had poked him in the ribs for the second time now, trying to get his attention. He watched her hand come close again, and held her wrist tightly.  
'What?' he asked his voice a husky whisper.  
'Can we go now, please?' her eyes pleaded with him, desperate to leave this place.  
'Where to?'  
'Anywhere but here.'  
'But this is my room.'  
'And? Everyone's here, being so serious.'  
'It's a serious matter, babe.'  
'Yeah, but-'  
She looked at him sadly, begging with those puppy dog eyes.  
'Okay, okay, where are we goin'?'  
'Follow me...'  
'Sure, I've done stupider things.'  
She would have slapped him or something, but he was going with her, so she just glared defiantly.  
'Just wait a minute...' He suggested.  
Quatre had been thinking through the situation, being the main strategist among them, and although he wouldn't have called it a plan, it was a good start. Getting used to the idea of this, well he wasn't sure what to call it, before he would have said man, but now, he wasn't sure. ~...Robot?...Android?...Machine?...Assassin?...~  
'So this trespasser considers himself above us, does he? That he can just walk in here and kill us all?' Trowa was thinking aloud  
~...Trespasser?...~  
"It is a disgrace that it thinks it can even attempt such a thing!" Wufei's temper snapped, this was just too much. To be beaten and bettered by a man was one thing, and for that man to then be destroyed so he could not reclaim his honor was another, but to lose to a machine in the guise of a man, was outrageous.  
~...Disgrace?...It?...~  
"To intrude upon my, our, personal territory is unforgivable." Wufei continued he turned and thumped the wall, almost putting a hole through it, and certainly leaving a large dent.  
He blinked, regaining his awareness of his situation. Standing in someone else's room, shouting to a non-present foe. The others were all watching him, with the exception of Maxwell, who had his eyes to the ground. He instantly calmed, regaining his composure, and announced his departure, and quickly left.  
~...Intrude?...Someone who intrudes, would be...Intruder. ~  
"This Intruder must be destroyed." Quatre said, and walked out the door, pulling it behind him. Trowa stood up; "I agree." He said simply. And also turned to leave.  
The door stood open. Heero took a last look at the screen, and turned to face them both. "I'll go now." He walked across the room and shut the door gently yet firmly behind him.  
"Happy now?" Duo asked with a smile  
"Maybe." She teased "So what we gonna do?"  
  
Quatre was sitting staring into his coffee. He didn't drink it, couldn't stand the taste. But the smell helped him concentrate, clearing his confused mind.  
~ This Intruder must be destroyed. ~ he thought, remembering the last words he had spoken. ~ When did I get so, aggressive? ~ Sighing heavily he took another deep breath, and held his head in his hands. ~ There must be something we've been overlooking. Something that is so obvious, too obvious to actually pay any notice to. ~  
He almost jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, but prevented himself, just.  
"Oh, Wufei, I didn't hear you come in." he paused waiting for an explanation. It didn't come. "I thought you'd be in Nataku."  
"I would."  
"So how come you're here? Not that there's a problem." He added hurriedly.  
"I was coming in for some water before I leave."  
"Leave?? Leave for where?"  
"D13"  
"Oh." He watched the so-called 'Solitary Dragon' pour himself a glass of water, and sip a small mouthful.  
~ Solitary. Alone. None of us should be alone. Especially not now. ~  
Chang downed the rest of the glass in one. Then placing the empty glass on the counter, he headed for the door.  
"Wufei?"  
He stopped to listen, but didn't turn around.  
"Can I come?"  
A curt nod was the only reply, and they both left for the Hangar bay, and then on to sector 'D13'.   
~ Why 13? ~ The blonde wondered, as they went down the hall. It wasn't that he was superstitious, merely that it was a strange number to choose, out of all the other possibilities. He looked up. In front of him Wufei was keeping a fast walking pace as they made their way through the base.  
  
  
Trowa had originally gone back to his room, but had found nothing of interest within. He couldn't talk to Quatre now, he didn't know what to say. So instead he decided to go to Katherine's room instead. Charlie needed exercise, and it would take his mind off of recent events. Well, that was the plan anyway...  
  
Heero had loaded and saved the image of Wing Zero, imposed over the "Intruder" as Quatre had named him. ~ Or it. ~ he added silently.  
He recalled some old search files, mainly on the Gundams, and some other little bits of 'useless' information. It read  
'All of the original 5 project meteor Gundams are based in design on the Wing Zero blueprint, discovered by Instructor H.' ~ and Quatre. ~ He continued. 'The original design was deemed too powerful and destructive to be set loose on the Earth, so the following designs were employed, each designed by the respective engineer.  
The "Gundam Wing", model # XXXG-01W variable mobile suit - Doctor J  
The "Gundam Deathscythe", model # XXXG-01D mobile suit - Professor G  
The "Gundam HeavyArms", model # XXXG-01H mobile suit - Doctor S  
The "Gundam Sandrock", model # XXXG-01SR mobile suit - Instructor H  
The "Shenlong Gundam", model # XXXG-01S mobile suit - Master O (and Long Clan).'  
~ All based on Wing Zero? That means that there'd be at least 5 copies of the blueprints available. The original was probably kept by H, with four copies sent to J, G, S, and O.  
I know for definite that J was successful in destroying his copy, and G did too. The Long Clan still has theirs, and S destroyed his also. That leaves H. The original copy. ~  
'Searching for back up data on 'Gundam history'...Please Wait...'  
He sat back and shut his eyes. ~ I won't read their past, only their Gundam's. ~  
  
  
I hope you got Heero's explanation. If you didn't, mail me and I'll try to explain better, but you gotta ask me specific questions, otherwise you won't get what you wanted.  
Special Thanks again to those of you who've already mailed me, you know who you are!   



	10. Angels...

Intruder - Part Ten  
Angels...  
  
  
Hilde sat watching nothing interesting on TV, while Duo lay back on his bed, with his eyes shut. She flicked through the channels, and found the news. Usually she wouldn't have been the least bit interested, but now she left it on.  
Official reports that the Gundams are operational and training up for an attack...   
At the word 'Gundam' Duo had tensed, and opened his eyes. During operational he relaxed again, but sat bolt upright at the words 'training' and 'attack'.  
Seen here in prototype satellite camera footage, is what is believed to be the 'Altron' Gundam, known as 05. Seen here clearly attacking a lone MD, and annihilating several dozen space mines. The speed and the skill of the pilot behind this war machine is obviously being pushed to the limit...  
  
  
The commentary was abruptly cut short by the little yellow triangle in the bottom left of the screen. Hilde had pressed mute. Duo jumped off the bed and perched on the back of the couch. She looked up at him.  
"Duo, I-"  
"No, no, put it on, put it back on."  
The presenter put his hand over his ear listening to an incoming message.  
The triangle disappeared.  
The announcer gasped looking excited and tried to fake shock.  
You saw it here first people!! LIVE coverage of the Gundams attacking the Space mines and the old Alliance asteroid base! * can we get a closer look? * Yes there you have it citizens! The menace of the Gundams returns! Hang on, there's two! Two of them! That's 05 again, 'Altron' and, um *what one's that? No, I don't know?! What?! Just make it up!? Fire me? Ok, sorry sir. * We have 05 and 0...3, yes that's 03 up there, with 'Altron' destroying the space mines up there.   
  
"03!" Duo nearly fell off the sofa with surprise and laughter.  
"That's Sandrock, not HeavyArms!" he realized what he'd said. "Wufei and Quatre are out there!? Man, no fun! I wanna play!"  
He watched as Nataku's trident flew through yet another unfortunate mine.  
"Pushed to the Limit!! Pah! That ain't Chang's limit!! He's playin' with 'em!! He could take 'em out before they even got close with the Dragon Fangs! He's enjoyin' himself!!"  
He watched as Sandrock's twin heat blades spun out across the blackness of space, glowing red, and filled the camera's zoomed view with showers of sparks. Quatre had spotted a lone MD, and the resulting fireworks were impressive.  
"There you have it people, the Menace of the Gundams returns!!" *street witnesses? Yes sir * "Do we have anyone here who would like to comment? What about you, sir? Do you have anything to say about the evil of the Gundanium MS?"  
The man in question looked up at the camera, puzzled.  
"Well?" The reporter was getting annoyed, ~ My job is on the line, and this stupid old man won't answer me! If I don't get some goods I'm done for. ~ He continued harassing the man.   
Duo was laughing at the reporter, "Menace?! Me??" he smiled innocently, placing his hand together in a ring, and holding them over his head like a halo.  
But then his halo went, and the smile was replaced with the laughter of the Destroyer.  
  
  
"The Menace of the Gundams?" the man asked  
"Yes! Yes, that's right!" ~ Finally! We're getting somewhere! ~  
"They're more like angels than menaces." He said. "Those space mines have killed more innocents recently than they ever did, and ever will. The passenger carriers destroyed out there so far, is more than I like to recall. Those Gundams are symbols, of hope and survival, for both the Colonies and the Earth. Good luck charms if you see one above you. Angels they are."  
"But-" the reporter interrupted, and was cut off by the man's praise.  
"They are all angels. Except maybe that 02. You can't be an angel with a name like hell itself. He's a real live wire that one, him and 05, don't see him much, but when you do...oh yes."  
"But-" the newsman was lost for words. Here he was telling everyone of the evil of the Gundams, and this interviewee was telling everyone they were angels.  
"CUT THAT CAMERA" the cry rang out and the screen when black, showing the message; *experiencing technical difficulties...*  
  
  
Hilde turned off the TV, and looked at Duo. His expression held the biggest grin.  
"I gotta go out there, Hilde." Was all he said.  
"Duo, I-" she stopped, the smile was still there. ~ I want to come with you...~  
"No worries, babe. Hey, didn't you come in Taurus?! You can come too!!"  
~ Yes!! ~ Her face reflected his, the smile there was just as bright.  
"Well, what are ya waitin' for?! Let's go!!"  
He leapt to the door, and opened it, letting her through first. Shutting it tight behind him, he grabbed her shoulder as he ran past, pulling and letting go.  
"C'mon Hill, I'll race ya!"  
"Yeah right!" She called back at him, already disappearing off down the corridor.  
~ No chance you'll leave me behind ~  
  
  
Trowa Barton was sitting on the bed, with Charlie lying across his lap. Ordinarily he would have moved him, as he was pretty heavy. But today the lion wasn't the biggest weight on his mind. ~ What if Heero hadn't come in right then? ~  
He criticized himself for being so 'weak'. Thinking aloud helped to clear his muddled brain, and Charlie kept him from drifting into self-pity.  
Helped him stay on the task he had set himself to do.  
"This intruder must be destroyed." He said, repeating Quatre's words from before.  
Charlie's big brown eyes looked up at him, as if he understood somehow.  
"I know you're clever, but this is a little too complicated." ~ I don't understand it myself ~  
  
  
Meanwhile, Heero Yuy had been checking the files on his computer, he had bypassed his own, he knew all it contained so there was no inclination to press *enter *, however, the yearning to press *delete * was almost too strong. He switched to the next file, named "Duo Maxwell / Deathscythe 02" He went straight in the Deathscythe file, delaying the urge to read up on the guy who'd save his life so many times, before even knowing him. The slightest hint of a smile passed across his features in the memory.  
  
  
Duo had reached the Hangar ahead of Hilde, he had known he would, and didn't really want to, but was desperate to join in the fray. The gravity, as always, was light, and he leapt up to Deathscythe's cockpit.  
It glowed as he came in the entry-hole, recognizing its pilot.  
"Hi there 'Angel' how's it goin'?"  
He looked across at Hilde's Taurus, she had just entered the pilot's seat. Her voice came across over the communicator.  
"Ready for blast off, 02?"  
"Hang on a bit, babe, I'll just get Chang an' Quatre on."  
  
  
The pair in question were currently engaged in battle with a particularly 'friendly' bunch of mines, and were facing them in close range combat.  
"02 callin' 04 'n' 5? Do you read?"  
Quatre answered "Can you wait for a bit, 02? We're kinda busy up here"  
"Sure, we were just wonderin' if we were clear."  
"Yes, but wait-  
"Winner! Behind you!" Chang came over the intercom like a gunshot.  
"Where? What is? Ok, got them...Hey, there's loads!!"  
"D'ya want us t' come help?"  
"Um, no I'm fine. * BANG * What the?"  
"Cat! What's wrong!?"  
"Nothing * cough * just got the wind knocked * cough * out of me, excuse me * cough *"  
"You sure? Chang, what's the view?"  
"Can't see, too much smoke. Wait."  
"Quatre? You ok?"  
" *cough * I think...the air...*cough * too thin...Duo..."  
"Wufei! Bring him back here now!"  
"Already on it Maxwell."  
"I'm...ok...no problem...*cough *really"  
"Really?" Duo said sarcastically. "I don't care, you're coming back here now."  
"Duo?"  
"Shush, Hilde please."  
~ He sounds serious. He's never serious. ~  
"How far are you?"  
"Two minutes at tops."  
"We'll be waiting for you both."  
~ Him, and the woman. ~  
"Duo...Wufei...I'm alright, *cough * I can get back, on my own."  
"Whatever" Duo said dismissively ~ I would tell him to stop complaining, but I wanna hear his voice, make sure he's awake. He'll be here soon anyway. ~ He jumped out of Deathscythe, through the helmet she could see the smile had gone. Hilde stood in the doorway of her Taurus Custom.  
"What's goin' on?"  
"You'd better stay up there, they're comin' in."  
~ An' Wufei won't want you in his way ~  
She made a face he hadn't answered her question.  
"Quatre lost his air, that's all. So he's gonna need to be moved in fast."  
~ Lost his air?! How? Basic space mines can't penetrate Gundanium!? ~  
  
Wufei was practically carrying Sandrock, it made no move to go home on its own. This could be good, because Quatre had accepted that he had no choice, but I could be bad, in that he was no longer able to operate it, for reasons unknown. Either way, Wufei knew he must get the Winner family's heir back to the base for a medical. And when he got there, no-one had better get in his way, especially that woman. Trying to help him was no excuse, he could manage fine by himself, and Maxwell would be there anyway.  
  
Trowa now fully understood the situation, thanks to the last, well, however long it had been, to sort out all the different jumbles of information he had, and was now completely aware of their predicament. They had some crazy robot person chasing around, trying to kill them. And, just in case that wasn't 'interesting' enough, it seemed that this android thing that had already injured Wufei, and possibly nearly killed him, it was also made from Gundanium, the strongest metal currently known to man.  
The only upside was that they were well trained in combat, however combat with this thing, as Chang had proved, was practically impossible, even themselves as Gundam pilots hadn't the slimmest chance of beating it one on one, or even five on one. It was practically invincible, they couldn't fight it the usual way either, it was too small to attack with the Gundams, and they could hardly chase it round the base in them anyway. No, this was a problem which needed a more complicated solution. He would have to think about that. He sighed, and Charlie looked at him again.  
"Maybe you patrolling the corridors isn't such a good idea."  
  
  
~ Maybe Duo was right. ~ Quatre thought as he lay in the cockpit of Sandrock, holding his neck. Not that the others knew, but the impact of the mines on Sandrock had shaken him badly, and his neck ached from the wrenching movement of the explosion. Other than that and the lack of air, he was convinced there was nothing wrong with him. He lay back in his seat and waited to get out as they neared the compound. He coughed, and took a deep breath, so as to convince the others he could manage. Then activated the com-link to the others.  
"I can land myself"  
"Go ahead, bring him in slowly 04."  
He swung it down and saw Duo standing on Deathscythe's foot. Hilde was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and coughed again as he brought himself in, and parked up in the bay, opposite Wing Zero.  
  
Wufei landed beside Sandrock as the hatch closed. Both the Gundams opened, and they stood in the door way. Wufei had looked across, and seen that Quatre now seemed to be ok. He jumped out of Altron, and dropped to the floor. Looking across at Maxwell he watched him remove his helmet as the hatch was now closed.  
Duo then looked up at Quatre.  
"Are you comin' down or what?"  
"Yes, just getting my breath." He replied as he leant on the side of the doorframe.  
Wufei watched as Quatre went to jump off from the platform, and fell.  
  



	11. A nice catch...

Intruder - Part Eleven  
A nice catch...  
  
  
"CHANG!" Duo yelled, running across the hall towards his rapidly descending friend.  
Wufei needed no shout, however as he had seen Quatre drop.  
The warrior leapt up and caught the plummeting blonde in his strong arms, and safely brought him to the floor of the Hangar, under Sandrock's towering form.  
Duo had already run across to them, and Hilde was coming out from her Taurus.  
  
  
She didn't know what had happened, but all she could see was Wufei standing below Sandrock, holding Quatre in his arms. Duo had just got to them and looked like he was checking Quatre's pulse. She didn't shout at them, just swiftly walked across. She didn't think now was the time to upset Chang, so kept quiet and out of the way. They could deal with it; they didn't need her assistance.  
Duo had got Wufei to follow him, and to bring Quatre too.  
~ Probably going to the medlab ~ she thought. ~ Quatre's fine, just a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen. ~ She went over to where they'd been standing. ~ He just needs some oxygen from the medlab, and a bit of recuperation time. ~ She looked up to Sandrock's cockpit, it was a long drop. ~ What if it was a setup? What if the intruder had sabotaged Sandrock? Or deployed some special space mines? Or had a remote for them? Or- ~ 'Stop it, Hilde' she told herself 'There's too many ifs and ors there, leave it alone. And to make things worse, now you're talking to yourself. Being a little crazy is fine, but driving yourself mad isn't going to help anyone, least of all Quatre.'  
~ Except maybe the intruder. ~  
  
  
Heero had finished reading up on Deathscythe, and was about to move on to the folder named "Trowa Barton / HeavyArms 03" when the cursor started moving towards the link which said "Duo Maxwell ". He mentally strained against his training, his instincts, and his curiosity, and just managed to overcome the mechanical need to find out more.  
He successfully clicked the "HeavyArms" file and continued to read up on the Gundams.  
  
  
Trowa, after finishing his training session with Charlie, had gone to the Mess Hall for a snack. Wondering whether to go back and take Charlie something to eat too, he sat on his stool next to the counter. Hearing several sets of footsteps running up the corridor, he got up and went out into the passage. What he saw made him follow in surprise. Duo was running up the corridor, holding open doors. The reason for this was that he was being closely followed by Wufei, also running, and carrying the limp body of Quatre Winner across his shoulder. Quatre showed no sign of injury, but none of life either. Had he been someone else, he would probably have gone running after them, to help, and to find out what happened. However being himself, he decided that he would be unable to help them as they were perfectly capable themselves, and neither of them looked to be in a talking mood. The Dragon and Shingami had returned.  
  
  
Wufei was aware of Quatre's breathing, shallow but strong enough. He carried the unconscious Arabian over his shoulder, through the Medlab doors. They had been propped open with a chair, by Duo who'd run on a bit in front, and fixed up the bed ready for his friend's arrival. Placing him gently down on the bed Wufei stepped back to let Duo check him out again. As Maxwell leant across he found a strong pulse and good breathing, he may as well have been sleeping.  
"He's fine, just gotta get his breath back."  
Wufei watched as he crossed to the cupboards. Opening the first he displayed a surprisingly tidy shelf full of medical equipment.  
"I wish Noin hadn't tidied everything so well in here, I can't find- Oh, here it is."  
He took out the oxygen bottle and fixed it to a tube mask. Bringing it across he put it over Quatre's nose and mouth.  
"This should do the job."  
He opened the valve, turning it on and off again, then after a few seconds, removed the mask from his patient. Who then coughed gently, and his eyelids fluttered.  
"See, no problem."  
  
  
Quatre awoke to find himself lying in the medlab. He blinked his eyes to focus, and pushed himself up on his elbows. Duo came towards him to lay a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't overdo it."  
Quatre smiled, noticing Wufei on his other side. "Last time it was the other way around."  
Wufei nodded, and was about to leave.  
"What happened? I was just standing on the platform and..."  
"You fell."  
"I fell? From Sandrock? How?"  
"We think y' blacked out, an' then y' just, y' know, fell."  
"Blacked out...Do you know-"  
"Lack of oxygen."  
"Oh..."  
"We think the explosion may have opened the Gundam somehow, so it wasn't airtight-"  
"-so any air in the cockpit would have dispersed into space, straight away."  
"But luckily there was enough in the emergency supply to keep you awake till you got back safely. But the delayed effect was that your body kinda shut itself down I s'pose."  
"If I fell, why am I not more heavily injured?"  
"Cause Wufei over there caught ya, before y' hit the floor."  
Quatre blinked, and turned to Wufei.  
"Thank you."  
Wufei nodded in acknowledgement, and went to the door.  
"Do you think it was done on purpose? I mean, by the intruder?"  
"It is possible, however if it was, I do not believe you would be here to ask."  
And with that he left. Duo shook his head in mock shame.  
"Honestly, he's gotta learn t' be less blunt."  
Quatre laughed, and coughed. "I was going to ask if I could leave now, but I guess I'm confined to barracks."  
"Yeah, well the medlab anyway." Duo replied with a smile "D'ya want me t' get y' anythin'? Drink? Snack? Cards?"  
Quatre went to shake his head, and flinched, holding his neck. Duo raised an eyebrow.  
"Whiplash. From the impact."  
"D'ya wanna brace? Or are ya ok?"  
"No brace, but I think I'll have that drink. Iced lemonade should do it nicely."  
"Sure, one iced lemonade comin' right up." He went off down the hall. Quatre smiled, lay back, and closed his eyes. ~ Just resting them. ~ he thought to himself. ~ Although I bet Duo's method is less painful. ~  
  
Hilde was still in the Hangar. She had inspected every part of the outside of Sandrock that she could without actually touching it, as that wasn't really acceptable, and despite the fact that she didn't think Quatre himself would mind, Wufei could be a different matter. He really didn't seem to like her very much, but she didn't know what she could have done to offend him. Heero didn't like anyone much, and there was something about Trowa that made her feel uneasy, he just had that look, though what it was she wasn't sure. Quatre was friendly and chatty with everyone, and that left, well, Duo. And she knew what he was like. Deciding to stay out of everyone's way she left for her room, which was at the other end of the base from the guy's rooms, quite close to the hangar actually. On arrival to her designated quarters, she found herself wondering if it was safe to be alone, with this intruder guy on the loose. ~ But I'm not a Gundam pilot. I'm not on the specified target list. ~ But the voice in her head implied otherwise. ~ You're in their home, staying with them, and you're their friend, aren't you? ~ She lay on the bed, watching the ceiling. ~ We must really be in it this time ~  
  
  
Heero had almost finished the HeavyArms file, and had decided that after that he'd take a break. He thought about what Trowa had said earlier  
~...its not humanly possible...Even you...~  
Maybe he was right. He knew he couldn't do everything, but then no-one could, so that was acceptable. Finishing the file, he found himself faced with Quatre's folder, but found not the slightest need to look in it. Well, almost everyone knew about the Winner family. He recalled Quatre telling him about when he first met Duo.  
"I am Quatre Reberba Winner"  
"Winner!?!" Explanations were given, and then the introduction was returned.  
"Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never lie. That's me in a nutshell."   
~ Everyone may know the Winners, but I can't recall any Maxwell Family. ~ he realized he was doing it again, taunting himself with the idea of finding out his friend's past.  
~ I mustn't intervene. If he doesn't want to tell it himself, then he thinks it irrelevant. ~  
He turned off the monitor, pushed out his chair, and decided to go to the Mess Hall, it was past lunch time now, and he hadn't eaten yet. He shut his door behind him, and went for a late lunch.  
  
  
Fun.  



	12. Quatre's problems...

Intruder - Part Twelve  
Quatre's problems...  
  
  
Trowa had been sitting playing Solitaire when he heard Heero drawing near outside in the corridor. He ignored him and continued to play.  
The newcomer got his lunch and sat down opposite.  
~ Does Heero know what happened? ~ Trowa looked up.  
If he did he showed no emotion, but that was usual for him, so it was impossible to tell. He had intended to ask him if he had been in the Hangar recently, and if he had seen what had happened, but when he went to ask, all that came out was  
"Quatre?"  
"Hmm?" Heero looked up at him. His face was blank, if slightly confused.  
Trowa was about to explain when the door flew open, smashing against the wall and Duo came falling through the threshold.  
"Ow! Aw man! Who keeps shuttin' the doors 'round here?!"  
He looked up and noticed the other two sitting there.  
Trowa had jumped from his seat on his arrival.  
"Uh, Hi guys!" Trowa opened his mouth to speak, but Duo cut him off. "He's fine, no worries! Just a bit weak from the lack of air, so he's gotta stay in bed, Dr. Maxwell's orders! Oh yeah, I'm s'posed t' be getting him a drink."  
Trowa sat down and relaxed, as Heero stood up looking at Duo, glancing at Trowa, then back to Duo.  
"Who? What's going on?"  
He watched as Duo proceeded to get Quatre's lemonade, successfully balancing it while bouncing around trying to find the straws, and explaining to both Heero and Trowa exactly what had happened from the beginning.  
"...and then he just fell where are those flippin' straws!? Ah here they are! Yeah, and Wufei caught him an' we took him t' the medlab. He's still there an' there's nothin' wrong with him, 'cept he's got a bit o' whiplash."  
Heero sat down with a bump, and Trowa sighed.  
"An' I'm gonna take him his lemonade now 'k? See ya later!"  
With that he ran back out the door and off down the hall.  
All Heero could think was that the intruder must somehow be behind this. But in the back of his mind he was still thinking about the name. He knew he'd heard the name Maxwell before somewhere, maybe ages ago, but couldn't remember where. Maybe he could trade in his story for Duo's. If he was even interested, and he may not be.  
  
  
Wufei was now sitting in Nataku in the Hangar, trying to piece together what had happened this morning. He'd even closed the hatch, in an effort to concentrate. He hadn't been there long when he saw "Hilde" come in through the gravity lock door on the platform opposite. He watched as she walked around, she seemed to be looking at him. No, not him, but the MS next to his, and it wasn't her Taurus, but Quatre's Sandrock.  
~ Sandrock ~ Hadn't he thought it'd moved? He wasn't sure it had, but something was different since he'd gone out and come back. Ignoring the woman outside, he checked back to his link on his computer into the DCS. Checking for about 10a.m. he left it running a search, and looked back to his view-screens to look for Duo's "friend". She'd gone. Checking all views, he noticed that the Taurus' hatch was open. Switching to the base security system he found her, sitting in her Taurus' pilot seat, with her eyes shut.  
~ Maybe this woman isn't so weak. She thinks that the problem was in Sandrock too. ~  
  
  
Duo was walking back down the hall to the medlab, to give Quatre his lemonade. He had been running, but was getting hot, and didn't want to have to drink it himself. Strolling along the corridor he was looking nowhere in particular. Coming round the corner to the medlab he froze. Crouching low in the hallway in front was a man, holding a silenced gun, and pointing it through the double doors at the unknowing victim-to-be, Quatre.  
Duo hesitated for less than a fraction of a second.  
He dive-tackled the intruder and kicked the gun away. The enemy was pinned with one arm at his side, while the Destroyer clung on its back.  
"Raaahhhh!!!" Duo yelled kicking out and pushing away from the wall. It worked, knocking his foe to the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Quatre jump up off his bed, and stumble on a chair.  
"Duo!"  
"Quatr-aah!" He'd been cut off as he cried out in pain as it was his turn to be rammed into a wall. The eyes said it all, flashing from pain to the burning rage of the Shingami.  
"Duo? What should I do?" Quatre wasn't sure if the God of Death would appreciate a disorientated ally in this fight, as he could make a weakness for the enemy to target.  
~ I can't get help, the others are in the other end of the base, and they're blocking my way through. ~ All he could do was watch as the pair of combatants wrested across the hall.  



	13. Fashion victim...

Intruder - Part Thirteen  
Fashion victim...  
  
  
"Back off buddy!" Duo roared. Quatre didn't know if he meant him or the intruder.  
"Whoa! Damn you, you b-ahh"  
As his friend cried out for the second time, Quatre could stand it no longer. Seeing the gun on the floor he tried to reach it, but it was kicked away by the enemy.  
Duo realized this and pushed off the wall again, and shoved it back to Quatre. He had been too busy watching the gun to see the attacker pull a knife, and only Quatre's shout and the dull glint from the lights above gave it away. There wasn't much he could do to avoid it, other than attack back. He landed a good blow in the "stomach" which should have winded him, but only caught him off guard. The knife flashed and a bolt of pain flew up his leg. He'd sliced his shin open, not very deep, but it was still painful and bleeding into his jeans. Duo roared again, not with pain, but with the anger welling up inside of him, and leaking out, just like his blood.  
~ The other's must have heard that. ~ Quatre hoped. He still couldn't get to the gun, their adversary had it beneath him, out of reach. Duo was bleeding.  
He was trying hard, but so far unsuccessfully, to make him drop the knife. Seeing the gun below him he kicked at it and felt the burning in his leg. The gun slid across, almost within Quatre's grasp.  
~ I must draw him away. ~  
He pulled him across and went to ram his head in the wall. It barely touched it.  
~ Weak! ~  
It had however left his chest 'open' to attack. The opponent tried to, literally, swinging the blade at Duo's body. He pulled himself away, but slipped in the growing skid-marks from his shin. It felt like lightning searing across his chest, as he fell to the ground. The intruder stood over him, and looking up Duo saw his own face mirrored there, then the image was gone, and left the shadow hanging over him.  
*BANG *  
He rolled left instantly, to try to dodge the bullet that he expected, but instead of seeing the tiled floor shatter on impact, his opponent came crashing down next to him.  
Glancing over to where Quatre was standing, he was still poised for the next shot, holding the slippery pistol in his steady hands. There was no need for it, as the figure lying next to the injured pilot didn't move.  
At this moment in time, the others came running in, first Trowa and Heero from the mess, then Hilde and Wufei from the Hangar.  
"Duo!" Hilde exclaimed in surprise. Rushing over to him, he struggled to his feet. She hugged him, giving him the support he needed.  
"He ruined my favorite shirt."  
She smiled at him, glad he was in a joking mood, that meant he wasn't too badly injured.  
"S'ok I'll get you another one."  
After acknowledging that the bloody pilot was not in any mortal danger, Heero was more interested in the prone figure lying at Duo's feet. Wufei caught Duo's eye. He smiled at him, and Chang nodded in return, and left. Trowa still stood in the background, against the wall, as if he was waiting to be invited.  
Quatre dropped the gun to the floor. It landed with a click on the tiles. He went to Duo.  
"You saved my life didn't you? He was going to shoot me while I was just lying in there..."  
"Aw, who's countin'? Anyway, I think ya just repaid the debt." He said motioning to the figure on the floor. Hilde let go of him and he buckled slightly, without falling. Both she and Quatre looked concerned. He joked them back into their previous moods.  
"Hey, he ruined your shirt too, it's all gone red."  
Hilde looked down, and he was right. The pale blue blouse she'd put on this morning was now decorated with a stripe of dark red across the front. Quatre frowned.  
"We should get those fixed up." He said, and to the sound of Duo's friendly protests both he and Hilde push/dragged him through the doors and onto the ready-made bed.  
"Hey, no fair two on one! An' I'm injured! Heero?! This ain't fair!"  
  
  
Heero ignored him, busy looking at the "dead" trespasser. The blood on him was not Duo's, he hadn't lost that much. If he had he wouldn't be playing around now.  
~ So where is it from? ~ Searching the body provided the answer, inside the hollow casing of the upper body was a small reservoir tank, to persuade them it was real, after all, a machine couldn't bleed could it?  
~ So that's where it all came from. Wufei too, he didn't have any major wounds. Sly. ~  
He continued to check over the mechanics of their stalker. He was so interested in the workings of the so-called 'Gundam' that he was there for quite a while, because when he looked up he saw Duo being bandaged.  
  
Quatre had almost finished neatly wrapping his lower leg. Hilde however was busy tying him down to the bed, as the strips of material had got caught on the side, and the gash across Duo's ribs, although not as deep, had been leaking slightly more than his shin.  
Quatre finished binding his leg wound, and looked up at the other. His eyes went wide.  
"What? Whaat?!" Duo asked, trying to see where he was looking at.  
"Um, shall I finish that for you, Hilde?" Quatre asked trying to keep a straight face.  
"No, I'm almost done." She replied, being to busy tying the wraps, she was oblivious to his smile. Duo managed to see her handiwork, and grimaced. The knots were each half the size of his fist. Trying to change the conversation, Quatre said  
"You should be fine, we'll just need to change the dressing when it needs it, say every couple of hours."  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Ya mean I've gotta stay here like this for two hours?! I can't even move!!" He wriggled and got nowhere, just to prove a point.  
"That's ok, I'm sure I'll find something to do." Hilde said. She had the smallest gleam in her eye, and Duo knew what she meant.  
~ My stuff! The cupboards! Man, she's gonna tidy my room! ~ then he remembered how he'd left them ~ Phew, safe. ~  
"Quatre, can't you get Trowa to introduce her to Max?" he asked, trying to keep her out of his room while he was otherwise engaged.  
"Trowa's out here!" Heero called from the hall.  
"Trowa they want you in there."  
  
Carefully, with his usual casual grace, Trowa Barton stepped over Heero and the fallen foe. Touching the door it opened, and he went in.  
"Hey, Trowa! How are ya?"  
He frowned. "Better than you, it would seem."  
"Aw, c'mon, just cause I look like a mummy, don't mean I'm done bad."  
"So, what is wrong?"  
"Only a couple o' scratches. That guy fought like a wom-ow!"  
Hilde had finished the last knot, and pulled it tight, too tight.  
"Aw, c'mon babe, y' know I didn't mean it like that. C'm'ere."  
"We have to tie them tight so the pressure prevents anymore blood loss. And there's no point me coming over to hug you, as you can't sit up to do it anyway." Again there was a slight shine in her blue eyes. And the corner of her mouth was just up the smallest bit.  
"Blood loss?! With all them stitches?!" she frowned at him for joking about it, and for his previous comment. "No offence meant, Hilde, y' know what I-"  
"Yes." She turned to Trowa. "So who's this Max then, anyway?"  
"I'll take you to see Charlie know. Follow me."  
"I thought-"  
"Duo thinks he should be called Max, But Trowa calls him Charlie." Quatre explained.  
"And what do you think?" she pressed.  
"Uh, I think you should follow Trowa." He gestured to his friend, who'd already started off up the corridor.  
"Oh, ok." She got past the blockage on the hallway floor. "Bye Duo!"  
"Bye." He watched her walk away around the corner and waited till he thought she would be out of earshot. Then looking down at his chest and up to his companion he asked; "Can y' sort these out now, Cat? Please?"  
Quatre smiled at him. He walked over and gently tugged at the chaotic mess of material. "Sure, let's find the end."  
  



	14. An idea...

Intruder - Part Fourteen  
An Idea...  
  
  
Wufei Chang was sitting in his room. He would have gone to the Hangar, but something told him that it would be easier to concentrate in the larger privacy of his chamber. Sitting up on his bunk, he sat with his eyes shut. He was confused. He thought he should be pleased, the intruder had been defeated, although not by his own hand, and the danger was over. Maybe that was what bothered him, there was no challenge anymore. No that wasn't it. Being a Gundam pilot, he knew there was always something there, a lurking threat to peace, or another organization which had over-imaginative ideals of it's place in the universe.  
It was too easy. That's what it was. They had discussed (if somewhat briefly) that this enemy was a 'Gundam', therefore it would be severely difficult to destroy, but not invulnerable, (as they themselves had found out the hard way more than once) but it would definitely take more than a single bullet to 'kill' it. Something was definitely wrong, but he still couldn't deduce the whole point of this foe. So many questions, and so few answers. Perhaps it was programmed to act like a human should.  
~ But if this was true, it wouldn't stay, would it? ~  
Because if it did, it would be searched, and the discovery would be made that it was not a person, then it's secret would be out, and it would be pointless acting anymore.   
~ This is going in circles ~  
  
  
Trowa walked silently along the corridor. Hilde broke the silence.  
"So, why are we going to my room?"  
"You'd better get changed first."  
Hilde was going to protest, then looked down at her shirt. It had gone a dark reddish brown, stained with Duo's blood.  
"Ok."  
He waited in the corridor for her while she got changed. He was mildly surprised when she came back out in an old pilot shirt, and a pair of faded jeans with holes in the knees.  
"Better?"  
He gave he a funny look.  
"What? Hey, this is who I am. If this Charlie/Max guy doesn't appreciate me for who I am, then I don't even wanna meet him. Where is he anyway?"  
Trowa had started up the corridor, and stopped at Catherine's door.  
"Why are you going in Catherine's room? Is this Charlie/Max person in there?"  
"Not person exactly." He said opening the door. Being the gentleman he let her in first.  
"Well what-"she stopped in the doorway in front of him. "A lion! - What's with the lion?"  
She turned back to Trowa. He'd shut the door behind them. The lion looked up at them, sniffing the air. Trowa whistled *phweeet *"Here," He said, pointing at his feet. He crouched down, as the lion came running towards him, leaping across the room, and over the heap of rugs on the floor.  
"Uh, Trowa?..."  
He made no reply as the lion pounced, landing on the floor just in front of him, and licked his face. ~ Ok, now I know the guys aren't exactly usual, but this is pushing it. ~  
  
Trowa shoved the lion away, "I've told you not to lick people's faces." He sounded as though he was scolding a naughty child, and Hilde was somewhat bewildered as it held its paw over its face and looked at the carpet. Trowa stood up and came over to her.  
"This is Charlie."  
"Oh..."  
"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"  
"Uh, I'm not sure...how exactly-"  
"Come." She moved nervously to follow him, and realized he was referring to the lion. It came. He sat down and it stretched itself out in front of him, raking the rug with his claws, then lay out across the floor, reminding her of that ancient statue in one of the deserts on Earth. She crouched down next to Trowa, wondering how she should do this.  
But she didn't need to worry, as he took he hand and stroked it along Charlie's back.  
The result was a noise which sounded similar to the engines of the boosters on the back of her Taurus, or possibly a space carrier being launched. She assumed it was purring.  
"He likes you."  
"Oh." ~ Great. Well I guess it could be worse. He might not have. ~  
  
After watching with amusement the performance of Duo and Quatre trying to fix the bandages, Heero dragged the robotic corpse to the Mess hall. He would have taken it to his room, but that was all the way up the other end of the compound, and he'd already left a trail of its 'blood' all the way along the corridor.  
~ Guess I'd better clear it up. ~  
He laid the mechanical body on the table, on top of a thick layer of paper and cloth. He knew Quatre wouldn't appreciate this, especially if he ruined the table.   
He left the Intruder lying on his makeshift workshop, and went to fetch something to clear the hall floor.  
  
  
Duo was still lying on the bed, as he'd been instructed, and he'd decided that it was, in this case, best to do as he was told.  
~ Well this is a first. ~ Quatre thought as he sipped his lemonade. Heero had been thoughtful enough to bring him and Duo one each, as the one originally intended for him had been shattered across the floor of the corridor.  
Quatre wondered what Heero was doing, where ever it was he'd gone. ~ He's probably up to something, and he's trying to keep me happy so I don't go and interfere. Well, whatever it is he can do it, it's probably important, and I'm supposed to be in that bed anyway. ~ He looked across at Duo. He'd just sat up, well, kind of, and was examining his braid.  
"What's wrong, Duo?"  
"D'ya want me to write a list?"  
"No, I meant what are you thinking about?"  
"Nothing much, well not that I'd wanna talk about anyway."  
"So why are you fiddling with the end of your plait?" Quatre couldn't see exactly what he was doing, he was at the wrong angle. It looked like- no, he wasn't sure.  
"I was thinking about how long it's gonna take me to wash the red-brown stuff out of it."  
"What?" Quatre looked confused.  
"That guy bled all over it." Duo frowned. "It's gonna take ages to wash out."  
"Here let me see..." Quatre started over to the bed.  
"...No."  
"Why not? Maybe I could do something with it while you're just lying there..."  
"But-"  
"It's okay, I'll be careful."  
Duo was going to refuse again, but he didn't want to see that hurt look in his friend's eyes again, so instead he agreed.  
"...'K" he moved and pulled it round the other side. It was undone. Quatre looked slightly confused. Duo frowned again, and explained.  
"I would have tied it up again, but-"  
"It looks like it's been c-" Quatre realized what he was saying. He looked down at his friend, who was looking away from him. If Duo had been standing up, he would have been looking at his feet, but all he could do was turn away.  
"Oh..." Quatre looked down too. None of them knew why Duo kept this braid, he'd never said, and they'd never asked. But they all knew it was important to him, as important as Nataku was to Wufei, or as the Magnamac corps were to himself.  
'I never let her cut it, but this guy managed to.'  
It was barely a whisper, and Duo didn't turn around to face him. Quatre saw a single drop of water fall, and soak into the bed sheets. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what he could say.  
~ Her? Who's "her"? An old friend? His mother? Someone from his past? ~  
  
Quatre then realized that it was probably Duo who they knew the least about out of the five of them. He himself was born of one of the richest and most famous families in Earth and the colonies, and although no one but him knew every detail, they got the idea.  
Heero had been previously trained as an assassin, and then found by Doctor J, who looked after him, and he became a Gundam pilot.  
No-one knew much of Trowa's past, even perhaps Trowa himself, they'd only recently found out that Catherine Bloom was his sister.  
Wufei was another dark one, from the Long clan. His name for Altron (and Shenlong before it) "Nataku" was thought to be the name of one of his friends, or clan members who'd died in battle, possibly against the Alliance.  
But Duo, no one knew much of at all. Quatre realized now that his friendly, slightly crazy persona hid everything, from everyone, as he was hardly ever serious, you couldn't ask him serious questions, and when he was serious, in battle, there was no time to talk anyway. But now? But what about now?  
~ Duo Maxwell. 'Maxwell'. I've never properly thought about it before, but I'm sure I've heard that name before, somewhere...~  
  
  
Duo was ashamed of himself, well the Duo that everyone knew was.  
~ How could I just break like that? Well at least it was only Quatre, ~  
He wasn't being hard on him, he just knew the Arabian wouldn't tell, if he had heard or seen anything.  
~ Now it's time to cover my trail. ~  
*growl * faint laugh * "You didn't hear that, did you?"  
"Hmm? What?"  
"Obviously not...wait for it..." *growl, rumble *  
"What? Was that you?"  
Duo smirked, and sat up, about to swing his legs round, and get off the bed.  
"Y'know what? I think I'm hungry." He said as he swung himself around, and slipped gently off of the bed, onto his left leg. "Ok, lets try-"  
"Duo! No! You can't go now, you've gotta stay here in bed."  
He turned to face Quatre. "I'm sure you had the same orders." He said, with a smile.  
"Yes, maybe, but I think you're the one who'd be better off resting. Especially with your-" "Ow! My leg..." he winced as he touched it cautiously, then lifted it up, and got back on the bed. "Uh, ok, maybe you're right, for now."  
"What do you want?"  
A smile spread across Duo's face, Quatre imagined it was just because of the proposition of lunch.  
"Hmm? Oh, um y'know, some sandwiches or somethin', crisps, or chocolate, or-"  
"You call that lunch?"  
"Sure, s' what I had all the time."  
"When?"  
"From the canteen at Relena's school. Y'know, me 'n' Heero, we used the school as a cover, it was just down the road from the OZ military base."  
"School food?! Yuck! I'm going to show you a real lunch."  
"Quat-" Duo started but he'd already gone.  
~ Ok, Lets get this sorted. ~  
He looked down at his well wrapped leg, and the rather odd jeans he was now wearing. The left leg was intact, although somewhat dirty, but the on other side the denim had been cut off just above his knee.  
~ Aw man?! Hmm, Hey! Maybe Heero wants some new shorts...~  
  



	15. Lunch...

Intruder - Part Fifteen  
Lunch...  
  
  
Wufei, fed up with sitting in his room, had gone to find Heero. He wanted to find out if the intruder really was made of Gundanium. Walking up the corridor, he could smell cooking. ~ Quatre was supposed to be resting. ~  
It was still possible he could black out again, but he'd got away with it because Duo had now taken up the position of the patient. ~ Duo, patient? ~ A faint smile passed his features as he opened the door to the Mess hall.  
As he'd guessed, it was Quatre cooking, but he wasn't alone, as Heero was standing over the parts of the intruder, which was strewn across the table. As he entered Quatre turned around to see who it was.  
"Oh, Hi Wufei. Are you hungry?"  
Chang thought for a moment. "Yes. A little."  
"Ok, you can have some of this when its finished." Quatre continued his cooking.  
He turned to Heero, who was examining part of the robotic assassin. To Wufei, it looked almost like-  
"The power source. A mini fusion reactor equipped with sufficient shielding to silence it." Heero explained. He placed a large sheet of metal back over it, and removed it again. "Very sophisticated." He put if down on the table carefully, and picked up another piece. The Gundam style head/mask. It had no crest, but other than that, wouldn't have looked too out of place in the Hangar. He offered it to Wufei, who declined, and picked up another bit. Turning it over in his hands he offered a suggestion.  
"Weapon storage?"  
"If it was full size, it would be the pilot's cockpit."  
"..." Chang placed it back where it had come from, and traded for a new piece.  
"What do you think this is for?" he asked, giving it to Heero. He took it, and wiped it clean on his shirt.  
"Hmm..." he moved a few pieces on it and a light flickered on. It sparked. Heero was checking it over as he spoke.  
"Self detonation mechanism. If it has as much power as the other one, then-"  
"Other one?" Wufei inquired.  
"Yes. It would seem - ah, there it is." He pulled a couple of wires out. It sparked again then went out. "-the other one was not made entirely of Gundanium, only a small part of it. That part actually." He pointed to the pilot's seat Wufei had picked up earlier. That part only is made from Gundanium. The piece I found wasn't from the robot.  
"Then where-" He stopped, as if he had just solved the puzzle, or at least part of it.  
"Sandrock." He said simply.  
Quatre turned his attention back to the other two. "What!? How could it-"  
"Duo's room, now." Heero said, getting an idea.  
"But won't he-"  
"Are you coming or not Quatre?"  
"Yes" ~ If its to do with Sandrock then of course I'm going. Lunch will have to wait. ~  
"Right then." He said, and they left.  
Quatre turned off the oven and put his meal in the fridge. Then he went after them.  
  
  
Trowa didn't like to admit it, but Hilde was actually very good with the whole Charlie thing. What he meant was, that he'd expected her to, well he didn't know what he'd expected here to do, but he didn't think she'd be like this...  
"Charlie? Charlie, c'mon. C'm'ere." He came. "There's a good boy, aren't you great!"  
She was sitting on the sofa, and Charlie had come over and sat next to her. She was roughly scratching his neck, and under his head. He was sitting there with his eyes shut, and the loud 'purring' noise was coming from him again.  
Trowa watched as he laid his head down on her lap, and continued purring. She was stroking the back of his neck now, combing his scruffy mane with her fingers.  
Looking up at Trowa, she smiled at him;  
"How am I doing?"  
He nodded. Charlie gazed up at her with those big brown eyes.  
"Oh, sorry Chars."  
~ Chars? Great, now he has three names. ~  
"Trowa?" Hilde asked.  
He looked up at her.  
"Don't lions usually have kinda yellow eyes?"  
"It depends on the parents."  
"Oh."  
Charlie meanwhile was busy registering Hilde's scent, and fixing it to the memory of her. He knew she would always give him plenty of attention, just like his playmate.  
  
  
When Heero, Wufei and Quatre got to Duo's room, they found it still reasonably tidy, this was very unusual, especially for Duo, but they had all been so busy, he just can't have had enough time to mess it up again.  
They all went in, and Wufei started scanning the camera views. He soon found it.  
"This one" he pointed at the screen which showed Sandrock.  
Heero flipped it over to the main screen, and started to rewind.  
"When did you go out this morning, Wufei?"  
"With Quatre? About 11.00am. But it was yesterday that I thought it had moved."  
"Yesterday? What time?"  
"10.00am."  
  
  
Quatre was sitting on the bed, staring into the floor.  
~ This was on purpose? But who? ~  
As he was looking down he noticed a pair of jeans sticking out from under the bed. The bit he could see had a brown stripe across it. ~ Oh, Duo. What are you up to now? ~  
He glanced over to see what the other two were doing. Sandrock was on the main screen, and they were watching Trowa doing something to it. Quatre was torn. He wanted to stay and watch, to find out what was going on. But he also wanted to go and find Duo, wanting to know what he was doing up, and out of the medlab. The other two were so engrossed in the proceedings on the TV, that they were practically ignoring him. ~ I'll go and find Duo. ~  
"Excuse me? Heero? Wufei? I'm going to," he paused thinking of an excuse, and wondering if they'd heard him. "I'm going to finish lunch."  
"Not for me." Wufei said, watching the resident acrobat climbing around on Sandrock. Heero said nothing. Quatre left for the mess hall, I he wasn't in the medlab and he wasn't in his room, then that would be the first place to check.  
  
Hilde was still stroking a very contented Charlie. He'd dozed off, and was sleeping with his head still on her lap.  
"Uh- My legs have gone to sleep."  
Trowa looked up, disturbed from his thoughts.  
"When are we going to let him out?"  
"Hmm, what do you mean, out?"  
"Y'know, just in the corridors."  
"I suppose we could let him out now."  
"He's asleep."  
"Not for long."  
"But-"  
"Charlie!"  
The lion sprang off the sofa, and went to Trowa. He followed as he opened the door.  
"Go on then."  
Charlie sniffed the door and slipped out in to the hall.  
"There."  
Hilde watched in silence. Trowa left, and was about to close the door on her when he remembered she was there.  
"Coming?"  
"Yes."   
  
  
Quatre had reached the Mess hall door. It was closed. It was hardly ever closed. Gently so as not to make a noise, he opened it. As he had thought Duo was indeed out of bed, and currently rummaging through the fridge, absently humming a tune. Quatre noticed that his braid had been retied at the end, and hardly looked any different from usual.  
He stood in the door way and watched as he picked up a packet of something, and closed the fridge. He then opened the cupboards to get a plate, and, sighed. It was empty. *Mutter mumble complain * Quatre watched as Duo put whatever it was in the microwave, *whir...ping *and almost immediately took it out again. Holding the hot whatever it was in the now empty plastic wrapper, he bent down, and got another little plastic packet out of the freezer below the counter, holding it in his mouth while he stood up, and shut the door. He then turned around, packet still in mouth, and saw Quatre. Quatre smiled at him and waved. Duo opened his mouth to speak, and had to catch the second packet as it fell.  
  
  
"Uh, Hi Cat. What're y' doin'? Spyin' on me?"  
"Duo, just answer me this, What are you doing?"  
"Havin' a picnic. What's it look like?"  
Quatre frowned, and crossed his arms. Duo shrugged, and started his lunch. Quatre was still watching, and wanted to hear the excuse.  
"I'm provin' that I'm not a charity case, an' I can cope for myself. I don't need anyone lookin' after me, or keepin' an eye on me. I ain't a kid no more."  
Quatre's expression softened, in apology for pressing him. But still seemed curious as to what it was exactly that Duo was eating. He explained.  
"Microwave sausage rolls...my specialty."  
"Really? How do you do them?"  
"Well, first y' get them outta the fridge, an' stick 'em in the Micro for about 10 - 30 seconds, and, well, that's it, simple."  
"Aw, Duo, honestly."  
"Y' didn't think I made 'em did you? Are you crazy? No chance!" He laughed.  
He'd finished his lunch, and opened the other packet. Quatre eyed it suspiciously.  
"This? Ice cream. In chocolate." He grinned. "I got Hilde t' bring 'em over last time, an' I've been savin' 'em for later."  
Quatre shook his head and smiled. Duo ducked under the counter and re-emerged holding another of the shiny golden packets. He threw it across to Quatre, and ignored the stab of pain for moving his shoulder too fast with a chest injury.  
"Here, you have this one."  
Quatre caught it. "Thanks." He beamed.  
  
Hilde went out into the corridor after Charlie. He'd already gone off down towards the Pilot's wing. She followed him, with Trowa behind her. He didn't know why he was going there, with her, but vaguely he wondered if maybe he should watch Charlie, just to make sure he doesn't do anything he shouldn't or whatever. He also wanted to find out if Heero had found anything new. Going after Hilde, who was going after Charlie, who in turn seemed to be looking for the other pilots, wasn't really very interesting, but it was a good excuse to wander around doing nothing.   
  
  
Wufei and Heero were still working on the DCS. They had already decided that it wasn't Trowa, even if it did look like him. Trowa wouldn't harm Quatre, he was his best friend.  
~ But can we prove it? ~  
They could. At the time at which 'Trowa' was in the Hangar, he was also in the corridor, fixing up the mess made by the explosion with Heero. This was confirmed when 'Trowa' disappeared from view behind Sandrock, and didn't come out again. However 'Duo' did. This was a mistake, because at that moment the ceiling hatch opened, and in came Altron. 'Duo' ran out the Hangar, and round the corner out of sight, but not before Wufei had gotten out of Nataku, and shouted to "Maxwell" who was retreating around the corner. Wufei on screen looked a little confused, but very calm, and reasonably pleased with himself. The Wufei sitting next to Heero then pointed to himself, and rewound then played back the last couple minutes as he explained what had happened.  
"Here I land, and think Sandrock has moved, although it has not. Then I get out, and I see Maxwell going round the corner. I call him, but he doesn't answer. Then I leave."  
"What about before you came in? Did anything happen then?"  
"No, I don't think so."  
"Nothing? At all?"  
"I was out destroying mines. There was some MD too. Then I came back in. My radar blipped, so I checked it, but nothing was there." Wufei reported his actions.  
Heero nodded, and rewound to the bit just before Altron returned. He flicked through a couple of different views. He got to the one he was looking for. There in the center of the screen was a large image of Nataku, firing reverse thrusters to slow for landing.  
"When did the radar go?"  
"Just before entering the hatch."  
The same view, a little later, showed the back of Altron close to entering the Hangar bay. There was nothing else, just stars and empty space, with Colony L6 in the very far background. ~ Nothing? There must be something somewhere ~  
At that moment, the door opened...  
  



	16. Nanashi...

Intruder - Part Sixteen  
Nanashi...  
  
  
A lion came in through the door, quickly followed by Hilde.  
"Uh, hi guys, sorry- 'you shouldn't be in here now Charlie, they're busy' my apologies-"  
She was about to lead him out of the door, but Trowa came in and blocked his way, so he went to the other two instead. To her surprise, Wufei didn't frown at her, just glanced her way, then turned his attention to the lion who was trying to lay it's head on his lap.  
He smiled faintly ~ Foolish beast. ~ He ran his fingers through Charlie's mane, who rumbled in reply. She smiled, Wufei did have some compassion after all.  
  
  
Duo and Quatre were sitting at the table, which was now cleared of Heero's debris. The blonde, liking his space, had put all the pieces of the intruder in a cardboard box, and sat it on a spare chair.  
"So they think the bit that Heero found is from Sandrock, and that there's more than one of these guys." He finished, motioning at the box of parts.  
Duo's eyes were wide. "So if they're in my room, discoverin' what's goin' on, then what the hell are we doin' in here? You wanna know don't ya? 'specially as its Sandrock."  
He stood up, almost knocking over his chair, then winced as it knocked against his shin.  
"Yes, but they work better alone, and..." Quatre looked at the table.  
Duo gave him a questioning glance.  
"...and I'm not sure if I want to know." He gazed up, with those wide pale blue eyes, and reminded Duo of, well something, but he wasn't sure what. Something innocent and caring anyway. Maybe his opponent had bounced his head on the wall harder than he'd thought. "Aw, c'mon Cat, course y' wanna find out, I mean, we can't finish this till we know everythin' that's goin' down, can we? An' anyway, if I'm not in bed, I should at least have supervision, right? Which means as I'm goin' then you've gotta come too."  
"Quatre." He said "and yes, I'll come."  
"Sorry, Cat-re, can y' pass me my stick?"  
Quatre picked up a battered piece of metal, and gave it to Duo.  
"Thanks. All set?"  
He nodded  
"'k, lets go then."  
About to pick up the box of bits, he saw his friend's expression.  
"Wha'd'ya want that for? Heero's perfectly able to get it himself. Remember, we're injured." He grinned and winked at him. Duo Maxwell was back with a vengeance.  
  
Trowa had entered the door behind Hilde. He walked straight over to Heero, and sat down. Heero made no acknowledgment that he was there, but continued his work.  
"What have you found?"  
"You. Apparently."  
Trowa looked interested more than confused. Possibly because of Heero's explanation of Duo's outburst to him before, in the Mess. He watched as Heero backed up the tape. He saw Duo leaving the Hangar, except being in reverse, he seemed to run into it backwards, then hid behind Sandrock. Altron took off, and Trowa Barton emerged out of the silent shadow of 04.  
"Hmm..."  
Hilde stared at him as he just stood, gazing into the pixels of the screen.  
"So, what do you think?" Heero asked, without looking up.  
"Hmm..." he replied.  
"Trowa? Trowa Barton?" Hilde said "Come in 03?!"  
Now it was Heero's turn to frown at her, while Chang watched for the reaction.  
"Yes. Yes, definitely strange. How one person can be two. Was Duo there before? And then when Nanashi went in, he came out? It's almost funny, isn't it."  
'Nana-who?' Hilde asked in a whisper.  
Heero explained "'Nanashi' It means 'No name'."  
Wufei was still watching Trowa. He had rewound the recording further, and was watching 'Nanashi' climbing around on Sandrock.  
"Well you can't see what he's doing from this angle, isn't there another view?"  
"This is the best one. No."  
For the second time the door opened.  
"Yes, there is actually, mister perfect soldier." Duo Maxwell stood, framed by the doorway, with Quatre behind him.  
"I thought he was supposed to stay in bed, Quatre." Heero stated, ignoring Duo.  
Wufei however was not, and neither was Hilde or Charlie. The lion recognized his combat partner's scent that was now apparent in the room, (although it had been all along, cause its Duo's room, right?) and jumped up off the floor, and straight at Duo's chest. Duo saw the flying cat, and sidestepped him quickly, not eager to play right now.  
Hilde also jumped up to Maxwell, who was slightly off balance, and she knocked him over, into her waiting arms. He winced.  
"We've gotta stop doin' this babe."  
"Aw, I don't see why."  
"'cause I'm gonna ruin all your shirts."  
She let go, and backed off slightly. He had a few faint dots of red that barely showed on his black top. Oblivious to his complaints, she lifted it, and although he tried, he couldn't stop her, as it would only aggravate it more. The few faint dots on him shirt were echoed here, only slightly larger, and seeming brighter on the white cotton.  
"Aha! Time to change them I think." She smirked.  
He pulled it down roughly, and regretted it. Wufei had an odd expression on his face, but it could possibly be translated as a mixture of disgust, amusement, and pity. Disgust for Duo being abused by this woman, amusement of his situation, but pity for it also. Maxwell took a strong step back, and stood up straight.  
"No-one makes me do anything I don't want to. You won't succeed were neither Oz or she could either. I am Duo Maxwell, and I am my own boss."  
~ She? ~  
He nodded curtly, then strode with pride across to his bed, where he sat down, and thumped the headboard. The bed lifted up about 2 meters, then stopped. Duo smiled for two reasons, one, because he was now out of her reach, and two, because he'd surprised Heero (and everyone else) yet again. Under the bed was another load of vidscreens and electrical equipment, as well as a slightly bloody pair of jeans, and a selection of wanted posters of 'Pilot 02' 'Pilot 05' and all 5 of the original 'Project Meteor' Gundams.  
*ahem * He cleared his throat. "As I said, there is another view."  
Heero looked up at those glittering blue eyes, and raised an eyebrow, as if in question.  
Quatre was also looking at him suspiciously.  
"So, where am I then?"  
"Huh?" now it was Duo's turn to be confused. He sighed and slid off the bed, landing on his feet. "Oh, them, yeah, well y' gotta be wanted t' have a wanted poster, an' no-one knew who 'Pilot 04' looked like. There's no point havin' a poster for the invisible man."  
  
Quatre smiled inwardly, ~ He always manages to put it so simply. ~ Wufei however frowned, outwardly. ~ Foolishness ~  
"Hey, gimme a break, Chang, it seemed a shame to throw 'em out after I took 'em off the wall. Not bad pictures either, well of the Gundams anyway, on the pilot ones you can't see the faces very well, my cap's in the way, an' yours is kinda blurry."  
"I believe you have me to thank for that." Trowa said.  
~ He came back to us. ~  
"As I was working for Oz at the time, I managed to prevent any better ones from being issued as wanted posters."  
"Aw, so you ruined all the fun. Hey, 's cool, no worries. How come they didn't do you an' Heero?"  
"We were piloting their suits, Vayeate and Mercurius. They were using us, so having us hunted in the meanwhile would have been, counterproductive."  
  
"Vayeate and Mercurius? Oh, yeah, the two mobile dolls I destroyed when Hilde was escaping from Libra? Or was it Barge? Well I don't know which, but I seem to remember beating them both times anyway."  
"So there's another view?" Heero prompted, ignoring his last jab. Duo found it amusing that he had succeeded in destroying both the Vayeate and the Mercurius it the same battle, two on one, especially when these two particular MDs were programmed using data from expert pilots, Gundam pilots in fact, Heero and Trowa personally. He knew that Duo understood that they had not been recorded at their 'full potential' and had been refraining from fighting at their best, so the resulting mobile dolls would not be as dangerous as they themselves. He recalled his ally's only statement on the battle;  
"...Should have programmed my data."  
  
  
Quatre had found the new view of the hangar bay, and was watching 'Trowa' climbing around on his Gundam. The intruder, disguised as pilot 03, had removed a small panel of Gundanium, and had replaced it with something else.  
"I know where that is. Right under the armor plate. Sneaky little-"  
"So if you know where it is, why don't we go and find it?" Duo asked, "It's not like there's anything more important at the moment."  
"We'll go, but you're not allowed on Sandrock, you could fall. So could Quatre. Trowa might as well check it out, as he probably knows the Gundam best, after Quatre."  
Duo pulled a face, and Quatre looked disappointed, but Heero always spoke sense.  
So, they obeyed, and they all went off to the hangar, Duo and Hilde included.  
Charlie however had fallen asleep on the couch, and Hilde didn't want him woken.  
"He probably needs his rest. Lions usually sleep all day anyway, particularly males."  
She glanced at Duo, who shrugged. Trowa raised an eyebrow at her knowledge of such things, but said nothing, as usual.  
Heero left, and was quickly followed by the others. ~ When the got to their destination, would they actually find what they were looking for? Would they find an answer? ~  



	17. Sandrock sabotage...

Intruder - Part Seventeen  
Sandrock Sabotage...  
  
  
On reaching the Hangar bay, they all made a beeline for 04 - Sandrock. Quatre in particular was pretty eager to find out the truth. He went straight for his Gundam, and was almost ready to jump up to the armor plate, when he remembered Heero's plan. Trowa was to go up for him, as there was still a possibility that he could black out again, and fall. ~ supposedly, anyway. ~ Then he had an idea.  
"Hey, Heero! What if we lower the gravity in here to almost zero, then both Trowa and I can take a look. What do you think?"  
Heero frowned, and was about to deny him, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
'How would you react in his place?' It was Wufei. 'He is fine now.'  
Heero thought about this for a moment. "Fine. Duo? Get the-"  
"Already on it!" replied the American, with a grin. He vaulted, if somewhat cautiously over the platform's rails, and reprogrammed the Hangar's gravity down to zero point five. This was only possible as they were in space, where there was none anyway. What they had as 'gravity' were merely boosters outside, constantly spinning, to simulate the force which was naturally present on the Earth. It was an adjustment that the engineers had planned for, and although they had never tried it, it would also be possible to increase the gravity. ~ Why we'd wanna I don't know. ~ The whole hangar rocked slightly, as the system over-rode the usual commands.  
"Ok! All set." Duo would have jumped over the bars again, but with little gravity, there really was no need. He felt the pressure release him, and he pushed gently off. He flew smoothly through the air, to land next to Heero and Hilde. Looking around showed that Quatre was already halfway up Sandrock, inspecting the Intruder's handiwork. Trowa wasn't far behind, and Chang was sitting, or rather floating in Altron's cockpit.  
  
  
Quatre had leapt up as soon as Heero had agreed, without waiting for the gravity to drop. Searching for the place he had seen was easy, it was just under the Gundam's 'skirt'. With the relaxed air of someone who'd done the same thing so many times, he slid up to the replaced sheet. Trowa came up along side.  
"I've found the bad panel, here." Showing him the false piece, he shoved it. It moved.  
"It's loose? Will it come off?" Trowa asked. His companion nodded.  
"Too easily. All we have to do is simulate the force of a hit, and-" He moved out of the way as the acrobat glided past him, and went up above him.  
~ When there is no gravity, the only force against me is air resistance...simple. ~  
Quatre and the others watched as the star of the circus reached the roof.  
Trowa touched the ceiling and grabbed the rail. Then, spinning over the bars, he held on upside down, and pushed off, aiming himself directly at Quatre. The blonde below jumped up out of his friend's way, as he came shooting past, and did a few somersaults to get himself lined up properly, and, feet first, he came crashing down onto the loose cover.  
*BANG *  
The noise rang through the room as he collided with the Gundam's upper leg. He bounced off, up towards its head, as the sheet floated to the ground. He caught the chest plate, and pushed himself back to the ground, landing on top of the piece of metal. He bowed, just like when he was at 'work'.  
  
Hilde's hands, which had first been in her pockets, then over her mouth, were now clapping. Her face was the picture of impressed.  
"Now THAT was what I call a FLYING kick!" Duo beamed, going over to slap him on the back. Quatre floated in from above, and smiled at his friend. "That seemed to do the job"  
Heero still stood where he had been, and nodded. Wufei was sitting in his Gundam, apparently oblivious, but when Trowa glanced up at him, he winked.  
"How did you do that?" Quatre asked in wonder.  
Duo sighed to himself, he knew what was coming now, and Quatre had set him off.  
"In space, there is no gravity or air resistance. In here there is very little gravity, but still air resistance. In space any object moving in a direction will continue to move in the same direction at the same speed, until interrupted, by either gravitational pull from a planet, or a collision. Using this information, I used myself as the potential force, and hit the panel with similar velocity to that of a collision. This caused the plate to fall."  
Quatre looked slightly puzzled yet nodded in understanding.  
Hilde however was completely lost in the science of it all. She looked at Duo.  
He smiled and shrugged. "Oh, simple then really." He said.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and slowly shook her head. He smiled again, and came over to her. Resting his arm on her shoulder, he whispered; 'like he said, 'in space-' he paused, looking straight into those soft blue gray eyes. 'No-one, can hear you-'  
~ Scream ~ she thought. ~ he'll say scream. ~  
"Laugh!!" he yelled, as he verbally pounced, tickling her vigorously.  
"No-no-Duooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she howled, and burst out laughing.  
Now it was Heero's turn to stare at the ceiling, as she started to fall over, and Duo pushed her up into the air. Their laughter echoed around the six silent MS.  
The Japanese boy had a fleeting thought about resetting the gravity while they where floating around in mid-air. He smiled, visualizing it, then turned to Quatre and Trowa. "Let's check this panel then."  
  
  
Wufei sat, watching them through his eyelashes. Maxwell was playing the fool again. It was his shield to hide behind, possibly comparable with his silence. He probably knew the most about his 'lively' friend, but that was precious little. He knew that he had chosen his name himself, as he hadn't had one before that he knew of.  
~ Duo. Two. ~ He had called himself that, so he would never be alone. But with an adopted personality as friendly and fun as his, he barely was anyway.  
~ Nataku. Must we all hide our past? Is it always to be this way? ~  
He sighed. ~ So many secrets, and secrets shall they stay, for now, at least. ~  
He shut his eyes and buried himself in the blackness of his mind where he was safe from his own tragic past.  
~ Nataku, you were strong. I will fight for justice, for you. ~ a single drop of water rolled so slowly down his face. He moved backwards, and it floated away.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre, Trowa and Heero were each examining the sabotaged Gundam. Trowa, having knocked the panel off, had noticed that it had black marks on. Normally this would be ignored, they got hit by lasers, or explosion burns quite often. However, it was not often found on the inside of the armor.  
~ So how did it get there? There must have been an explosive charge inside the shielding. This was no accident. ~ Quatre frowned, angered by the knowledge of this.  
He could have died. All those battles, all those fights, and close calls, to be destroyed in a sneak attack. A trap. When he found the person behind all of this, he knew he would not hold himself back.  
"So the Intruder must have planted an explosive detonator inside the covering."  
"And switched from Gundanium to steel to make it easier to activate."  
"If it was a properly rigged pressure sensitive device, Gundanium or steel would make no difference, so why waste time replacing it?"  
"Wasted resources. Maybe he, or they, need more Gundanium, and the easiest way to get it is by stealing it from us."  
"Easy?! Doesn't the ruined Alliance base have Gundanium stored, originally for Epyon? And what about Tallgeese? That was Gundanium too, wasn't it?"  
"hmm...perhaps they already have the remaining stock from there. We should check it."  
"Now? But Sandrock has-"  
"You shouldn't go anyway, Quatre, it could be danger-"  
"It's always dangerous. That's why we're here."  
*Humph * ~ He knows he's right. ~ "Ok, you can come, but you'll have to fix Sandrock first. There's extra-"  
Quatre had already gone, jumped off of Sandrock, and up to the walkway at the Gundam's chest height. He then opened the airlock doors, and ran off down the hall.  
"Trowa, you can either come with me now, or wait and I'll go with Wufei."  
Trowa was going to say he'd wait, but he noticed Wufei had moved, and signaled that he'd wait for Winner.  
"Ok, where to first?"  
  
  
Hilde and Duo got into their respective MS, as Heero and Trowa blasted off. After they had gone, Duo was about to get out of Deathscythe, when Hilde came up on screen.  
"Hey, Duo, where are they off to in such a rush?"  
"Dunno, but I still haven't got to show my appreciation to the guy on the news, and I wanna say thanks 'cause hey, I'm a 'real live wire'. The reason he don't see me much is cause of Deathscythe's Active cloak stealth, I usually have it on, cause I like a lil' hide an' seek, but now, I think I'm in the mood for a little seek an' destroy! Y' commin' babe?"  
"Course I'm commin'" She smiled briefly, but then it faded as she remembered.  
"Are you sure you're ok? I mean, we can't have ya leakin' all over space now can we?"  
"Hey, like I said, I do what I want, and as long as that's ok with you, there's no problem."  
Just then Wufei came up on screen.  
"01 and 03 have gone to check the Gundanium at the old Alliance base. You do not need to go with them, but I will not stop you from leaving." He thought for a moment.  
"They do not need your help. However, if you should like to accompany me to Sector D13, Quatre and I have some unfinished business to attend."  
He reached forwards to cut the vidlink, and added. "That is also where the prototype satellite camera is, and is quite close to L6."  
He smiled faintly, and shut off the link. Duo grinned. ~ He knows me too well. ~  
"We'll wait for 04, he might want to come with, 'k?"  
"No problem." Hilde answered, in spite of the fact that she was eager to start, she understood that Quatre should come, it would help.  
  
  
The pilot in question was clambering over a heap of spares, looking for a suitable panel. He'd found one possible, but it was caught underneath a somewhat larger piece, and he couldn't move it alone. ~ But I could if one of the others were here. ~  
He looked up as the hatch opened, revealing Duo and Hilde standing in the entrance.  
"We thought you could use some help."  
"Oh, Thanks."  
Duo looked around. He noticed the before mentioned part.  
"How 'bout that one?"  
Winner looked at it again, wondering how Duo could help without causing further injury.  
"Ok, um, if I hold up this bit," he kicked the larger piece, "Then you can pull it out. 'k?"  
Duo made a face, he knew Quatre had shortchanged him, but he agreed anyway.  
"What should I do?" Hilde asked, still standing by the door.  
"You can help Quatre lift that, if y' like." Duo proposed, satisfied that he'd got him back.  
She walked over and the blonde shifted to one side, to give her room for a good grip.  
"On 3?"  
Quatre nodded.  
"3" said Duo.  
The part was tipped up, and he pulled out the substitute panel. The other two replaced the larger piece with a clang.  
"Ok! Let's go fix up Sandrock. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish-"  
"...and the sooner we're outta here."  
Quatre didn't agree with Duo piloting while injured, but they'd all done it before at some point, so he didn't argue with him. They went through the double lock doors, and back into the main hangar bay. Wufei was still there, waiting patiently for them to return.  
  
  
One hour later...  
"Aw, c'mon, they'll be back soon an' Heero'll try 'n' stop me leavin'."  
"It's ok, you two check your suits, and I'll finish up here." Quatre suggested, fixing the last edge in. Duo and Hilde jumped off in opposite directions, to get to their respective transport. The corner wasn't going very flat, but that could be easily rectified. Gently, he tapped it with the wrench, to no avail. So, using the easiest method going, he stomped it.  
The resulting screech was gratifying to the apprentice mechanic, and he sealed it down strongly. Glancing across at Deathscythe, he saw its eyes light, and the hatch close. Duo was eager to get started, he loved his Gundam, and flying it was one of his favorite pass times. Turning to Altron and Taurus across the room, he saw Altron echo the Deathscythe's actions, and the Taurus's hatch was already shut, reactor on, and ready to go. ~ They're waiting for me. ~ He checked back at his work, then confident that it was complete, leapt upwards to the hatch. He spun over and grabbed the open ledge with his hand. He then used this leverage to swing over, and inside the cockpit. The door rose behind him. As he sat down and bucked in, Duo appeared in front of him.  
"Been watchin' too much Trowa, Cat?"  
He smiled and turned on his vid-com. (video communicator ~ Sam ^_^)  
"Maybe I just did it by myself. Ready for go?"  
"02, all systems go."  
"05, go."  
"Um, Hilde, go."  
"No worries babe, you're now officially part of this group, you can be 06. Let's hear that one again, confirm, 06?"  
"06, all systems go"  
"So what're we waitin' for? Let's play!"  
The hatch in the roof was now open, and the four of them flew straight through it, out into the darkness of space.  
~ Duo's playground ~ thought Hilde, still with an enormous grin.   
~ 'officially part of this group'...06! ~ How long had she waited to hear him say that! Still smiling, she flew after the Gundams towards D13.  
  



	18. Angels above L6...

Intruder - Part Eighteen  
Angels above L6...  
  
  
Trowa watched from above as Heero peeled back the remains of the roof from the now ruined Alliance base. Wing Zero was standing on the foundations, with one foot in one room, and the other in what was the hall.  
"It looks like it's still here." Heero commented over the com-link. Trowa activated the screen. Heero almost looked disappointed. ~ Maybe he needs some action ~ He wondered. Although it had been Heero who probably saved his life before, it seemed like ages ago now, and so much had happened since. ~ But what could we do? ~  
"Do you think we should leave it here? Even if they don't come to get it, someone else could. And I don't really want another war to fight."  
Heero nodded. "Maybe you're right. We could take it back to base."  
"How could we carry it?"  
There was no verbal answer, but 01 proceeded to lift the entire roof sheet up off of the building. Then turning it over he began thumping it repeatedly. After watching for sometime, Trowa's curiosity overcame his patience. He couldn't see what was going on.  
*Bang, bang, bang, bang...*  
"...Uh, Heero? What are you doing?"  
*Bang, bang, bang, bang...*  
~ Great, he can't hear me. ~ "Heero?" No answer. Trowa frowned. Then thought of something. "01, do you read?"  
*Bang, bang *- Pause -  
"Yes, wait a minute."  
*-bang, bang, bang...*  
~ Well that worked well. ~  
"There, finished."  
Trowa moved HeavyArms across so he could see past Wing Zero's shoulder. Heero had battered the roof into a roughly bowl shaped lump, and he could see what was coming next. Gundam 01 pointed at the heap of scraps of Gundanium alloy.  
"Going to help?"  
"Sure."  
  
Meanwhile, in the 'sky' above L6, four Mobile Suits were 'playing' with some space mines. The explosions could be seen very well from the colony below, without the use of any specialized equipment. The 'angels' could all be easily identified. One of them was a Taurus. Everyone knew what they looked like, as they had been mass produced in a base nearby. This one however was slightly different, as it was not a Doll, and it had different colored markings. The other three were all Gundams. Two of which were the same ones which had been broadcast live earlier, 05 - Altron Gundam, and its previous partner, 04 - Gundam Sandrock, not 03 as it had been wrongly identified by a now unemployed reporter. The last of the group was none other than 02 - The Gundam Deathscythe Hell.  
The citizens below watched in awe as they continued to systematically destroy the remaining mines above them. Then the explosions stopped. A cheer erupted from the gathered crowd. They watched as three of the MS above went back and forth, while watched by 05. Then they all hung back as the might of the Great Destroyer was shown.  
He spun around in an intricate display of speed and deadly accuracy.  
The sky was lit by the image which hung there;   
o  
^_^ THANX (an angel saying thank you ~ Sam)  
Another cheer burst forth from the crowd which now dispersed, the show was over.  
The four bowed, and disappeared from view, as the image faded into the night. One man was left standing where a few moments before had been at least a hundred. He smiled at the stars as he watched the message fade. Waking to the barrier against the window, one word was on his lips. "...Angels..." He waited till all that was left was just the stars and the blackness of space. Then turned on his heel and walked swiftly away.  
  
Duo, although now aching slightly, was very pleased with his performance.  
~ Even Wufei joined in. ~ He smiled, it wasn't often that Chang would do something like that, but he'd known how important it was to him. Duo also thought that as much as he hid it, he'd enjoyed himself too. Quatre and Hilde were equally appreciative to his cause. They all wanted to show the people below exactly how 'menacing' they could be. So what had he done? He'd drawn a big smiley face using his Beam Scythe as the brush, and the debris of mixed space mines as his canvas. The man on the news this morning had said they were angels, so he'd added a halo to his masterpiece. He wondered briefly what he'd be doing now if he hadn't become a Gundam Pilot. He shook his head. Even through all the battles and the destruction, he still kept his sanity and his sense of humor. It was of this that he was proud. Hilde came onscreen.  
"06 to 02." She said. The look of satisfaction on her face heightened his good mood.  
"02 to 06, I read."  
She smiled at him. "So, are you glad you came out?"  
"I don't remember being reluctant to start with." He teased.  
The vidscreen pulled a face at him in reply.  
"So, what did y' wanna ask me? That wasn't it was it?" he continued.  
"Do you think the others are back yet?"  
"What're askin' me for? You could check your scopes."  
She looked down for a second, then back at the screen.  
"I can't see the base yet."  
It was his turn to look down. He flicked a couple switches, and thumped a button.  
"No, they're not back yet. What kinda range is your scan on? If it's bad I'll upgrade when we get back. An' why'd ya wanna know for anyway?"  
"I was just wondering how much trouble we'll get in when we get back."  
Duo smiled innocently.  
"We won't get in any trouble. Majority rules. An' anyway, we do what we want whenever we want. However much he'd like to be in charge, Heero is not, and we all go our own way, Chang over there in particular. If he's gonna tell me off for going out injured, I'll simply remind him of the time he broke his leg, or did his arm in, or when he self-"  
"Ok - ok, I get the idea. There's no problem."  
He looked down, hiding his face. "Now I never said that..."  
She frowned, and he looked up smiling. "But it is right, yeah."  
Hilde shook her head. Quatre came on screen. "Hi, what's going on?"  
"We were just wondering how Heero's gonna torture us when we get back."  
"Oh." Quatre looked mock serious, but couldn't hold it and beamed at the camera.  
"No problem Hilde, we live our own lives, make our own choices."  
"Right" she nodded. "06 out."  
Quatre looked at Duo. "She likes that doesn't she?"  
"What?"  
"06"  
"Really? I hadn't noticed."  
  
  
Wufei had been flying solo. He didn't need to talk. He was in a reasonable mood, D13 was the third sector cleared today. This was good, it brought him closer to the feeling of justice to all of those who had caused the wars, the battles which had been the end of so many innocent or young lives. ~ or both ~. It wasn't that he didn't care about what was thought of him, or all of them together, it was just that he didn't pay it much attention. His mind usually had more interesting or important things on it.  
~ Perhaps that is why I am sometimes considered antisocial? Because I think more than I talk? Then perhaps I should find someone to talk to? ~  
His radar blipped. This time there was an obvious reason for it to do so. He activated his com-link, then paused. He also turned on his vid-link. The other 3 appeared on screen.  
"05 to all, We're coming up to base soon. Re-entry in order."  
The response was affirmative from all. Watching them on the monitor in front of him, he studied their faces for their feelings. Duo's expression didn't change  
~ I did not surprise him. ~  
Quatre was slightly bewildered by the brief appearance of Wufei on his screen, but the confusion faded back into his smile. Hilde jumped slightly. She hadn't been expecting him to visually confirm this, only on the com. ~ hmm...similar to Winner ~  
Chang didn't know why he was so interested in this woman. There was something there, but he couldn't decide what it was. The hatch opened, and he followed Quatre as she came in behind him.  
  
  
* Screech *  
Trowa cringed insignificantly as the last corner was pushed down flat over their Gundanium cargo, now encased in what had been the base's roof.  
Heero came up on screen. "If you hold that corner, we can carry it back between us."  
He nodded. Personally he was starting to wish he'd never suggested that they take it back to HQ, but once Heero Yuy was given a mission, being the perfect soldier, he wouldn't quit till it was completed. HeavyArms bent over and picked up the suggested grip. He sighed and lifted it. It wasn't as heavy as he'd expected, but that was because most of the weight was countered by the sheer strength and power of the Gundam.  
"Let's head back now." Came his partner's voice over the com.  
He nodded in reply, and fired up the fusion reactor. As one they shot off into space with their load between them. He wondered why he hadn't let Wufei come.  
~ Because he didn't want to. ~ he answered his own question ~ Even though his Dragon Fang weapon would have been very useful for this. ~ He began to speculate as to whether or not Heero ever had arguments with himself.  
  
The reason the Gundanium shipment was heavy is because on the base there is still a faint magnetic field, which holds a gravitational pull, however, in space, there is no gravity, so it has no weight. Also, Heero was just far enough away from their base to avoid it's own gravitational force, so he could let go of it without it flying off and crashing through their roof. I just thought I should clear that up, ok? ^_^  



	19. An old acquaintance

Intruder - Part Nineteen  
An old acquaintance...  
  
Wufei had already exited the Hangar, and Quatre was standing on his platform. He hesitated for a moment, then shook his head with a smile, as he somersaulted down. Hilde jumped down too, but she couldn't see Duo anywhere. Quatre had spotted him, and she followed his gaze to find him sitting in his Gundam, the hatch was open, but he wasn't coming out. Watching him as he fiddled with some controls on his left she called up to him.  
"Hey, Duo! Are you coming down or not?"  
"Yeah! Just doin' this first!"  
Quatre came over to her. "Do you think he'll be ok? On landing I mean? I could put the gravity back down."  
She looked at him blankly. "Why?"  
"His shin. If he lands badly he could-"  
"Incomin'!" Duo leapt from his cockpit into the air above them. Swinging around, Quatre saw he held the pole from earlier. Something flew out of the end of it, and started spinning. They watched as he floated gently downwards. He didn't say a word, but the satisfied smile said it all.  
"Duo, what is that?" She asked as he touched down just in front of them both.  
He turned it off and handed it to her. "Old"  
She looked from him to Quatre, who looked almost as confused, and back to him.  
"That is what I used when I rescued Heero, right at the beginning." Hilde looks slightly disconcerted, ~ I didn't know he saved him. ~ Duo sighs, and starts to explain.  
"Honestly, he blows up his Wing and my Deathscythe, an' I still go an' get him out."  
This statement only made matters worse, as neither of them knew this anyway.  
"Ok, so he tries to kill some girl, just as I turn up, who I then saved from him. Anyway, she has a right go at me, and threatens me with Heero's gun, she was going to try to shoot me, when Heero then jumps up onto these missiles which he'd prepped earlier. So, I shoot at him again, 'cause by now I've realized that he's gotta be the pilot of the other suit I found at the bottom of the sea. An' I've already set Deathscythe to raise this unknown Gundam, so they're both together, an' he goes an' fires these blasted missiles at the both of them, the girl's still tryin' t' stop me from shootin' him, and he just drops off an' tries t' drown himself in the sea. I leave the girl an' I go an' get the Gundams outta the water before the authorities get round, I find out later that he got himself captured.  
I then break in to the place where he's bein' held an' free him. Then I blow a hole in the wall of about the 30th floor of this tower block, and jump out. I float down on this-"  
He waved at the metal stick and continued "-and he should have pulled his 'chute, but he wouldn't, he just shut his eyes and fell head first. I yelled at him, an' tried to get him to pull the damn thing but he wouldn't, he might have been unconscious, but I didn't know. So while we're both still fallin' down the side of this buildin' Relena-"  
"Relena?!" Hilde interrupts "Oh, sorry."  
"Yeah, she's the girl he was gonna kill the night before. Anyway, she looks outta the new window an' screams 'HEEEERO!!!' He wakes up an' pulls his 'chute, but it's way too late now, an' he takes it off. He's fallin' fast an' he just takes it off! I've gotta slow my fall 'cause I don't wanna go splat, an' he just hits the cliff an' rolls down it, so I go down after him, an' he hits the beach at the bottom of the cliff. So now I think, well that's it he's gotta be dead, but no, he just gets up an' tries t' walk off! Relena and the official, who happens to be Miss Sally Po, are still watchin' from the top as I land, an' run over to him. He's broken his leg, an' he's got some cuts an' bruises, but other than that he's fine!"  
Duo shakes his head in disbelief that Heero somehow managed to survive. Quatre and Hilde both stare at him, unable to accept the fact that Heero is still alive today. Hilde is completely lost for words. Quatre had heard the rumors of this story, but never been told it firsthand - this was worse. They had been walking the whole time Duo had been talking, and they had reached the Pilot's Quarters. Maxwell stopped outside his door.  
"Y' wanna come in?"  
The other two nodded.  
  
Trowa wasn't really bothered about his silent flight, he knew he wasn't exactly talkative at the best of times. He concentrated on getting their load back to base, and re-calibrating some of his system controls. He noticed a large dot on the radar, they were nearing home. ~ Home? How interesting to have one of those... ~ He shifted in his seat.  
"03 to 01, How are we going to get this in?"  
"...I'll take it down alone."  
Trowa frowned, ~ He can be so...*sigh * Fine, if he wants to do it alone, I'll let him. ~  
"Ok."  
"Let go on my mark..."  
They flew on towards the main hangar bay. He wondered if it would be easier to take it through the space-plane entrance. ~ He would have thought of that already. ~  
The monotone signal came. "Ok."  
The roof slipped from HeavyArms' hands, as he let it go. Wing Zero had let go too, and it began to float past him. Then he caught the weightless Gundanium, and held it straight ahead of him. Trowa watched on a viewer as he continued to the dock. 01 paused for a moment, then took the shipment over to the carrier docking bay. A faint smile passed across his face, as he entered the Gundam's hangar.  
  
  
"Hi ya Charlie! Did ya miss me? C'm'ere darling, Aw, poor boy..." Duo had opened the door to his room, and Hilde had recovered from her stunning as soon as she had seen 'my baby kitty'. Quatre and Duo looked at each other. "Women" they tutted, and followed her in. Duo looked at his bed longingly, as it still hung above their heads. As he looked down, he noticed on the screens that there was only one space left in the Hangar.  
"Trowa's back." He said.  
Quatre looked up, turning his back on Charlie's rumbling.  
"Where is he?"  
Duo flicked through a screens on the original set of screens.  
"Coming this way, actually."  
Hilde stopped tickling the lion and stood up. Charlie frowned - well, sort of anyway.  
"Trowa's coming?" She brushed herself down in a shower of tan colored hairs. Then she walked over to the couch and sat down. Charlie padded after her and rubbed his head on her jeans. She stroked him absently and he lay down on her feet. She reached down to pick off the new set off the newly laid fur, but gave up. She sat back and sighed contentedly. The action was echoed by Charlie, who then rolled over, away from her.  
"Ok, entry on 3, 2, 1-"  
He was interrupted by the door opening. Trowa walked in. Hilde was laying on the sofa with her eyes shut. Duo was playing with his cameras. Charlie was lying on the floor, breathing softly. Quatre was looking at him.  
"Hi Trowa, did you find anything?"  
"Yes. The Gundanium was still there."  
"Was?"  
"Yes, but we brought it back. Heero's bringing it in through the carrier bay."  
"Oh. Was there anything else there?"  
"No, nothing but us and the ruined base."  
Duo had been tapping away on his camera's controls. He'd found what he was looking for. "Here's the dockin' bay, and-" he waited as the camera zoomed in. "Here's Heero."  
He'd just got out of Wing Zero. He walked across the hall to the exit. Duo switched to another camera. They watched as he strode purposefully down the corridor, and out of sight. Duo hit another switch, and Heero came back into view, walking around the corner towards them this time. The camera swung around and followed him down the hall. His pace slackened to a casual stroll. Trowa was bored of spying on Heero, he'd been with him most of the morning, and didn't think it was the most interesting thing to do, so he walked over to the other stool opposite Hilde. She opened her eyes and sat up straight. Charlie was with Trowa now, so she was free to move. Wondering what Duo had found she went under the bed, and watched over his shoulder. Quatre wasn't really interested, but had nothing better to do, therefore continued to spy on Heero, who was oblivious to the fact that he was being watched, by his friends, but he did have the smallest feeling that he was under surveillance, and it wasn't the DCS.  
  
  
Heero was walking up the musty corridor towards the main part of the base. The carrier dock wasn't often used, so they hardly ever came up here. There was a weird smell, just dusty and kind of old. ~ This must be part of the original structure. ~ He felt odd, as if he shouldn't be there. It was strange for him, he was used to being alone, and in places he wasn't supposed to be. But this was his home now, their home, personal and private property, for their own use. He quickened his pace again, but couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.  
  
  
As it was switched to another camera, the view screen went fuzzy.  
"Darn it! Man, I gotta get myself organized." Duo blinked as he realized what he'd said.  
Hilde squeezed his shoulder. "I'll help..." She whispered.  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked.  
Duo shrugged her hand away. "The camera isn't online yet, I didn't have time to calibrate them into the system."  
"Them?"  
"There's a couple- that aren't set up."  
"Couple?" Quatre pushed.  
"Yeah, a couple...of dozen." He smirked "Hey gimme a break will ya? Do you have any idea how long it takes to get these things set up?"  
"As long as you spend doing 'nothing'." He answered.  
"Smart ass." He played with a couple of dials and typed in some commands. ~ Darn it ~  
  
  
Heero was now sure he was being followed, but by who or what he didn't even want to think about it. His hand slid down and stroked his pistol, remembering Quatre's words.  
~ 'I just aimed at where the power source is on my Gundam.' ~  
A fusion reactor located in the middle of their backs supplied all the Gundam's power. ~ Gundam. No problem. ~ Heero turned around to go back to Wing Zero. He'd take off from the carrier bay, and land back in the Gundam Hangar, so he wouldn't have to come and get it next time, and he could take it back now. ~ Simple. ~ He started walking back the way he'd come. He ignored his instincts they screamed attack.  
  
"Ah, there it is. Hey, where is he?"  
"Who?"  
"Don't be stupid, Heero o' course, he should be here." Duo jabbed an accusatory finger at the screen. "Right here. But he's not. So where is he? Huh? Anyone got any ideas?"  
Quatre was quiet. Hilde shook her head. Trowa seemed to ignore them all.  
"So?"  
"Could he have gone back?" the Arabian asked.  
"Yeah, but why would he want to?"  
"Maybe he forgot something?" Hilde suggested, playing with his hair.  
'Hey babe, will you quit it? It's annoyin' me' She continued, oblivious to his plea.  
He turned around to face the other screens, swinging his chair around and pulling his plait from her reach. Well almost, it had got longer recently, and she caught the end.  
"Hey, Duo, did you cut it?"  
"No." he said. ~ but someone else did ~ he continued silently. Fortunately the intruder had only just got the tie, and barely made any difference to it. He still got bad tempered just thinking about it though, so he buried himself in his work. Literally. Hilde had let go of his braid, so she wouldn't get dragged under the desk along with its owner.  
"Uh, Duo, what are you up to?" she asked.  
"Actually that should be down to." Trowa commented from across the room.  
* Clump * "Ow" Duo complained as he hit his head on the base of the desk. "Quatre-"  
He said, prompting his partner in crime to rationalize his actions.  
"He's got to re-configure the primary circuits to allow access from the secondary input-"  
"Ok, I don't need to know any more." She stopped him, before she was drowned in his techno babble. 'Nice one Cat.' Quatre looked at the floor, not in embarrassment, merely to see what Duo was actually doing. 'Pass them wires will ya? Thanks.'  
  
  
Heero heard rushed footsteps behind him, and spun around - but no one was there.  
He frowned. This wasn't good. He hastened his pace slightly, but not enough to seem worried, although he was. ~ If Duo is behind this...No hang on a bit, he's a player, but he wouldn't go this far, would he? No. He wouldn't. This was something completely different. But what? ~ He didn't know, and that's what bothered him most.  
The footsteps came again, behind him. He waited till the last second, the span, arms outstretched to grab his stalker. His hands closed - on thin air.  
~ If they're watching me now on the DCS, they're going to find this highly amusing. ~  
He decided that the next time he would ignore it. ~ But what if next time isn't a fake? ~  
* sigh * * sigh * ~ It echoed. It shouldn't echo. It never echoes, does it? ~ The footsteps came again. He spun around again. But this time there was someone there, someone he knew. "But, you're dead..." the perfect soldier wavered, his former master had returned.  
  
  
Dodgy deep voiced bloke: On the next episode of DragonBall Z...  
Stupid poncey happy voiced person: Hey, this is Goku, on the next exciting ep-  
Duo: Hey, the other guy already said all that! It's our slot now!  
Goku: Oh, sorry...  
Duo: (big grin) You're watchin' Gundam Wing! Where we blow everythin' up, an' generally have a great time! Ha ha! See ya! (waves and walks off screen)  
  



	20. The Dragon and the God of Death...

Intruder - Part Twenty  
The Dragon and the God of Death...  
  
  
"Duo?" Hilde looked under the desk. * sigh * He was sprawled out on his back, asleep.  
Quatre was sitting on the couch. "Leave him, he'll wake up in a bit-"  
"But he should be awake, what if-"  
"So you'd leave Charlie sleeping, but if Duo dozes off, you've got to wake him up?"  
"I'd say she's got her priorities right." Trowa said from across the room.  
Quatre rolled his eyes, and yawned. "I'm following his guide."  
"What? You're gonna sleep under a desk too?!"  
"If he follows Duo's guide, he'll be lost in under five minutes." Trowa stated from his seat.  
"No, I'm going to bed. I'll see you later." He yawned again, and left.  
Trowa stood up, followed by Charlie. "I'm going to my room. Good night Hilde."  
They both left too, closing the door behind them.  
'I can't be bothered to go all the way to my room, on my own. I'll sleep in Duo's bed tonight, he's not going to need it.' She yawned.  
'I might though.' She walked around to the end of the bed, and struggled up the side.  
'Come on Hilde, if you can fly Taurus you can climb up here.'  
She shut her eyes and pulled on the edge hard. Half asleep she hung on the edge of the mattress. She was pushed up from below. 'Thanks Duo.'  
She rolled onto the bed and was asleep before she realized what she'd just said.  
'No problem, babe.' he whispered, before pulling a blanket from a shelf and curling up on the couch. 'Honestly, the things I do...' He lay down quietly, and shut his eyes. He noticed that he wasn't actually tired anymore, but lay there anyway, waiting for morning.  
  
Heero stood in the hallway, silent with disbelief. This man standing with him had died in AC 188, when he was still a child. He had been his training master and his adoptive father, but Heero had not mourned him, he hadn't known how. It was soon after his death that he was found and taken in by Doctor J and became a Gundam pilot.  
"Odin" Heero said simply  
"What's the matter, surprised to see me?" a smug sneer floated on his features.  
"You aren't Odin. He died. A long time ago. Who are you?"  
"You've grown up, 'Heero'-" he purred, gazing into those cold blue-gray eyes.  
"You're dead." Heero insisted, "You failed the mission. I destroyed the base."  
"Maybe you're right, but what would that make me?"  
"Wrong." He looked over him. His shoulders were quite wide, in relation to his body. He was also quite skinny, but looked well - for a dead man. ~ He hasn't changed a bit ~ Heero frowned. These facts meant something, but his mind was reeling from the shock.  
Again Quatre's word came to him ~ '...Intruder must be destroyed.' Intruder - destroy ~  
The perfect soldier had found his mission now. He leapt at the image of his former master, driving the sole of his shoe into his chest. He fell back, but stayed on his feet.  
"What are you trying to do, 'Heero'?"  
"..." Heero glared at his enemy.  
"Beat me? But you never could beat me, could you 'Heero'?"  
"I will this time." Heero lunged at his foe, straight at him, planning to knock him to the ground. But as he leapt, his opponent went to the side, and landed his fist on his back, smashing him to the cold hard floor. Then he laughed, as he looked at him, lying on the ground at his feet. Heero felt his foot bury itself in his side, and coughed. And spat blood.  
He looked up at his tormentor and glared at him, more hate in his eyes than ever. Even battle with Zechs had never riled him this much.  
"Omae o Korosu." He said, spitting the words like he had his blood.  
"You'll kill me? Really?-" he paused. "What about me?" the voice changed.  
It sounded familiar somehow. ~ No. This is not real. ~   
  
  
Wufei was laying on his bed, on his back, his eyes staring blankly into the ceiling. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, just trying to be somewhere else. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. ~ How are we going to fix this? ~  
He rolled over and shut his dark eyes. ~ I will fight, Nataku ~  
  
Heero stared as Odin Lowe disappeared, and in his place, was a girl. A girl who he'd tried to kill, but couldn't. Something inside of him stopped him every time he tried.  
~ She - IT is not Relena. But it's a woman, it's dishonorable to hit a girl. ~  
He blinked, and shook his head.  
She was still there.  
He got to his feet.  
"Hello? Heero, are you alright?" Relena asked, a note of concern in her voice.  
"Re-lena...?" he whispered.  
She nodded.  
He made a step towards her.  
She pulled a gun on him, he didn't see where it had come from.  
"Heero." She said.  
~ So this is how Duo must have felt. No, Duo knew what she was. ~  
He tried to convince himself that his eyes were lying to him, this was not Relena Peacecraft. It was not Odin either.  
~ But what is it? An Intruder. ~  
"Stand up, and get moving." Relena ordered.  
His first move was to do as she had said, but he realized his mistake.  
~ If this is not real, it is an illusion. Illusion. She- It is not real. The gun is not real either ~  
He turned to hit the false Relena, and felt a burning pain in his arm. Then he heard the gun go off. He grabbed his injured limb, and his hand slipped. He was bleeding.  
"That was a warning shot. I may not be real, but this is." Relena's mouth moved, but it was not her voice. It was her brother's.  
The lightning count stood over him as he leant on the wall.  
"Ah, Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier. Good day to you." His tone was almost sarcastic.  
Heero would have replied, he wanted to, but understood that the more he spoke to the chosen persona, the more confusing it would get. ~ Where are the others? ~  
  
Duo Maxwell was jolted into awareness as he fell off the sofa. He'd been dreaming. Their Gundams had been alive, and in their places. Wing Zero was calling mayday for help. Deathscythe was the only one in range. It went to the help, and saw Epyon standing over his fallen ally. Deathscythe had leapt - and that was when he dropped off the couch. 'Whoa, weird dream. I should sleep in my bed.' He walked across the room and got a can of coke from the mini fridge in the corner. ~ I wonder where Heero is...~  
He wandered back across the room, to sit and have his drink. As he passed the second set of monitors, he noticed the other one was working. He came back to it and looked closer. No one was there. He sipped his coke. Looking at it again, he thought there was something on the floor, just in the edge of the bottom of the screen. 'What the...?'  
He swung the view around. And couldn't believe what he saw. 'Zechs!? Hell!'  
His voice rose with disbelief and he felt the anger inside of him again.  
"What the Hell is goin' on?"  
The screen showed Heero slumped against the wall, with Milliardo Peacecraft standing over him. Heero was holding his arm, blood leaking gently through his fingers.  
"This is going too far!" his voice was getting louder.  
On the bed, Hilde stirred.  
"Stay here!"  
* yawn * "wha-?"  
* Bang! * the door slammed behind him, she lay on the bed, wondering where he was off to in such a huff. Unseen below her, the screen showed Heero and Zechs in the hall.  
  
Heero sat on the floor, his back against the wall.  
~ This isn't right. Milliardo is on our side now. Relena- ~ he stopped. He was thinking about her again, when he was in a situation which wasn't exactly comfy. Planning his next move, he stared up at his one time worst enemy.  
"Aren't you going to talk to me, Heero?" Odin's voice asked.  
~ Not again...~  
He stood over Heero, just like he always had. Heero was his apprentice, always second best. That's why after he'd died, Heero stayed on task, completing his missions even if it meant risking his life. But with his missions, it usually involved risking his life. The apprentice must never out rate the master. But who was the master now?  
"I am." He said  
"You are what? You're pathetic, that's what you are. Look at yourself. Sitting on the floor in some dirty old hall, bleeding to death. That's how it was always going to be, Heero."  
"No." He set his feet and pushed himself up against the wall. "I will survive."  
Staring defiantly into his adopted father's eyes, he frowned. He didn't know who he was trying to convince, his enemy, or himself. He tore a strip from his shirt and tied it around his arm, tight. As tight as he could, using one hand and his mouth. He spat again to clear the taste of blood from his mouth.  
  
  
Wufei jumped up as his door flew open. Maxwell had opened it and threw his hand against the air, motioning for him to move. Trowa and Quatre were asleep, and he'd gotten Chang as he passed his door. The Dragon and the God of Death ran silently down the hall. Wufei could tell from the expression on his friend's face that something was very wrong. He didn't ask, he was sure that he'd find out soon enough. They turned down a passage, and Duo slammed the double doors. They were locked. He kicked them, and they screeched, but stayed firm. They looked at each other.  
"Heero's in trouble." He growled.  
"Double hit?"  
He nodded. They charged the doors and they flew open with a satisfying crunch. As soon as they were through, he was off again. They ran down the hall.  
* Bang! *  
A gunshot rang out, and echoed down the corridor.  
"Damn it to HELL!"  
Wufei ran after Duo, hoping he wouldn't do anything foolish. Duo ran around the corner and stopped dead. Heero was lying on the floor, bleeding from two wounds on his right arm, but still conscious.  
"Leave me, get him! That way!"  
  
Duo hesitated, but knew he was right. He sped off down the corridor, his anger steady, now he knew Heero was alive, that was good, but he still needed to catch Zechs. He reached the dock, and saw movement behind the heap of Gundanium.  
"Hey! HEY!! Hold it there! STOP!!" He saw the man turn around, and the gleam of a pistol barrel. He dropped and rolled across the floor.  
The man was gone, but Quatre was hurriedly climbing a ladder on the opposite side of the bay. Duo was confused, but he knew Quatre was asleep in his room. He shot.  
* Bang, Bang, Bang. *  
Three bullets went off in succession, and Quatre fell, dropping the gun, but he hadn't been shot, he'd heard at least one ricochet off the metal rails. Duo ran over to the failed escapist. Pointing the gun ahead of him, he climbed over the heap of scrap metal, to find a man, dressed in black robes, standing about 10 meters away with his back to him.  
"Turn around now - whatever you are."  
The man complied.  
"Right. Now -" Duo stopped, recognizing the guy he held at gunpoint. Wufei came over behind him. He said nothing as he looked over the priest standing in front of them.  
"Father -" Duo began, but stopped as the man began drawing the sign of the cross over his chest.  
  
Wufei watched carefully, one eyebrow raised. He had never been to church, and had no idea what was happening. Until the man pulled a pistol from his cloak. He drew his gun and shot it from his hand, just as he pulled the trigger. The man's gun fell from his hand and the shot his the ceiling somewhere. Wufei held his aim, ready for anything.  
Except what happened next.  
  



	21. Prisoners...

Intruder - Part Twenty-one  
Prisoners...  
  
  
Quatre had woken up to the sound of gunfire. He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the room next door to his - Number 5, Wufei's. He knocked - No answer.  
Pushing open the door he looked inside, but there was no one there. He went back up the corridor, past his room to Trowa's. He knocked and pushed it open.  
Trowa was asleep.  
"Trowa, wake up! Wake up Trowa!"  
His friend sat up and turned on the light.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" He had seen the worry on his partner's face.  
"I heard a gun, and Wufei's not in his room."  
Trowa didn't say anything. Wufei wasn't often in his room, usually either in Nataku, or in the Mess Hall. As for a shot, he couldn't think of an excuse. He got up and threw on his shirt and trainers.  
"What about Heero and Duo? And where's Hilde?"  
"I don't know, I haven't checked yet."  
They both went out of the door, to the next one on up the hall. 2 - Duo's room. Quatre knocked on the door, and there was a murmur from inside. Trowa opened the door to find Hilde lying still half asleep on Duo's raised bed.  
'Aw...What time is it?'  
Quatre asked her where Duo was while Trowa stared at the screen below her.  
"Yeah...I think he went out earlier...he was mad about something..." she murmured, wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
"I think I know why." Trowa said. He pointed at the view left on the monitor.  
Hilde hung upside down from the bed to see what he meant. Quatre frowned. Heero was sitting propped up against the wall. There was a red stripe down it behind him, his shirt was ripped and there was a strip wrapped round his arm.  
Hilde fell off the bed, and he caught her.  
"Stay here." Was all he said.  
They ran out of the door towards the docking bay.  
'Why do I have to stay here?'  
  
Trowa and Quatre ran down the hall, past the battered fire doors.  
~ This is not good. ~ Quatre thought as he sprinted alongside the quiet pilot.  
He wondered if Heero was still alive, then chided himself for think such things.  
~ Of course he is. If he can take a fall down a cliff then he can survive a couple of shots to the shoulder. ~ They ran round the corner to find him sitting on the floor, looking up at them, as if he'd been waiting for them.  
"You took your time." He said.  
Quatre laughed nervously. "This is not the time for impersonations of Duo."  
"Where are they?" Trowa asked.  
"Docking bay." Heero answered climbing to his feet, and stumbling.  
Quatre caught him on his shoulder.  
"You take him, I'll go." Said Trowa, already off round the corner.  
"Fine." He turned to Heero, hanging loosely on his shoulder. "How do you always manage to get into these situations?"  
Heero smiled faintly. "Skill."  
He coughed, and put more weight on Quatre.  
"Come on, we'd better get you to the Medlab."  
Heero wasn't in the mood to argue.  
  
  
Duo stood facing this man. He couldn't keep one expression for more than a few seconds. Anger, confusion and sorrow flitted across his face.  
Wufei standing by at his side, wondered who he was, and what significance he'd had on his friend's life. Still with his gun aimed at the priest's chest, he took a step forward, he was now level with Maxwell.  
"Who?" was all he asked.  
"Father Mm-aah" Duo started to explain, but was cut off as Chang swore in Chinese, and rammed him down into the heap of scrap metal. As he went down he could see Trowa behind them at the door.  
Trowa jumped back as the explosion tore through the carrier bay.  
  
  
Quatre's head flew round as the blast rang through the hallway. He was careful not to move his body too suddenly, as Heero was leaning on him for support.  
"What the-"  
"It self detonated." Heero answered his unfinished question.  
"It? What? Who?"  
"An Intruder. We can go. They'll be fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. There are three of them and no enemy. The water will come on soon."  
"If you say so." He turned around, and they continued their journey to the Medlab.  
  
  
Hilde physically jumped. She was so glad she wasn't in bed anymore, as she was sure she would have fallen out at the sound of that eruption. She strode forcefully across the room to the door, which had been shut behind Trowa.  
"If they think I'm staying in here when this place is blowing up around me they've got another thing coming!" She pulled on the handle. It wouldn't budge.  
"Damn you, Trowa!"  
She stomped back across the room and flopped down on the couch.  
~ I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing. ~  
She curled up and hugged her knees.  
~ Well I haven't got anything better to do. Honestly, when I get my hands on him...~  
She trailed off into her thoughts, and began wondering if they were all ok. Then she had an idea. ~ I can check on them myself. ~ She walked back across to the original DCS.  
  
Trowa looked up at the smoke, as the flames died down into steam. Immediately his mind flicked to the last thing he had seen, Wufei and Duo on top of the pile, in the center of the detonation. He got to his knees, then stood up, walking cautiously across to the steaming mass of metal. Gundanium didn't catch light, but this heap had been heated by the intensity of the blast, and each of the water drops hitting it evaporated instantly with a soft hiss. He crept across the floor, avoiding it as much as he could.  
Fortunately, the fire hadn't caught on properly because of the high ceilings and wide walls. Any small flames which had sprung up had already been extinguished. So there was no immediate danger, as long as he avoided the far side of the heap, that had been fully exposed to the heat. He decided to find out if they were alright.  
"Hey? Hello? Are you two ok?"  
There was no immediate answer, but a strangled cough could be heard over the hissing of the water.  
"Hey, Trowa? *cough, cough* Trowa, get over here will ya?"  
"Duo? Is Wufei there too?"  
"Yes, I am, I am fine also."  
"Well I wouldn't say fine exactly, but yeah, we're both alive in here."  
Trowa sighed with relief.  
"That wouldn't have been concern I heard in your voice just now, would it Trowa?"  
"He's just worried about what your woman would do to him if you weren't 'fine'."  
Trowa smiled, they were ok, just a little shaken up.  
"Hey that's not fair! An' anyway, my 'woman's' name is Hilde, and she's prob'ly-"  
"Still in your room." Trowa said.  
He couldn't see it, but he guessed that Duo's expression was confusion.  
"I locked her in."  
The two prisoners laughed, as they sat in their Gundanium prison. They would have to stay there till it cooled down enough for them to touch it to climb out, which could take a while, but other than that, they really had no problem.  
Trowa however would have to deal with Hilde.  
"Well, I wish you luck on that one." Duo said  
"Thanks, I feel better already." He replied sarcastically, as he walked off to let her out.  
'He's going to need it.' Chang said to his cell mate, as they sat and waited for their escape. After a couple of minutes staring at the 'wall' Duo said;   
"Hey, haven't we been in this situation before?"  
"Not exactly."  
"You know what I mean."  
"Yes."  
  
  
Heero sat on the recently much used bed of the Medlab. Quatre had removed one bullet from his arm, the other had gone straight through, and was probably stuck in the wall down the docking bay corridor. He finished tying his bandages, and stood back. Heero tested his arm, he ignored the pain which shot along it, and stretched out.  
"You're getting good at this, Quatre."  
"Maybe, I've had enough chances to practice. Duo needs his changing again by now, and yours'll only last for a couple hours till the dressing needs changing again. I don't want anymore experience, not for a while anyway."  
Heero actually had another faint smile on his face.  
"It's not funny you know, I can't deal with you both bleeding everywhere. Bloodstains are really awful to get out. It just goes brown, then a greenish yellow."  
"I'll try not to bleed on your carpets, Quatre, I promise."  
He pulled a face, it shouldn't be a joking matter. Since when was he the serious one?  
  
Hilde sat backwards on the spinning chair, turning slowly in circles, and sipping Duo's unfinished coke. She had been watching Heero and Quatre in the Medlab, and, now she was satisfied that they were both alright, was moving back through the hall views towards the docking bay, looking for the other three. She found Trowa moving quickly in the opposite direction, towards the pilot's wing. He looked healthy, but slightly worried.  
~ So he should be, leaving me alone in here. ~  
Wondering if she should rig the door for his entry, she watched him come up the hall.  
~ Bit late now. Never mind. ~  
She twisted the chair around to face to door, and made herself comfortable.  
~ This should be interesting...~  
  
  
Trowa opened the door of Duo's room to find Hilde sitting staring straight through him, as if he wasn't there.  
"It's about time you showed up." She said without focusing her view.  
"We didn't want you to get hurt."  
"Oh, right, so it's ok for you to all go running off into battle at the first sign of danger, but I have to stay home, alone and wait for one of you to come back to let me know you're all still breathing."  
He looked at the floor. Why are girls so good at telling me off? Hilde mistook his embarrassment for guilt.  
"You are all still breathing, aren't you?"  
He looked up at her. Her hard stare had softened into a questioning gaze. She looked worried.  
"Yes, Duo's fine."  
"Good...um, where is he?"  
"He and Wufei are currently trapped in docking bay 1, they are uninjured, just waiting."  
"Waiting!? Waiting for what?! Christmas?!?" she was confused.  
How could they be 'fine but trapped'. She looked at him. He seemed to be restless.  
"Oh, I'm sorry...Heero's fine, I watched Quatre take him to the Medlab. No worries."  
"Thank you. I'll go and see him now-" he stopped as she spun away from him.  
He watched her confused.  
"No need, they're both coming this way right now."  
Trowa came over behind her, and watched as Heero and Quatre approached on screen.  
  
  
Duo was sitting opposite Wufei, in the hollow which had saved them. Wufei had his eyes shut, and he looked suspiciously like he was asleep. Duo didn't like to wake him, but decided that he probably just liked sitting with his eyes shut.  
"Chang? Wufei? Are you awake?"  
"Yes. What do you want?"  
"I was just wonderin' while we're sittin' here with nothin' to do-"  
"What?"  
"How can you do that?"  
"What?"  
"That. Just sit there with y' eyes shut and do nothin'."  
"I have had much practice." The corner of his mouth curled up ever so little.  
"Ha, very funny. Seriously though?"  
"I shall tell you, but first, there is something I would like you to tell me."  
He thought about it for a bit. "Yeah...Ok, what?"  
"The 'Intruder' looked like a priest. Why?"  
"How am I s'posed to know-"  
Wufei opened his eyes. "Seriously though?" he echoed Duo's words.  
"..." Duo was clearly uncomfortable on the subject.  
"You called him 'father'...?"  
"...Oh, what the Hell. Why not." He looked up, then back. "No, not 'father', 'Father'."  
Wufei looked doubtful, he didn't understand what he meant.  
"Do you mean like, 'father' as in parent?"  
"No-yes,-maybe. More of a guardian really, you see-"  
Chang did not. Duo sighed.  
"Well you might as well be the first to know, I'll have to explain to them all eventually."  
He sighed again, and took a deep breath.  
"I meant 'Father' as in priest, do you know that? A holy man is called 'Father', anyone who comes to his church will call him that. His name-"  
Duo swallowed hard.  
"His name was 'Father Maxwell'."  
He watched for his friend's reaction. Wufei was puzzled.  
"If he is not your 'father', than why does he have share your name?"  
"It isn't mine to share. Maxwell. It's his name. It was." He looked down.  
Wufei regretted asking for this confession, it was clearly his biggest secret - his past...  
  
Trowa: (Sitting doing absolutely nothing at all. Turns to camera) Hi.  
Duo: Aw, come on, you can do better than that.  
Trowa: sigh. (Looks at camera) Hi.  
Duo: We've been doing this for hours! I think I'll leave it for a bit. (walks out)  
Trowa: (jumps up at camera) HELLO EVERYONE! How's it goin'? WHAASSSSUP?!! (starts messing about and leaping around the room doing various somersaults and cartwheels for several minutes, then stops suddenly) Ah, Duo's back. (Leaps up and somersaults around landing in his chair.  
Duo: Did I hear someone in here?  
Trowa: (looks up at Duo) Hi.  
Duo: (shakes his head and walks out)  
Trowa: (turns to camera, big grin) Hi.  



	22. Past secrets...

Intruder - Part Twenty-two  
Past secrets...  
  
  
Quatre and Heero were on their way to the pilot's wing. Heero, now recovered from the shock, was walking on his own, without aid. His upper right arm was neatly wrapped in bandages, and no other injuries were visible. That was how he liked it. He pain in his side, from the kick he had received whilst lying on the floor was still throbbing strongly, as he hadn't told Quatre about it. He didn't want to be seen as either injured or weak. He limped slightly to ease the ache, but not enough to be noticed.  
Apart from by his current partner. He'd noticed Heero was not walking properly, but didn't want to intervene, he was sure he could handle it by himself.  
~ He would have said if about it if he didn't think he could. ~  
They got to Heero's room and stopped.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked his friend, concerned and curious.  
"It's nothing." He opened the door and stepped into his room.  
"Positive?"  
"I've had worse."  
Quatre pulled a face, that statement didn't make him feel much better, considering some of his previous injuries, like when he'd broken his leg, or when he self detonated Wing...  
Heero saw the unconvinced look on his friend's face. He didn't blame him.  
"Here, look..." He pulled up the hem of his shirt, showing an angry looking bruise.  
"Ow..."  
"...Yeah...I'll see you later."  
He nodded, and Heero disappeared behind his now closed door.  
  
  
"Hey, Quatre!"  
He turned around to find Hilde hanging out of the next door up.  
"Wanna come in?"  
"Actually I was going to-" he stopped as Trowa appeared next to her.  
He jogged up the corridor, and looked into the room. Only Charlie was behind them.  
"Where's Duo and Wufei? Are they alright?"  
"Firstly, they're in the Carrier bay. Secondly, yes, they're fine."  
"Oh..." he wondered why they were still there, but the tone of Trowa's voice implied that he didn't need to inquire further.  
"Would either of you like a drink?" Hilde called, from across the room, the fridge open.  
"Uh, yes please."  
"No. I had one already."  
Trowa ducked, as a can of coke came flying their way. Quatre caught it.  
"Thanks."  
'You think...' they smiled, and Hilde went back to the DCS.  
"Hey Trowa, if they're fine, how come I can't get them on screen?"  
"Because there isn't a camera where they are."  
"Which is where, exactly?"  
He walked over to the screens and pointed to the middle of it. The load of Gundanium.  
"They're in there?!? How did they get in there?!?" Hilde wasn't happy.  
Quatre wasn't ever so thrilled by the idea either. Trowa sighed, and explained.  
"Duo and Wufei were standing here when the explosion went off-" he pointed to the top of the pile.  
"Where did the explosion come from?" she asked.  
"An Intruder self detonated. Here-" he tapped the screen just below where he did before.  
Hilde's eyes widened, and she gasped, holding her hands over her mouth.  
"But they're fine." Quatre reminded her.  
"How?!? How did they survive that!?! They were right in the middle of it!?!"  
"I was by the door. Wufei shoved himself and Duo downwards. They fell through a hole and were shielded from the explosion by the Gundanium."  
"...Oh..." Hilde was very quiet for a while. "So how do you know they're ok?"  
"I had a chat with them-" he stopped.  
Hilde was smiling ~ Him chat? ~ Then realized he had stopped, and tried to hide it.  
"They probably have a few minor cuts and bruises, but no serious damage was done."  
  
  
The pair in question were still sitting in the docking bay, under several tons of Gundanium. Wufei thought that maybe he shouldn't have asked.  
"Maxwell. It was his name. He probably saved my life. If he hadn't taken me in-" he stopped again. He couldn't believe he was actually telling someone his biggest secret. Only he knew it. He hadn't even told Hilde. The only other person who had a faint idea of his past was Professor G.  
"-In off the streets." He looked up into Wufei's dark eyes. He saw surprise there, perhaps even faint pity - no. Not pity. Wufei pitied no one. But there was something there. Duo couldn't tell what. He waited for him to say something in response, to tease him, like all the other kids at school had. Him the orphan. The loner. It hadn't always been that way. He and some of his street kid pals had lived in an abandoned house together. They stole to survive, but survive they did. Until the Alliance came.  
"The Alliance came when I was 7. They tore down our house. It wasn't ours really, but we all lived there. We survived there. It was our home. We had no where else to go. Then a man came. He said we could live at 'Maxwell Church'. I thought it was stupid, going to live in a church. But it wasn't so bad. They gave us food and new clothes.  
They tried to cut my hair. Looking back now, I suppose she was right to have tried, but I wouldn't let her. Sister Helen. She was nice. Father Maxwell said I should be allowed to keep my hair how I liked it, long. So she washed it and plaited it for me. That was better than loose, I remember saying I liked it because ' it won't get in the way when I steal stuff.'. Father Maxwell told me I would never need to steal again while I was there."  
He stopped again, visualizing their faces when he'd said that.  
"I was sent away, with foster parents, but I always came back. To start with they didn't understand. I didn't want to go away. I wanted to stay with them."  
Wufei was watching him intently, barely able to keep track of the storm of emotions hidden behind his familiar smile. He would never have guessed...  
  
  
Heero was lying on his back, on his bed, with his eyes shut. He couldn't believe what he'd seen earlier. Odin Lowe, his original teacher, the last time he'd seen him seemed so long ago. The intruder managed to copy him, to look and sound like him. Well he thought so anyway, he could hardly remember what he'd really sounded like, but his appearance had shocked him. He hadn't known he was still capable of being surprised like that. Sitting there against the wall, on the cold hard tiles. He'd truly thought it could have been the end. He didn't think he would have minded, and at the time he'd wondered if the others would miss him. He felt stupid now. Of course they would. Their reactions had proved that.  
The first one to arrive at his side, was Duo. The anger in him had been a fire, burning bright in his eyes. He'd been surprised by that too. The happy playful smile of always had been replaced by this burning rage. The way he'd come charging down that hall...  
Heero felt like a child, experiencing these feelings for the first time.  
And Wufei, the strong willed silent one had been just as irritated at the situation, but, of course, he had held it in. He was an expert at that, but even Wufei Chang, faced with the possibility of the death of one of his allies, one of their group of five, had felt the flames.  
When Quatre and Trowa had come, he had joked with them to calm them.  
A trick he had learned from Duo. Trowa had gone immediately to help the other two, but he'd just seen the last shreds of worry fading from his face.  
And the way they had both come hammering down the corridor...  
Quatre. Quatre was a law unto himself when it came to worrying about things. He would often mother them all, which was fine, but on occasion he'd worry too much. When he'd arrived he'd gone straight to Heero, and would have done regardless of what either he or Trowa had said. There had been no worry there. Concern, yes, and he'd dealt with the problem by making sure that the injured one was all right. In this instance, it had been him. It made no difference which one of them it was he was always ready and willing to help. After he'd made sure he was definitely ok, he'd wondered whether to help the others, or to take care of his adopted patient. Heero had given him an answer, and this time he had agreed, but if he had thought that the others did need his help more, fighting the enemy, you could be sure he would be as eager as ever to help them instead.  
Heero smiled, ~ I must be lucky to have friends like these. Friends. ~  
He fell asleep. It had been another long day.  
  
  
Quatre sipped his coke as he watched Hilde pace the room, worse than Trowa sometimes did. She still wasn't convinced that the other two could be unharmed, being right in the center of the explosion, which had rocked the whole base to the foundations.  
"Hilde?"  
She stopped and looked up at him. She was anxious, but when her eyes met his she was calmed instantly, seeing the confidence in his expression.  
"Come and sit down."  
She was going to protest, but her legs were starting to ache from her constant stomping, and she didn't want to upset him either. She went over and fell into the armchair. It was her favorite seat to relax it, because they'd all done it so many times, the springs had perished, and she just sank into it. She sighed and closed her eyes. The resulting darkness was reassuring, sweeping her up and closing around her, like a blanket.  
"So, when can they get out?" she queried casually, sinking deeper into the chair.  
Trowa looked up from stroking Charlie. He checked her over. She had relaxed now.  
"As soon as the metal has cooled for them to climb out."  
"They'll probably just come out when they're bored." Quatre suggested, "I can't see a lump of hot metal keeping either of them at bay for longer than they're willing to be."  
She smiled, envisioning Duo trying to climb a mountain of burning alloy. He bounced about nimbly, 'ouching' at every touch, or when he'd stayed still for too long.  
'Hmm....' she said, as the image faded and she dozed off.  
  
  
Duo looked at Wufei again; looking for the amusement, waiting for the torment he'd faced from all the people who'd seen him back then. No, that wasn't right. Not all the people. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen had been different. He recalled what she had said to him, after he'd come back home, from yet another fight. It had been started by them calling him names, and had ended with them in hospital. She had told him off to start with, for fighting again, but then asked him to tell her what had happened. He had explained, and she reassured him that they were lying. She hugged him.  
'No matter what people say, you just ignore them.'  
He remembered being confused and uncomfortable when she wrapped her arms around him, and held him tight, but when she let go, he wished she hadn't. That he could stay there, safe in her embrace, forever.  
"After they understood that I wanted to stay, it was great. They were my foster parents now, and it felt so...true. I liked-no I loved it there. It was so peaceful, safe. It was home. But then the soldiers came. They stayed in the church, using it as their base. They were fighting the Alliance, and losing. They said that if they got just one mobile suit, they could win, and freedom would be theirs. Father Maxwell tried to stop them from fighting. They hit him. Sister Helen ran to protect him, and they hit her too. The soldiers said they might be Alliance spies. I thought they were going to shoot them, my new parents. I shouted at them. I said  
'All you want's one mobile suit?! I'll go steal one for you! And in return, I want you guys to get out of here!'  
They thought I was just a stupid kid.  
'I may run and hide...but I don't tell lies like you guys.'  
That got their attention. Sister Helen yelled at me, told me not to go. I had to.  
'One mobile suit! Coming right up!'  
Sister Helen shouted at me again to come back, but I had to go. I ran out as fast as I could, out of the doors and down the road to the Alliance base. The guards there tried to shoot me, but I carried on going. One of them tried to stop the others.  
'He's only a kid!'  
'Yeah, so what? ALL the colonists are our enemies!'  
The reply came from his partner, who, like so many others, didn't care about women or children. I found a truck with a suit on the trailer. I jumped in and drove it real fast, back to the church. Back home. The guards were all shouting and shooting at the truck, but I kept going. I figured that I'd only survived on luck anyway, so I should do the dirty work."  
He looked down, away from Wufei's face, and Chang saw a single drop of water land on his jeans.  
~ Why am I hiding my tears? I am not ashamed. ~  
Duo looked up at his friend. There was a line of moisture down, from his eye to his chin. Another tear appeared opposite.  
His blue eyes were sparkling, as always, but from tears not borne of laughter.  
"Maxwell...Duo, you don't have to-"  
"I do. Someone needs to know. You all need to know. The intruder used people from my past to confuse me, and it worked."  
"It confused me too."  
"Yeah, I know. The guy who ran from Heero wasn't Zechs. I didn't recognize him, but Heero sure did. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. The Intruder will use this against us."  
"Then we must all share our pasts." Wufei looked down. He was uncomfortable with this.  
"...Yeah...Ok, on with mine then." Duo smiled, not very convincing, but it meant more than just 'happy'. It was a symbol of normality, before their lives had been turned upside down all over again. When Wufei looked up, the solemn expression had returned.  
  
  



	23. Sausages or burgers...

Intruder - Part Twenty-three  
Sausages or burgers...  
I would just like to warn you that while writing this (Heero's kinda weird dream) I was very, very, bored, and my over active imagination was, uh...over acting. Heero's dream has nothing to do with this story at all, excepting that it is in it, but I might do some thing later, after I finish this, if I ever do...anyway, I just thought I'd warn you. ^_^  
  
  
Heero was still asleep, but in a fitful dream;  
He could see nothing but flames. Fire was burning all around. He was hot. Too hot. He looked down. He was burning. He didn't try to put out the fire. Something told him it wouldn't leave. The fire represented something, as it danced around his body. The burden he alone was carrying. He turned around. The other four were there. He watched as they all burned too, alight in the flames.  
  
Trowa stood, as still and calm as ever, while the fire raged around him. He stood, and watched it. As he gazed into the intensity of the blaze, it all grouped together as one body. The body of a lion. The lion was made of fire, its fur was a mass of shimmering golden sparks, and it's mane was a tangled mass of bright red flame. It crouched and tensed, ready to pounce. Heero yelled at Trowa to run, but no sound was made. Trowa stood still, and then crouched, holding out his hand to the flaming beast. The lion roared, a sound like an exploding MS, and pounced. Trowa, sat with his hand out as it landed, and they both vanished into to the searing heat.  
  
Quatre was to his right, standing encircled in his own pyre of secrecy. The flames there were a little smaller, but brighter. He wrapped his arms around himself, pulling them together, tighter and tighter, trying desperately to avoid the fiery inferno, he moved away every time it came closer, jumping back from each tendril at a time.  
Then he stopped, accepting his fate. Fireballs shot upwards whilst the ring around him collapsed. He stood, illuminated yellow by the glowing heat. He looked at the floor, as if hiding from his gaze. Heero watched as the fireballs returned, exploding on impact. The resulting flare glowed gold, then Quatre too was gone.  
  
Wufei was standing arms folded, ignoring it. As if by paying it no attention it would leave. His eyes were shut, and his usually white coat was yellow, red and orange with the sparks which danced across it. He opened his eyes and stared fearlessly at the fire. Then unfolded his arms and sat on the lava of the floor. The flames ran in circles around him, and became more solid, until they gained a form. The traditional Chinese dragon, running in rings around his folded legs. The dragon slowed and stopped, then pulled itself up to its full height. It inhaled. Heero knew what would happen next. He tried to run over to Wufei, to warn him of his peril, but he hit the flame barrier around himself, and just caught aflame even more. The Dragon exhaled, and a burst of almost white flame erupted from its mouth. Heero was powerless to help as Wufei disappeared into the flames. The dragon dived in and all imploded as it dissolved into the fire.  
  
Heero turned again. To the last of their group. Duo. He was standing, yelling, screaming angrily at the red sky, but no sound came out - silent rage. The fire flew in circles around him, playing with his braid. His expression changed. A smile. He laughed silently, yet still staring defiantly at the clouds of smoke and ash which flew across the sky. His hands raised as if in crucifixion, and the flames hid him completely. Some of them formed a pillar in his right hand. Some others spun him around, as if to play with him. Round and around he went, faster and faster, till suddenly he stopped. They had dressed him in a priests uniform, covered it with a cowl, and given him a scythe. He cried out to the sky again. His black robes burned through at the back, and flames burst forth from within him. The fire had given him wings. Then all remaining flames around him flew to his head, into his face. It became his eyes, as all else became black. Then he left as well, hidden by the burning hell.  
  
Heero looked all around him. There was no one. Nothing. Nothing but fiery purgatory wherever he looked. Wait, there was something there. Someone...  
He squinted, unsuccessfully shielding his eyes from the glow of the land around him. A shadow walked through the fire towards him. Apart from himself and this being, they were alone. ~ Who is he? What does he want? ~ he thought to himself.  
"I want your soul." The being replied.  
  
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa. "Do you think we should move her?"  
Trowa shook his head. "She's as safe here as anywhere."  
"I suppose." He looked down at Charlie. He was asleep too.   
"Do you think we should go and get them out?"  
"They'll come out when they're bored. Anyway, it's about time they had another good talk. Wufei's always so quiet. And avoiding."  
"hmm...Well, if you think so."  
Quatre looked at his friend. He was absently playing with the lion's mane. His tail kept flicking across the floor, changing the lay of the carpet. He realized that Trowa wasn't really into this conversation, because he understood why Wufei was so 'avoiding'. He did it sometimes too. To hide. But from what? He tried to think about something else.  
"What did the Intruder look like? When it was with Heero?"  
"When we saw Heero on the screen, it had already gone. It ran when Duo and Wufei got there. I didn't see it, and when it exploded, it was behind the Gundanium shipment. You'll have to ask one of the others."  
"Oh, ok." ~ Nice one Quatre, that worked really well. ~ he chided himself. "What about the first time?" he tried, just to keep the conversation alive.  
"Just a regular soldier guy. No uniform, as such, just dark colors and a low cap. 'cept he lost that in the fight. Wufei must have kicked him in the head, hard."  
"After that, when was the next time we saw it?"  
"There was the tape, from before, when it looked like Duo, and then on Sandrock, when it was both Duo and I." Trowa was still looking at the lion on the floor.  
Quatre frowned, thinking about the sabotage on Sandrock.  
"I think he's going to be hungry. Do you want to come feed him?"  
"...uh, ok." ~ Depends on what he's eating. Shush. ~  
  
  
"When I got back, the church had been destroyed. I jumped out of the truck and into the crumbled ruins of my home. My life. I was so desperate for it to be empty, but it wasn't."  
He flinched slightly at the memory of the smoldering wreck.  
"I stood in the remains of the stone arch doorway. I heard my name. It was Sister Helen. I ran to her. She was lying on the floor, I think I knew she wouldn't make it, but I said I'd get a doctor. She carried on talking to me.  
She said that she was glad to see I was safe. That Father was worried about me, even to the end. She told me that the Alliance had come and attacked, but they wouldn't leave the church.  
I asked her if it was my fault, because I'd stolen the suit from them.  
She didn't answer me. She said that Father was noble, that he'd kept preaching peace.  
I told her he wasn't noble. He was dumb. What was the point if he was dead.  
She said ' Duo, may you have God's blessing.' He hand fell from my cheek.  
She'd died, right there in front of me. She never said it wasn't my fault. I didn't cry. The tears fell from my eyes and I screamed.  
245 people died that day. The colony's rebellion was crushed. Destroyed, just like the church. They said on the news that they had been 'suppressed' by the Alliance, and OZ. People called it 'The Maxwell Church Tragedy'. That's where I took my name from. Just like so many things, I stole it."  
Wufei looked straight at his friend. The tears had dried, and there were no more. His past was free, his secret out, his load was lessened, shared between the two of them.  
"I don't think it was your fault. The Alliance and OZ were bent on destruction, I know."  
Duo looked at the quiet warrior. He saw his dark eyes reflecting the sorrow he felt.  
  
  
"What?!?" Heero didn't understand what he meant.  
This figure before him wanted his soul? How? Was this what the others had done? Did they themselves symbolize their own souls, and the fire had taken it. He didn't understand. The figure stepped forwards. Heero stepped back. It was Odin. He couldn't face this again, not here, not now. He turned and ran. Through the wall of flames, and over the volcanic ground. He ran, but when he looked back, Odin was catching up. He turned around to see where he was going, and tried to stop. He was about to run off the cliff. Odin grabbed his arm, saving him from the fall.  
"It doesn't have to be this way."  
"You're right." Heero replied, and jumped. He awoke with a start in his bed. The sheets were tangled around his legs, and the bandage on his arm had been wound tighter. He sat up and yanked the sheets away from him. He got up and went to the sink. Putting his head under the cold water there cleared his mind. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was wide awake now. He shook the water from his hair, and got himself a drink.  
~ This is getting crazy. ~  
  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Charlie were in the mess hall. They'd left Hilde asleep in the armchair in Duo's room. Quatre was fixing dinner, while Trowa dug around in the cupboards, trying to find Charlie a suitable meal. He wasn't having much luck. He sat on the counter.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I can't find anything."  
"Oh. Hmm..." He left the pan on the stove, and went over to the freezer. After throwing some stuff around a bit, he shut it and held up a carrier bag.  
"Sausages or beef burgers?" he asked.  
"They're frozen."  
"Yes, but after a couple minutes in the microwave of high, they'll be defrosted."  
"Burgers."  
"Cooked?"  
"No, I think raw is better for him."  
"No problem."  
Five minutes later, and Charlie was licking out the dish. He'd enjoyed that. Anymore?  
"Was it good? Did you like that?" Quatre was amazed how quickly they'd gone.  
The lion licked his lips, and rumbled his appreciation. Trowa smiled, that was one problem sorted - Charlie's diet. Quatre got on with the dinner while Trowa decided to take the lion for an after dinner walk.  
  
  
"I can't really remember what I did after that, I remember being in prison for a bit. I heard the guards outside talking about me. They knew I was the survivor from the Maxwell church. They decided that I must have cut a deal with death.  
In A.C 192, I sneaked onto a sweeper ship. I got on board and stayed there. I was only caught when I tried to get into the ship's food store. There were two guards who caught me. Then this guy turned up. He wanted to know what was going on. The guards told him that I was a stowaway, and I was raiding the food stores. I told him I was hungry. He made the guards let me go. He said he was impressed that I'd been able to sneak aboard, he'd designed the security system himself. He wanted to know how I did it. I told him it was a trade secret, but to help your pride it was pretty tough. He said I was an interesting kid. I told him straight;  
'I'm no kid! My name's Duo. Duo Maxwell, who may run and hide, but never tells a lie.'  
He thought that was interesting too. He said I was a demon. I remembered a conversation I'd had at home, with Father and Sister about God.  
I said there was no God. If there really was a God, he'd make it so there wasn't any wars. And if there were no wars, there wouldn't be any orphans like me either.  
Father Maxwell said wars are started by people, so they must be ended by people.  
I said then the only God in the world is the God of Death.  
Sister Helen was shocked. I guess she musta thought I was crazy or somethin'.  
I explained, 'I've never seen any miracles, but I've sure seen lots of dead people.'  
This conversation was going around in my head. So I told the guy that he was wrong;  
'Nope, not just a demon. I'm the God of Death!'  
He liked that. He was Professor G. He was going to drop a colony on Earth. It was called Project Meteor. I said that was a dumb idea, so he told me to pilot Deathscythe instead."  
After finishing his story, he sat waiting for Wufei's comment.  
"Maxwell-" he stopped and thought for a moment. "Duo -"  
"There's no point usin' my first name either, cause I made it up. My only friend, Solo, was sick, with a virus in the colony, but they wouldn't give us the medicine. So I went and stole some for him. When I got back, it was already too late. He died, and left me all alone. That's why I called myself Duo. It's two, right? That way I could never be alone."   
Wufei frowned at him, unconvinced at his sudden negative attitude.  
"Maxwell is your name. You said they were like your parents. That means you were, and still are their son. As their son, you carry their name, with honor. It was not stolen. It was given to you, from them. And I do not believe it was your fault. Treize was probably behind the attack, just as he attacked our colony. My home."  
  
  
Hilde opened her eyes slowly, and sat up. She was alone.  
~ Guess they didn't wanna wake me. ~  
She noticed her can was still on the table next to her. Picking it up she took a sip, and pulled a face. It was flat, and a little warm too. The worst way to drink a soda.  
~ How long was I asleep? ~  
She stood up and her stomach growled quietly.  
~ Hmm, must be lunchtime. ~  
She went to the door, thinking that if it was locked again, her and Trowa would be having words. Fortunately, (for Trowa) it was open. She went out, closing it behind her, and, with can still in hand, headed for the Mess Hall.  
  
  
Heero froze, listening to the footsteps in the corridor on the other side of his door. He tensed, it wasn't one of the other four.  
~ Then who- ~  
He relaxed, a faint smile crossing his features.  
~ Of course, Hilde's here too. ~  
He walked across to his computer and sat heavily on the chair. He entered the password which then canceled the dancing Gundam screensaver. They had all received them, ready programmed, from their corresponding engineers as Christmas presents. He then proceeded to load up the Gundam information file again. As soon as it came up he entered the Sandrock file, therefore avoiding any temptation to check back. This was were he should have started, since he thought that it was in fact the Gundam Sandrock's scientist, Instructor H, who still possessed the original Wing Zero blueprints. He settled into his seat, and started skim reading through the first page.  
  
  
Quatre was humming contentedly to himself, as he got their meal ready. He enjoyed cooking, especially if It meant they would all eat together. Surprisingly, it wasn't often that they did, as both Heero and Wufei seemed to prefer their own company, and regularly ate alone. However, Quatre had decided that today was not one of those days, particularly as they had a guest. They would be having a big roast dinner, and everyone had to stay at the table, or forfeit dessert. He wasn't sure that would be enough incentive, but he was optimistic as usual, and liked to see them all in one place, united, almost like a family, which they may never have had.  
His memory went back to remember his own father's last voyage, and he found his eyes were itching ever so slightly.  
~ Must be the onions. ~  
  
  
About the dream - I did warn you. I decided that everyone else had been having quite a lot of play at the moment, and Heero's part needed filling up. That's my excuse, ok?  



	24. Freedom and reunion...

Intruder - Part Twenty-four  
Freedom and reunion...  
  
  
Duo realized what was going to happen next. Wufei, having listened to his story, was now going to let him do the same. He didn't want to push him into it. He wondered if he should to tell him to stop, but that wouldn't work anyway. Then he had a better idea.  
"Hey Chang, what d' ya say we get outta here now, huh?"  
No answer.  
"I'm bored of sittin' in this rusty heap. I reckon we could prob'ly climb out now huh?"  
Wufei gave him a funny look. As if he knew what Duo was trying to do.  
~ Well, course he knows, he's good at that kinda thing. Guess we're stayin' then. ~  
"Gundanium doesn't rust."  
Duo had a blank look on his face, then laughed.  
"Let's get out of here, I'm thirsty and I bet you're hungry."  
Duo grinned. "You bet I am." His stomach growled in agreement.  
He laughed, and Wufei had a smile on his face too. Cautiously they checked the metal's heat. It was still hot, but bearable as long as you didn't stay still for too long. The unlikely pair scrambled up the walls of their temporary prison, and then they were free.  
"Well, that wasn't so bad. Maybe we should do it again some time, huh?"  
"I don't think so. That explosion was a little too close for my comfort."  
"Yeah, made my ears ring that's for sure. Wanna go get somethin' from the kitchen?"  
He nodded.  
"Alright! Look out fridge, here I come!"  
Wufei shook his head, he didn't think he'd ever understand Duo, it hadn't been long ago that he'd been so serious, and quiet, but now he was practically bouncing off the walls again. He sighed and went after his rebellious friend.  
  
  
Trowa and Charlie jumped to the side of the hallway as a very energetic braided pilot flew past them at high speed.  
"Hi Trowa! Bye Trowa!" He disappeared round the corner. They both stepped back into the corridor as Wufei came strolling up the corridor.  
"You came out then."  
"Yes"  
"I don't know how you stayed there as long as you did, I would have escaped as soon as possible." He said looking back up the passage. "How do you do it?"  
"We talked."  
"Oh"  
"Excuse me, I need a drink."  
"Oh, sorry." Trowa pulled Charlie across the hall, and he passed them both.  
"I'll see you at dinner then?"  
No answer.  
'Well Charlie, I don't know about him standing Duo, maybe it was the other way around.'  
Charlie rubbed his head against his jeans, and rumbled as if he understood.  
Trowa smiled. "Come on then, we'll go back now."  
  
Hilde was at the Mess Room door. She could smell cooking, and someone was in there. She hoped it was Quatre, Trowa worried her. There was something about those eyes, as if they could see right through you. But she had nothing of interest to hide from him, so there really was no reason for her apprehension when it came to Katherine's newfound brother. She took a deep breath and was about to step through the threshold when Quatre called out to her:  
"You can come in if you want to, Hilde."  
She sighed and walked in.  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"Process of e- " he paused. "Good guess."  
He put the tray in the oven and turned around.  
"What's cooking?"  
"A big roast. Everyone's eating together tonight." He smiled.  
"Nice idea, especially with the, um- recent occurrences."  
"That's what I thought."  
He looked as if he was going to say something else, but was cut off by the door banging back against the wall. They both flinched as they looked up. Duo cringed.  
"Sorry, I gotta remember not to do that."  
Hilde jumped up from her seat.  
"DUO!!"  
She ran across the small space between them and landed in his arms.  
"Whoa! I think someone's happy to see me."  
"Can't think why." She retorted  
"Aw Hilde-"  
"Shush. Man, am I glad to see you're ok. After that explosion earlier, I didn't know what had happened, I wanted to go look, but I couldn't get out, cause-"  
"Trowa locked the door. I know, he told us when he came in to check. I think it was probably a good idea, as a precaution, but he's gotta learn not to mess with my 06."  
"..." Hilde had opened her mouth to tell him off, but realized he wasn't actually cussing her. So she just wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tighter. His shirt smelled of smoke, and he was wet from the sprinklers, but she didn't care. He was safe, with her, and that was all that mattered.  
  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
"Oh, hi Chang." Duo said, as he turned to move out of the way.  
Hilde looked up to find Wufei standing in the doorway behind them. He wasn't scowling at her. She looked over Duo's shoulder at him. He stood in the arch of the door; his usually clean white shirt a darker shade of gray, with wet patches on his shoulders from the fire system. His hair was slightly out of place, and his ponytail dripped once in a while. There were dark marks on his face from the dusty smoke.  
Noticing this, she looked up at Duo. His face was clean, wiped with his sleeve she thought. His hair was a mess, but then, that was usual. She toyed with his braid, damp and blackened with soot. It was amazing the two of them had survived. Escaping with their lives should have been a thin chance, but they were both standing there, with hardly a scratch between them.  
They shouldn't still be breathing, but she wasn't going to complain.  
"Come on babe, let him in then."  
She smiled at the sound of his voice, then fell back into the moment.  
"Oh, sorry." She quickly let him go and stepped away from the door.  
As Wufei walked in past her, she was certain he smiled. Not a big grin, but sufficient to be noticed. He walked on, and Duo came over to her. Noticing the confusion in her eyes, he asked what she was thinking.  
'He smiled at me.'  
"That it? Why? What's wrong with that? Is it illegal?"  
"No." She recovered her composure. "If it was, you'd be a serious outlaw."  
Now Duo looked confused "Serious? Me? Course not."  
"Hmm."  
  
  
Trowa was walking back up the corridor towards the Pilot's wing. He'd decided that rather than keeping Charlie in Katherine's room, it would now be better to keep him in his room, well to sleep at least. The rest of the time he could have the run of the base, as long as he didn't make a mess. Fortunately he was well housetrained.  
As he watched the lion curl up on the rug on the floor, Trowa wondered where Heero was. He left Charlie asleep on his mat, and went up the hall to Heero's room.  
  
  
Heero had just finished reading the Sandrock file, as he heard someone at the door. He switched it to the hallway cam, and invited Trowa in.  
"How did -" He stopped as he saw the monitor.  
"What did you want?"  
"Nothing much, I was just wondering where you were."  
"Well, now you've found me."  
"I think Quatre's planning a big dinner this evening. It should be ready soon-"  
"I'll go now, coming?"  
Trowa nodded.  
"Ok."  
The left the room, and headed back down the hall to the Mess hall.  
  
  
Quatre was sitting at the table, listening intently to Duo's descriptive story of the events of the morning. His eyes fixed on the braided pilot in front of him. Hilde was sitting on the end of the table, opposite Wufei, as they all watched Maxwell's performance.  
"-And then the intruder stood in front of us an' we had him at gun point,"  
Duo stood facing them all pointing his fingers and holding his hand like it was his gun  
"An' then Chang yelled something in Chinese or somethin' an rammed me into the Gundanium. Straight to the floor."  
Duo dived to the side, as if Wufei had just hit into him, kicking a chair on his way past.  
"OW!" 'I really didn't mean to do that'  
The other three all jumped up, and then Wufei sat down again,  
~ He's hit his shin on the chair. ~  
Quatre and Hilde rushed around the table to see if he was all right.  
"BOOM!" yelled Duo, trying to cover up his mistake, surprising his would be rescuers.   
"An' then the whole place blew up, BANG! An' me an' Chang are sittin' under all this metal, which is kinda hot cause of all the fiery stuff, and we're sitting there with our hands over our ears like this-"  
He curled himself up on the floor and shut his eyes with his hands on the sides of his head. The other two were now back in their seats, watching him rolling about on the mat.  
Chang smiled to himself. ~ He knows how to keep a secret that's for sure. ~  
Then Duo stood up, and quietly sat down on his chair, next to Hilde.  
"What about the rest?" she asked  
"Y' don't wanna know the rest, cause it was real borin'. We just sat there till it cooled down, so we could climb out, an' then we ended up back here about ten minutes ago."  
"Oh." She wondered about asking further, but was interrupted.  
*Beep-beep, beep-beep, *  
"Dinner's almost ready."  
Quatre stood up and turned off the timer.  
"Can someone get Trowa and Heero down here for -"  
"No need." Heero said, as he walked in the door.  
Trowa came in behind him. Quatre was just getting the plates out when Hilde stood up and volunteered to help dish up their meal.  
Heero sat between Duo and Wufei, and Trowa sat opposite him, next to Quatre's empty chair. Dinner was served.  
  
  
About halfway through their meal, the inevitable occurred.  
Heero brought up the subject of the Intruder.  
"As we all know, the intruder returned this morning. What you may not have realized is that it appeared in the guise of my former training master, Odin Lowe."  
"Odin Lowe? As in the Odin Lowe, who assassinated Heero Yuy?" Quatre asked  
"Yes."  
The others had sat with blank faces, till Quatre mentioned the assassination.  
Trowa hardly moved, his feelings, as ever, were hidden.  
Wufei frowned. This wasn't an honorable person.  
Hilde was lost. She knew of Heero Yuy, the colony's previous pacifist leader, who'd been assassinated in the April of AC 175, but she'd never before heard of Odin Lowe.  
Duo frowned. He didn't like where this conversation was going.  
"Anyway, that is not important. The point is that this intruder now has the capability of becoming anyone, anyone at all."  
There was no sound as Heero paused.  
"This possibility leaves us with two choices. One, we could just leave it here, and next time someone other than us six are seen on board, we shoot them. However, I do not believe that is a relevant choice. So, the other is that-"  
He was interrupted by Duo on his right.  
"We have a real fun story telling session, so if he turns up again we'll at least know which one of us he's going for, as the characters in these stories must be ourselves, and those we used to know."  
He finished and stared back at Heero, who was looking up at him, somewhat surprised by this disturbance.  
"Whaat?"  
Heero looked back at the others.  
"I agree with Duo's proposition. It would give us some idea of its next target."  
"But what if it comes back as Treize, or someone like that, that we all know?"  
Wufei frowned at the mention of the former OZ Commander's name.  
Trowa looked up. "If it returns as Treize, we can assume it is for Wufei."  
The others looked at him, then Chang, who didn't seem to have heard this last comment. His eyes were shut and his expression a frown. He then realized the quiet and looked up. The others were all watching him.  
"Treize Khushrenada is mine."  
He sat back and closed his eyes again, seemingly ignoring them, but still listening.  
"Ok then, no problem! Who's first?" Duo tried to break the silence.  
"I will go first." Quatre said.  
Until now he had been quiet. But now he was ready.  
"I know I am the one who you probably know the most about anyway, but I feel an obligation to start the confessions."  
Everyone sat back and waited to hear what he had to say.  
  
  
From here the parts change a bit, because I'm going to split them into each different pilot's story. This means they can be short, but I'm posting them all at the same time, so that shouldn't matter too much. As far as I know, all five of these stories to come are completely correct, and follow the official story line of the series. I put them in because I know there's some of you out there who don't know the Gundam pilot's pasts, and perhaps would like to investigate further.  
I know I have already written Duo's one once already, but in keeping with the story, he only told Wufei, therefore the other three pilots, (and Hilde of course) would need to know this information.  
I know it's kinda long, but as I only send out bits at a time, it means it's like a magazine or whatever, so it really doesn't take as long as you might think. And anyway, I can't write short stories too well, but I promise I'll give it a go after I finish this one.  
(Which I will. Honest. I do not intend to give up, as that would prove my weakness, and I would have no honor, and Wufei would come and tell me off, blah, blah, blah...)  
Thank you for reading this note type thing, which I write here, occasionally it may contain some important information, but more often it contains traces of nuts. (But no chocolate cause I ate it all already.)  



	25. Quatre's Story...

Intruder - Part Twenty-five  
Quatre's Story...  
  
  
Quatre's Story.  
"I wasn't - I haven't always been a kind person. In fact, you may find it hard to believe, but I hated the world, and I hated myself because I thought I was born from a test-tube, like my sisters. To me, this meant that life was meaningless. In AC 193, I was on a ship going to Earth. I didn't want to go, I thought it was a boring planet."  
He paused, and looked at the others, they said nothing.  
"So, this ship I was on and other the Winner ships were hi-jacked and thrown off course by a group called the Magnamacs."  
Duo smiled faintly, remembering his first meeting with them, after he'd saved Quatre from the train in the Taurus convoy incident. They'd made him feel like a hero.  
"They made the ships go to Resource Satellite MO-III. The captain told me about the take over, but I didn't care. I had never cared about anything. When we got to the satellite, I went to talk to the Magnamac Leader. They told me I was a hostage, until they could escape. I remember saying that I wasn't a very good hostage because I had no value, except as a collection of organic chemicals. He frowned at me. I also told him that I loved no one, and no one loves me."  
Duo was now looking serious again, and Hilde was watching intently.  
"My father contacted their leader, who then explained that they'd hijacked the ships so that they could rescue the workers on the satellite, and take them back to Earth, because the workers were stuck there the satellite, and weren't being paid. Under the circumstances, my father accepted the conditions and also agreed to try to stop the Federation chasing them. Then he asked if he could talk to me, The Magnamac leader agreed. I can remember asking him if he was surprised that one of his tools did things by itself. He was upset by me saying that, and that I was still talking that way. Then I told him that my sisters and I were only created to suit the needs of the Winner Family.  
The leader of the Magnamacs hit me, and told me to have more pride in myself. He did this because all of the Magnamacs were test-tube babies.  
After that they started rescuing the workers.  
Coincidentally, one of the workers was Instructor H."  
Quatre stopped, and looked up again at this, to see the reaction. Heero was interested, and he could tell others were still listening, even though Wufei was still sitting with his eyes shut. He continued with his explanation.  
"He told me that the Magnamacs wanted to rescue every victim ever made to suffer.  
He also told me that the leader's name was Rasid, and that he had told him the way of the Magnamacs. He said:  
'Whatever their circumstances, everyone who has life should live in a way that they can be proud of themselves.'  
Then he left, in the opposite direction of the rescue ship. When I asked him why he wasn't coming with us, he said that he was a certified mad scientist, and he couldn't live on the Earth. Then he told me that he might even end up hiding at home, in the mansion."  
The Arabian took a deep breath, and sipped his drink.  
"After that the Federation arrived, and the Magnamacs prepared for the coming battle. I had found a traitor in their ranks, and I told Rasid that Judas, one of the Magnamacs, had been transmitting messages to the Federation. When he went to see Judas, Judas took a gun and fired two shots at Rasid, his leader.  
I tried to stop them, and one hit me in my shoulder, but the other one hit Rasid near his heart. This meant he couldn't fight in the battle against the Federation. So I volunteered to take his place.  
I told them, 'I want to become someone with a bit of pride.'  
Rasid told the Magnamacs to give me his goggles, and let me pilot his mobile suit.  
In the battle I told them to escape to Earth while I kept the Federation busy. They escaped, and I told them that I'd meet them on Earth one day.  
Just before they left, Rasid ordered that I should be known as 'Master Quatre'.  
I understand that my father got a call telling him of the battle. I heard he was very proud of me, and told Quatreine, my mother, to be proud too. I knew my mother had died a long time ago, but I found out that she had died when I was born, in childbirth. Which meant I couldn't have been a test tube baby after all. The guilt I felt for all that time I had been so ungrateful to my parents, my mother had died for me, given her life to save mine, just so the Winner family would have an heir. I vowed I would not die before I walked the Earth."  
  
  
"So how did you become a Gundam pilot?"  
"Instructor H was right, he did come to our home, father protected him from the Alliance. He wanted to promote peace and pacifism, but I now understood the need to fight for freedom. We found the plans for WingZero, but the engineers said it was too powerful, capable of being too destructive to control. The plan was to drop a colony onto the Earth, but one of the engineers, I now know he was Professor G, argued against this plan, but I never found out why. So they built the Gundams, and when the time came, well, we all know what happened after that."  
Everyone sat quiet for a moment, taking in the story of Quatre's past. Then the silence was broken, by Duo Maxwell, protégé of Professor G.  
"I think I've got the answer to your question."  
The attention was now centered on him.  
"Professor G argued against the original plans of project meteor, because I argued it with him. I thought it was a stupid plan, and refused to have any part in it. So once he'd argued the case with the other engineers, he suggested that I pilot the Gundam Deathscythe to Earth instead. I believed I should have died so many times before, I had existed on luck alone for so long, so this seemed like a great idea, and one, which I probably wouldn't survive. To me, that was the whole point of going. I would truly be the God of Death, I had caused the death of many, and I would destroy the Alliance, or die in the battles to come."  
Hilde gasped, surprised at his last comment.  
"What made you so suicidal, Duo? What happened?"  
"Suicidal? Me? Nah just bored of life. I'd done everything, and the only thing left, as far as I could see, was death itself. And what happened? Well, I guess that must mean it's my turn now, huh? Before I start, everyone keep an eye on Chang, he's heard this all before, so he could fall asleep with me droning on in the background."  
"I can assure you I shall do no such thing."  
"Ok then, here goes."  
  
  
Part 26 is Duo's Story, which is basically the same as Part 22 - Past Secrets, just with some of the others reactions to Duo's past, and some adjoining stuff to take you into the next one Part 27 - Heero's Story. Ok? Ok. ^_~  



	26. Duo's Story...

Intruder - Part Twenty-six  
Duo's Story...  
  
  
Duo's Story.  
(Again)  
"Once upon a time, in AC 187, on Colony L2, there was a ruined house. In this ruined house lived a family of street kids, who were forced to steal to survive. They didn't have names, because street kids don't have names, except the oldest one, who had given himself the job of looking after the others. He was seven, and his name was Duo."  
At this, he looked at Hilde sitting next to him. She was staring at him, wide-eyed.  
"Now, street kids didn't need names, because everyone just called them, 'Hey, Brat' or something just as nice. But Duo had a name. He had a name, because he had named himself. A while before he lived in the ruined house, he'd shared a doorway with his best and only friend, Solo. But one day, Solo got sick with the virus that was sweeping the colony. The people wouldn't give him any medicine to make him better, so he was going to die. His little friend who shared his doorway didn't want him to die, so he told him to be careful, and he ran away to steal some medicine for him. He got some, and brought it back to Solo, but it was already too late. Solo was dying, and the medicine wouldn't work anymore. Solo died and left his friend all alone. The young boy made up a name for himself. He called himself 'Duo', because it meant two, and that way, he could never be alone. Anyway, the street kids in the ruined house were all orphans, and had no-one to look after them, which is why the stole food to survive."  
He looked around again; his friends' faces were solemn and quiet.  
"Aw, c'mon guys, ain't that bad is it?" He grinned, trying to lift the mood.  
"Continue, Maxwell." Chang said, pointedly.  
"Anyway, after a good haul one day, Duo planned to sneak into the military warehouse. The other kids thought it would be too dangerous, but he said that it was only luck that they had survived this long, so they might as well go all the way. That night they slipped into the Alliance's food store. They were seen, and shot at. Most of them escaped. The next morning, they got back to their ruined house, to find it was being pulled down. The workmen ignored the orphan's pleas to stop. A man told them that the Maxwell Church had offered to take them in."  
He looked up again at this, and saw the look of recognition on the faces around him.  
~ Maxwell Church, I knew I'd heard that name before. ~  
The same thought was with Heero, Trowa and Quatre at the same moment.  
"So I was taken in by the church, along with the other street kids from our house. It wasn't so bad, except she tried to cut my hair."  
A smile crossed his face.  
"She, Sister Helen, said it was unhygienic, and it should be cut. Thinking about it, she was probably right. But anyway, Father Maxwell said I could keep it long if that's how I wanted it. That's the first time I had it plaited. I thought it was great, now I was free to steal things without it getting in the way, before, it had always been down, we didn't know how to tie it up properly, and I always let the others have the ties. Then they sent me away, to a foster home, but I wanted to stay at the church, with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. They didn't understand. It took at least five different sets of foster parents till they understood me, and what I wanted to do. I went to school, but always ended up in fights. They called me names, so I hit them. I told Sister Helen it was their fault, but she didn't understand how it was always them who came out worse off. You learn a lot in self-defense on the streets. That's when they truly decided to let me stay. I loved it there.  
One day we had a conversation about God. I said that the only god was the God of Death. I hadn't seen any miracles, but living on the streets, I'd seen lots of dead people. They smiled, they thought I was funny. But then the people lost their smiles.  
In AC 188, the Colony Rebels started a fight against the Alliance. Then no one smiled. The rebels made a base in the church, and decided that Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were Alliance spies. They were going to kill my new found foster parents, the only people who ever loved me. I couldn't let them, but I was only a kid, what could I do? I had heard the soldiers talking earlier, they'd said that if they could get just one mobile suit, they could win, and the fighting would stop. I told them I'd get them a suit, if they didn't kill Father and Sister. She tried to stop me, but I had to stop the fighting. I went back to the Alliance Base, and stole a truck, with a Mobile suit on the back. The guards shot at me, but they all missed. I did what they wanted. I got them a Mobile Suit. I drove the truck back to the church, but when I got there..."  
Duo trailed off, and downed all of his soda in one go.  
"When I got back to the church, all that was left was smoking ruins. I couldn't believe it. I jumped out of the truck, and stood in the smoldering archway of the main doors. The whole place was trashed. I heard a voice, calling me. It was Sister Helen. She was lying on the floor. She said she was glad I was safe, and that Father had been worried about me. He was already dead, probably buried under all the rubble. I said I'd get a doctor, but it was too late, just like Solo. I wasn't sad, I was angry, so angry. I yelled at her.  
'Was it my fault? Because I stole the Mobile Suit from the Alliance?'  
She didn't answer me, just kept telling me about Father. She choked, and reached up, to stroke my cheek with her hand. All she said was  
'Duo, may you have God's blessing...'  
Then her hand fell down, and she stopped breathing.  
I screamed at the sky.  
245 people died that day. They called it 'The Maxwell Church Tragedy'. As far as I know, I was the only survivor."  
Duo got up and went to the fridge, to get another can.  
"Anyone want another while I'm up?" Silence. "Guess I'll take that as a 'no' then, huh?"  
He opened it with a whoosh, and it sprayed up. He dried it off, and returned to his seat.  
"Oh yeah, hang on, I missed a bit, didn't I? The bit where I met the Prof.? Hmm, let's see.  
In AC 192, I stowed away on a sweeper ship. I had been there for a while, and was getting hungry, so I went to raid the stores. Unfortunately, the guards caught me. Then this old guy shows up, and tells them to let me go. He wants to know how I got on board, as he designed the security system for it. I told him it was a secret, but it was tough. He liked my attitude, and suggested I stayed with him for a bit. An' I told you the rest."  
He thought for a moment then continued  
"The Intruder in the Docking bay today looked like Father Maxwell. Then he blew up, right in front of me. Do you think I enjoyed that?"  
  
  
"Duo, that's awful." Quatre said.  
"Oh, sorry." He poured his drink from the can into a glass on the table. "Better?"  
"I didn't meant that."  
"Well, what then?"  
"The Alliance and, well, I never knew...I'd always heard of 'The Maxwell Church Tragedy, I remember it being on the news, but I never made the connection."  
"Cool, huh?"  
"Duo, you should stop playing it down." Heero said, seriously.  
"I can't. I always have, and probably always will. That's what made me, me. I have had so many names, but they all amount to one being, and I'm standing here now.  
They called me brat, or whatever they thought of at the time, but I never answered them.  
I am Duo Maxwell, lone survivor of The Maxwell Church Tragedy.  
I am the street kid, and the thief, who made a deal with Death.  
I am the God of Death, The Great Destroyer, and The Shingami.  
I am Pilot 02, of Gundam Deathscythe Hell, the deadliest 'angel' to fly the skies of the emptiness that is known as space. Not bad, huh?"  
"Duo, be serious now." Heero sighed.  
"Serious? Ok, I'll be serious. Here's serious. All right?  
Inside of me there is this burning desire for revenge, against everyone and everything who ever hurt me, in one way or another. I have this hatred for the Alliance, for everything they were, and for OZ, who we also destroyed. And now we're being attacked by some unknown force, which could be anything, Because Oz was a splinter of the Alliance, and White Fang was a splinter of Oz, so whatever we're facing now, these intruders could have nothing or everything to do with any of these things. That's a serious business. Now I don't know about you, but I'm guessing, no I'm betting my life that somewhere, inside all of us here, is the same hatred, the same burning rage for these new enemies. And I'll be damned to Hell if I'm wrong, but I believe that I and none of us are any more willing to be destroyed by this than by those before it, if not less so!"  
His voice had gotten louder towards the end, but still managed to keep his composure until he had quite finished. He sat back, relaxed, with his arms behind his head and, as a quiet afterthought he added, "Is that serious enough for you?"  
  
  
Hilde looked across at him. It was true; he was all those people, all in one. He was a good person, of that she was sure. He had a kind soul, which perhaps she had seen more than most, but incredibly he still believed himself to be evil, because of all the things he had done. She needed something to change the subject.  
"Ok, who wants pudding?" she asked cautiously, looking across at Quatre  
He smiled appreciatively, ~ Good idea Hilde ~   
He stood up, and went towards the counter.  
"I'll go next." Heero said, "You don't have to do that now, unless you want to."  
"It's alright, I'll just get it out, and then you can start."  
  



	27. Heero's Story...

Intruder - Part Twenty-seven  
Heero's Story...  
  
  
Heero's Story.  
"The year was AC 188, We were going to Colony X18999. We pretended to be father and son to avoid any suspicion. I had been working with Odin for quite a while. He told me that this would be our last mission. He wanted me to live a normal childhood, so he said he was going to abandon me on the colony after the mission. Our mission was to assassinate Commander Septem of the Earth Sphere Military's Cosmos Arms.  
The Colony Rebels, led by Quinze, possessed eight Tragos, which they stole from the military, and were advancing towards the Central Command of Colony X18999. At this point, Commander Septem was in charge of operations at the Central Command. All communications were down so they couldn't contact for backup. This meant that Septem had to rely on the Specials' cadets, led by Treize Khushrenada."  
He stopped to allow Wufei to complain, but he just sat there with his eyes still shut.  
"The cadets went to the Front Line of the Central Command. Treize led the battle. The communications were still jammed, so Treize had to order the cadets to attack individually.  
At that moment, Odin and I were on a roof preparing for our mission. Odin told me that some idiot, with just one bullet, changed the course of history. He also taught me one last thing before we headed for our mission:  
'No matter what happens, act on your feelings...'  
Shortly after, two soldiers discovered us. I knocked them out, and Odin told me one more thing:  
'Now that the plans have been laid out, I never know if there's some idiot out there who will alter the future. That's why I live by my feelings. That way I wouldn't regret things after the fact. That's the right way to live the moment to the fullest...'  
Odin then disguised himself using the clothes he got from the unconscious soldiers. We wished each other luck and safety, then parted.  
I took a rocket launcher, and headed for the battlefield.  
Odin had sneaked in and tried to kill Septem with his gun. But Odin's mission failed.  
On the battlefield, Quinze's army was losing to Treize's cadets, and Dechem ordered Quinze to retreat. Dechem also informed that the Central Command had recovered the communication link, and it was only a matter of time before reinforcements arrived. So Quinze ordered the army to fall back.  
When all of the rebels retreated I shot one of the Leos with the rocket launcher, and destroyed it. Then, I targeted the Central Command, but Treize intercepted the shot with his Leo. Then he told everyone that the battle was over.  
II found out that Septem thought Odin had retired after the last job he gave him, he was the 'idiot' who had assassinated Heero Yuy, 13 years before.  
Odin had planned to blow up the whole building by pressing the detonation device he had in the hand. Dechem discovered Odin and killed him to take revenge for the assassination of Heero Yuy."  
He stopped, thinking about it for a second.  
"Afterwards, I found Odin lying on the floor, dying. I wanted to secure an escape route for both of us, but he said it was too late, and he died.  
I found the detonation device in his hand, and picked it up. I triggered the switch.  
The whole place started to go up in flames.  
Septem used the colony's weather system to put out the fires with rain.  
I met up with Doctor J, who offered me the job of a Gundam pilot.  
By taking the advice of Odin to live according to your emotions, I took up the job."  
  
  
"No wonder you're so serious about your missions, you've been doing them since you were 8 years old." Duo said,  
"It was the same year as the Alliance destroyed the Maxwell Church, and six years previous to their destruction of Colony A0206." Wufei stated.  
"As we seem to be going around the table, then I believe it must be my turn now."  
Everyone sat back, and the attention was focused on Wufei.  
"I was a scholar. I spent my childhood living with the Dragon Clan. The heirs of the clan were required to marry at the age of fourteen."  
He paused, and opened his eyes.  
"My wife was Meiran, daughter of the Ron Shirin, elder of the Dragon Clan."  
He watched the faces before him, the surprise of his marriage clearly shown.  
He continued...  
  
  



	28. Wufei's Story...

Intruder - Part Twenty-eight  
Wufei's Story...  
  
  
Wufei's Story.  
"Meiran prided herself as the strongest fighter of the clan, and called herself Nataku. Nataku was the name of a legendary Chinese mythology hero."  
He moved in his chair, and sat back again. The others were listening intently.  
"The Dragon Clan was once famed throughout Eurasia as the strongest fighting nation. But those in power, fearing the Dragon Clan, forced them to leave China, their homeland. They were exiled to Colony A0206, which was built nearly 170 years before."  
He stopped again briefly, and took a sip of his water.  
"Meiran hated me, she thought I was weak, since I read books instead of fighting, and she believed that I had no right to carry the line of her proud clan.  
She wanted me to practice Martial Arts like all other men in the clan. She wanted me to fight for justice. She tried to show me her justice by fighting me, but I beat her, easily. She couldn't understand why. I said  
'You think you're Nataku? You have a lot of nerve calling yourself that. There is no justice except in individual circumstances. A fight based on such a thing is meaningless'  
She was slightly confused, but her pride was stronger, she told me  
'I know that. But even so, I must fight! It is the way of our people!'  
After the fight with Meiran, I went to talk to the engineer, Master O, who was building a Gundam. He asked me  
'Why don't you change the course of history, with your strength and abilities.'  
I told him that no one has the power to do that. But I realized that the engineer was building the Gundam in order to change the course of history. He didn't have a name for it yet, so he asked me what I thought.  
I suggested Shenlong, which means Dragon God. He agreed.  
He also said that they needed Shenlong to protect the colony, since Nataku was too weak, he was talking about Meiran."  
He stopped to allow any comments.  
"He was talking down your wife, and you didn't stop him?" Hilde said, surprised  
"But it was the truth, babe, Wufei beat her."  
"Yes. It was the truth, but she couldn't accept it." Wufei agreed.  
"Please continue, Wufei." Quatre asked  
"Sally told me recently that at this time, she had been ordered to attack the Colony A0206, and to kill all the inhabitants. She greatly disagreed with the order, but her superior officer, Commander Septem, told her that we had possession of YO-448 biological weapons, and that he wouldn't approve of such criminal actions. Commander Septem then ordered a biological warfare for a quick resolution. However, at the same time, Treize of the Oz organization had ordered an all-out mobile suit attack.  
Since Sally was in no rush to do as she had been ordered, Treize's units got to the colony before the Federation."  
Next to him, Trowa spoke.  
"So your battle against Treize had been going on since before Project Meteor began."  
"Yes. To protect the colony from Treize's Mobile Suit attack, Meiran went out in the strongest MS we had on the colony, the Tallgeese."  
"Your clan had the Tallgeese!" Heero was actually surprised.  
"Yes. Master O told her that the mobile suit wasn't made for a woman pilot. So she decided that to counter this problem, Meiran gave up being a woman and declared herself to be Nataku.  
She was making her way outside to fight the Oz suits. I told her to come back, because she was too weak. She refused; she wanted to bring justice.  
I had no choice, but to pilot the Shenlong. As I entered the cockpit, the engineer called out to me, 'Shenlong doesn't have any weapons!'  
I told him that was fine; I wasn't fighting for justice.  
He wanted to know what I was fighting for.  
I told him that I was not such a coward that I'd stand by while my wife was getting killed.  
He let me go, the Beam Naginata was working, so I had a small chance.  
When I made it to space, I saw that the Federation Army had also arrived, with the biological weapon. I couldn't allow such massacre, so I fought and destroyed the Federation Leos.  
Sally said that the Federation soldiers had reported that the mission was a failure. She lied and told them that Commander Septem has reported the mission a success. She also told them that there was no one alive on the colony. After that mission, Sally went down to Earth to work at the South JAP Point Federation Medical Center."  
"That's where Heero must have ended up when he tried to drown himself, after he tried to blow up Wing and Deathscythe, the first time I met him."  
"Yes. While the Federation left, the fight between the colony and Oz was still going on. Again, I told Meiran to retreat to safety, and also that a wife should do what her husband tells her to do. She refused. While I fought, I found out that Treize was the one behind the attack through a Leo's transmission.  
The Naginata's energy ran out, so I could no longer fight. Meiran jumped into the fight and ran right into the enemy Leo. The explosion sent her flying, badly injured.  
I shouted to her, 'Hang on Meiran!'  
She struggled to tell me that she wasn't Meiran, she was Nataku.  
I agreed with her, and said that I wouldn't call her Meiran anymore.  
She said that she had saved the field of flowers, and asked me to take her there.  
I took her to the field of flowers, which she loved so much. Meiran asked me if she was strong enough, and that he won't be ashamed to call her his wife. Wufei told her that she was the stronger than anyone. Then she fell into my arms and stopped breathing.  
Ever since then, I stopped my studies and swore to bring justice. I told the engineer and the colony leader that Nataku's spirit lives on in Shenlong because she protected it.  
Master O asked me if I should like to pilot the Shenlong, to fight for justice. I agreed."  
  
  
There was a stunned silence, which again was broken by Duo. The solemnity of the situation was depressing, and he felt if was his duty to lift the morale of his friends.  
"Whoa. Tough break."  
"No tougher than yours, Maxwell, or any of ours."  
This comment caused another hush, but this time Trowa broke it.  
"You can't decide that, until you have heard each of ours. It must be my turn now."  
"Trowa, if you don't want to-"  
"No, I will. It is important that we know."  
  
  
I know there's a whole bunch of Trowa fans out there, so the next part, # 29, is for you.  



	29. Trowa's Story...

Intruder - Part Twenty-nine  
Trowa's Story...  
  
  
Trowa's Story.  
"As far back as I can remember, I had no name, everyone simply called me Nanashi, which as you may know, is Japanese for No Name. Ever since I was old enough to be aware of my surroundings, I was a part of a rebellion. The leader was having trouble keeping the men from quitting the war. They were tired of losing, and were more interested to side with the Federation Army because they paid well. However, he reminded them that the war is only going on because of them, and when they give up there would be no war, so no need for soldiers.  
One day when I was returning to the base from the line of battle, I met a girl. He name was Midii Une."  
He stopped knowing there would be a question.  
"Midii Une? Like Lady Une?"  
"I'm not sure. I decided to help her because we were the same. I told her this, but she didn't understand. When I was still a child, I was left alone; my parents had died in the war. The rebel leader took me in. By taking Midii in I was doing the same thing the leader had done for me. In return, she gave me her cross necklace as a token of appreciation.  
The rebel leader then comes to pick up Trowa and Midii from outside of the circus. Catherine ran out in anger, shouting at them to go away. Nine years ago, Catherine lost her parents and an infant brother in a bombing raid. As we recently discovered, I was her lost brother."  
"Was?"  
Trowa ignored the comment.  
"The rebel leader and I planned a surprise attack on the Federation Army. The plan failed because our men betrayed us and told them our plans. I killed them. The rebel leader asked me if I felt bad for killing his former comrades. I didn't feel anything.  
I vaguely remember him asking me something then, he said, 'you're not human are you?' Being still a young boy I didn't fully understand.  
I replied, 'No.... I'm a soldier'  
Back at the base camp, Midii and I talked. She asked me if he felt sad that I'd killed my former comrades. Again I said no. When she asked why, I told her,  
'I used up all my sadness when I was a baby'  
She didn't like that. She said that I was ' killing my own heart' and she wanted to know 'How long do you plan to wear that mask which never cries?'  
I told her I'd wear it as long as I managed to live.  
I noticed she had a transmitter around her neck, but I said nothing about it.  
Moments later, we were caught in the middle of an air strike. I saved himself and Midii. We both felt we had no right to live...but we escaped anyway."  
"Of course you had a right to live, everyone who has a life-" Quatre was cut off  
"Should live in a way that they can be proud of themselves." The others chorused.  
"So you were listening."  
They nodded. Trowa continued.  
"The next day we stole some supplies from a nearby store. After we had escaped, I asked her how much she had managed to get.  
She replied 'Enough so that my three little brothers and a sick father can eat for a while'  
I realized that the Federation Army must have put that transmitter around Midii's neck so she could spy on us. I immediately pointed a gun at her. She told me that she was completely different from me. She said  
'You have nothing that can be taken away from you. No name, no past, and right now not even any companions... I have the name Midii Une, a sick father and three little brothers. And because of that I had to become a spy and cause the death of many. I can't even tell the person I love that I love him. Do you understand why? Because I have too much... A home, a family and the knowledge of all the bad things I've done.  
That's why I hate empty people like you!'  
I argued with her for that.  
She was better off than I was. She had a home to go back to.  
I realized that we were too different, and I decided to leave her.  
She called out to me. 'Wait! No name!'  
I told her I had a name, and left her there.  
Afterwards, I left for outer space where I hoped to find a home to go back to. I found myself working as a technician for Operation Meteor, in the construction of the HeavyArms Gundam. The pilot of that Gundam was Trowa Barton, and he dreamed of taking over the world. One of the technicians killed Trowa Barton, and there was no one else around who would fit the job. On the suggestion of Doctor S, I took both his place as the Gundam's pilot, and his name."  
  
  
"Trowa, I-" Quatre paused, just long enough to be interrupted.  
"Hey, if everyone keeps talking, the puddin'll get cold"  
Hilde leant over to him, 'Duo, it's ice-cream.'  
"-Or melt or whatever."  
Heero was going to poke him, to get him to be quiet, but he didn't, for two reasons.  
Firstly, because if you poke someone you're sitting next to, you usually poke them in the ribs, and he was injured there, either that or kick them in the shin, but that was not an option either. Secondly, although it was a relatively important issue, it didn't need to be this serious. It was bad enough feeling sorry for one other, but they all shared the understanding of the difficulty to share their past. So Duo he decided, being the self appointed comedian of the group, was the best one to change the subject and sidetrack them from this idea, at least for the meantime anyway. There may also have been a third reason for his reluctance to further injure his neighbor, which was the tiniest feeling in the back of his sub-conscious, that he had saved his life again today. He didn't understand why, but he kept doing it, putting his own life on the line, just to save his.  
~ Maybe he doesn't want to lose another friend. ~  
At that moment a question came into his mind.  
~ Would he do the same in his place? ~  
His unspoken answer confused him. It was all these reawakened memories, particularly of Odin's last mission. 'Live by your feelings'. It kind of made sense now.  
~ Hmm...I shouldn't be thinking about this, there's more important things. ~  
  
  
Heero had successfully side tracked himself, burying his mind on those other things. They would also need visuals of each of the people described in these histories, as the Intruder wasn't likely to introduce itself, and if the designated target wasn't with the observer to identify them, it could get even more confusing. Since the Intruder was obviously capable of finding this information and their voices too, then he certainly would be. He was sure that Duo's Father Maxwell hadn't spoken to him, because it didn't have the correct voice file, and this would give it away, so by keeping quiet it kept up the illusion. His own Relena and Zechs he knew were often on the news, so this was easy to gain, but how and where it had managed to get Odin's voice from he couldn't guess.  
He decided that he would use any means necessary to gain this information, it couldn't be that difficult, especially for him.  
  
  
After finishing their meal, on Quatre's suggestion they played a few games of cards between them 'while the dinner goes down', to bring them back together, then one by one departed to their rooms. Heero left first, then Trowa. Wufei lingered on for a bit, then let Quatre beat him, and left. The remaining three continued the game, until Hilde yawned. This set them all off, so they put away the deck.  
They could all sort this matter in the morning, together when wide awake, after a good night's sleep, which they all deserved.  
  
  
I would have put Hilde's story in here somewhere, but as far as the series is concerned, she doesn't have one, apart from she joined OZ, met Duo, saved him, left OZ, and helps out the guys when she feels like it.  
If any of you out there know otherwise, please let me know.  
ShianaBV@Yahoo.com  



	30. Trowa's uninvited guest...

Intruder - Part Thirty  
Trowa's uninvited guest...  
  
  
The next morning, Trowa was jolted into awareness. He thought he had heard Midii's voice calling to him to come back. He sighed and shook his head, he must have been dreaming again. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Rubbing his eyes he looked up and saw her standing there in the doorway, not the Midii he once knew, she was no longer a ten year old girl, lost and bewildered in the world of war.  
She, like him, had grown up. He jumped backwards across the mattress and grabbed the gun on the shelf next to the bed. He rolled off of the other side, and stood up slowly and calmly, holding gun with both hands, aimed steadily at her.  
"What's the matter, Nanashi? Or is it 'Trowa' now? 'Trowa Barton'?" she smiled, but there was no warmth there, it was simply a meaningless movement.  
"You're a bit pale. You look almost like you've seen a ghost." Her eyes wandered across him, inspecting him, and his possible moves.  
He stood straight and square, his gun still trained on her head.  
~ No, that's wrong. She - It's an Intruder, therefore I should target the main reactor...~  
He moved the gun slowly down, towards the torso.  
"Are you going to kill me, Trowa? Because I'm a former comrade?"  
He stiffened, ignoring the taunts, but there was not yet a reason to fire...  
"So, in a few years time, will you kill your friends here? The other Gundam pilots? How will you do it? Shoot them? Suffocate them? Maybe you could just get them to kill each other? Then you wouldn't have their blood on your hands, to mix with all the rest."  
He changed his stance, to a stronger position.  
She walked forwards, coming closer.  
  
  
Hilde had slept on Duo's sofa this time, as they had agreed it would probably be safer to stay up this end of the compound, rather than alone. Charlie had been stalking the corridors in the night, and had come in early this morning.  
They were sitting on the couch, watching Duo rifling through the cupboards above the wardrobe. Hilde found it quite entertaining, watching him desperately trying to keep his balance while standing on a stack of assorted furniture.  
"We can't have you wandering around without some kind of defense, just incase you happen to come up against something while wandering around with Charlie."  
The lion's ears went up at the sound of his name. Duo still didn't agree on 'Charlie', but it seemed as if he was out voted, so he went along with it, for now at least.  
"Ah, here it is." He got out a small handgun, and jumped off of the wobbling tower of chairs. He winced on landing, but it didn't hurt as much as he had expected, which was a good sign as far as he was concerned. He turned around to check the stool at the base, and grinned.  
"See, it'd take a quake to knock that down. An' you were worryin'."  
He faced them, and after wiping the dust off on his jeans, threw her the pistol.  
She caught it, and frowned at him.  
"Don't you know it's dangerous to throw them?"  
"Sure, but it didn't go off did-"  
His last word was lost in the crash, which followed, as the leaning tower collapsed.  
"Well, I didn't feel an earthquake, did you Charlie?"  
The lion had jumped at the noise, but came back and was about to lay down on the displaced blankets again when he leapt over to the door, and clawed it open. Duo stood and watched as Hilde ran after the rapidly retreating cat. He shook his head and tutted.  
"Honestly, what is she like?"  
He walked over to inspect the damage on his door. There was a reasonably sized scratch mark across the base of it. He sighed and sat down on the couch.  
  
  
Heero heard the noise from the room over the hall, but paid it no attention.  
~ If something was wrong he would have started yelling by now. ~  
He went back to his computer, going through the OZ files, looking for any profile data.  
  
  
Quatre was lying on his bed watching TV. The only thing on was the news, which was mainly about sports events, but then broke off into a special report on the Gundanium menace. It was just starting, so he pressed record, it might have something on which he could show the others later. He heard a crash from next door, and muted the TV, but he could just make out the talking afterwards, which meant that nothing was wrong. There were frequently loud noises from room 2, and they had learned to ignore most of them.  
He put the sounds back on the TV, and continued watching the report.  
  
  
Both Trowa and his uninvited guest jumped at the loud crunch, but recovered composure quickly.  
"Sounds like they're at it already, doesn't it?" she smirked.  
This wasn't Midii. She had been a kind and loving person, forced into the violence of the war. This standing before him was a machine. A walking, talking, computer bent on destruction. But it looked like Midii. Did it? How did he know what she looked like now? For all he knew she could be dead. He didn't like this situation one bit. He was just about to do something about it when the door burst open and a large tan colored something came flying through the open frame, and landed on Midii.  
"Charlie!" Trowa called; worried he could get hurt. Or was he? Or was he worried about Midii? She lay on the floor, the lion standing over her.  
Charlie walked across to his master, satisfied that he was safe.  
The Intruder leapt up and pulled a gun on them both.  
~ Where did that come from? ~ He wondered,  
Then thought that perhaps he should concentrate on not getting shot.  
~ Midii wouldn't shoot me...but this isn't Midii. ~  
For the first time, Charlie roared.  
Trowa saw the silhouette in the doorway, but the Intruder was more interested in him. Midii's image fluttered for a second, and Trowa saw the eyes of the 'Gundam'. They were surrounded by shadow, like the Gundams, but unlike the Gundams, they were red.  
*B-Bang! * A double gunshot rang out.  
  
  
Wufei had been sitting in the cockpit of Nataku, since he'd woken up this morning. He had heard a noise earlier, but nothing had come of it, so he'd stayed where he was. Now however he had heard a bang, and was sure it was a gunshot. He leapt from the open hatch and ran off down the hall. Coming past the System Control room and the still slightly blackened ceiling of the erupted closet, he had a minor flashback.  
He could see the shadow standing over him.  
He shook his head to clear the vision and continued up the corridor, to the pilot's wing.  
  
  
Quatre was still watching the news report, featuring himself and the other three's performance to Colony L6. From his point of view at the time, he had been unable to clearly see the message, but from this camera on L6 itself, everything was clear.  
He was watching this as he heard a shot, no two shots ring out.  
He jumped off the bunk and ran to the door.  
  
  
Heero was just opening the OZ database after successfully hacking though the security measures, as he heard the crack of a gun. He shoved the chair away from the desk and scrambled for the door. This wasn't Duo playing around.  
  
  
Duo had sat down on the sofa as Hilde chased Charlie out of the open door. He was just wondering what to do next, when the gun went off.  
~ Hilde! ~  
He spun round and vaulted the back of the sofa. Bolting across the room into the hall.  
  
  
Trowa found himself lying flat on the floor. He felt no pain, except for the aching of his knees where he had landed. He looked at the floor. No sign of blood. Standing slowly, he held his gun in his hand, ready if he needed it.  
The lights came on and he was blinded temporarily. Shielding his eyes with his hands he blinked away the darkness.  
"Trowa, Are you alright?"  
~ Hilde? ~  
He opened his eyes wide and removed his hand.  
She was standing there in the doorway, gun in hand.  
He dropped his on the bed. Looking down he saw the Intruder, as it truly was, a robot.  
"Trowa? Are you ok?"  
"Oh, uh, yes, thanks to you it would appear." He looked up at her.  
She smiled; his eyes no longer stared though her but held her gaze.  
"Hilde!" She turned around to find Duo charging across the hall.  
  
  
He saw her holding the gun, and the thing lying on the floor, and stopped.  
She put the gun through a loop in her trousers, then looked up at him. She patted the pistol at her waist.  
"Thanks for the gun, it's a good one."  
"You shot it? Whoa! Nice one babe."  
Heero and Quatre had arrived behind him, and Wufei appeared too.  
"Uh...Hi guys." She smiled innocently.  
Duo came in and put his arm round her shoulders. He was glad to see that no one had been hurt in this attack. Charlie padded over and licked them both.  
"Trowa?" Quatre called, "Are you alright?"  
Wufei was about to leave, but his curiosity got the better of him.  
Duo turned round, facing Trowa. "Yeah, what happened?"  
Heero came in to the room, and went straight to the fallen enemy.  
"She - It woke me up. I had a gun. It was talking to me, about killing my comrades, suggesting that I would kill all of you. I didn't see the gun come out. I saw a shadow in the doorway, then bang, I dropped to the floor, so did it. I got up, and the lights were turned on. Hilde had shot it."  
Heero spoke from his position on the floor.  
"Who was it. Who was it for?"  
"It was for me."  
"Sure?"  
"It was Midii."  
"Right."  
  
  
Content that there were no casualties, and he knew who and who it had been for; Wufei disappeared back off up the hallway. He would go to Nataku, and link it into his computer to search everything for any information, particularly visual data, on Meiran. This way he could be certain that the enemy could not get to him the same way they had gotten to Trowa.  
  
  
Heero dragged the remains of their latest foe out into the corridor, and into his room. The rest of the gang followed him. He wanted to show them all something he had found out. Dumping it on the small table and getting some tools from a drawer on his desk, he removed the chest plate. Inside here was another pistol, and a small disk.  
"Is that supposed to be there?"  
"Probably." Heero removed both and ignored them, continuing his self-appointed task.  
"What about Wufei? He's not here."  
"It's not ready yet anyway, someone can go get him in a bit."  
"Won't he be in his room?"  
"Nah, I'll bet he went back to the Hangar."  
"Well perhaps one of you should go and get him, because I think he'll appreciate this."  
  



	31. Mirror, mirror...

Intruder - Part Thirty one  
Mirror, mirror...  
  
  
Wufei heard one of the others coming down the corridor. He didn't move. Listening carefully, he decided it was probably either Quatre or Trowa. The reasoning behind this was that the footsteps were light and quite rushed, and since Heero was busy working on the most recent attacker, it wasn't him, and it wasn't Duo or Hilde. Duo didn't rush, he either walked or he ran. His friend Hilde was pretty much the same. As they came closer he could tell it was shoes and not trainers. The only ones to wear shoes were Trowa and Quatre.  
~ If it's Quatre rushing, it could be important, but it could be anything, as he doesn't like to be slow, it's impolite. If it is Trowa rushing, then it is more likely to be important. However, Quatre is more likely to volunteer for something. ~  
He opened his eyes. As he had expected, it was Quatre coming over to him.  
The blonde below stood and waited patiently by Altron's foot while Chang leapt off the platform and landed softly on his feet next to him.  
~ Just like a cat. ~  
"Heero's found something you might like to see."  
He nodded. ~ So it was something interesting after all. ~  
They set off for Heero's room.  
  
  
Five minutes later all six of them were gathered in room 1 of the new pilot's wing. They watched quietly as their host connected a bunch of wires from his computer to the CPU of the miniature MS. He nodded, and booted up the new files. For a fraction of a second a virus message came up, but the security program of his computer annihilated it. Then he selected something from the menu script, and threw in a few commands. There was a beep from a previously unnoticed small black box on the shelf next to the desk, at about waist height. A red light flickered, followed by a green one as the projector came online. It did its job well.  
A life size image of Zechs Marquise, now more commonly known as Milliardo Peacecraft floated in the center of the room. It made no movement, because it had no base or program to do so, but was still pretty impressive in its detail none the less.  
"I think this one is for me."  
The others heard Heero's words and nodded in agreement, but to busy regarding the duplicate of the Lightning Count, which was currently turning slowly, so they could get a better look.  
"There are a few different ones on file, meant to confuse each of us. I'll go through mine first. I think we all recognize Relena's elder brother, Milliardo? Ready for the next one?"  
"Yes."  
"Uh huh."  
"Sure."  
"Yeah."  
Wufei nodded.  
The image of Zechs fizzled out, and was replaced with his sister, Relena.  
"Hey, she's not that tall."  
"You're right. That's probably because-"  
"The Intruder calibrates the size to fit the data. The file's size data is kept with the voice files, which I am currently unable to access. The size isn't really relevant, but the voice information could be useful. I will find a way to process it later."  
"Thank you, Heero, we get the idea."  
He didn't reply, but Relena went fuzzy, and was replaced by a man, with gray hair and pale eyes. He was wearing a black jacket and uniform type gray trousers.  
"This, is Odin Lowe, my former trainer, and the assassin of Heero Yuy."  
They all looked at him.  
Duo turned to talk to Heero.  
'I bet that feels weird sayin' that, huh?'  
"I've gotten used to it. Anyway, it's not like you're that different, Maxwell."  
"Oh, yeah, I guess so."  
  
  
Hilde was looking at this man, 'Odin Lowe'. The assassin of Heero Yuy.  
~ I won't forget him in a while. ~  
"Who's next then Heero? Another of yours? Or is it in code order? That means it'll be one of mine, right?"  
"Wait a minute...There it is. There's an extra one. It's a hidden file. Hang on, I'll just- there. Hmm, lets go for...this one."  
He selected the data file named '01Y-H', and they all stared, as suddenly there were two Heeros in the room.  
~ There's something not quite right about it...~  
"Hey, don't act so surprised! We all knew we had to be there somewhere. I mean, Trowa an' I sabotagin' Sandrock, and Me an' Chang saw Quatre in the Docking Bay before, when he was actually sleepin' in his room."  
Quatre looked at Duo, then to the floating image of Heero before them.  
"Really? What did it do?"  
"Uh, you, I mean, the -, it, humph."  
He stopped to get himself straight on what he was about to say.  
"Right. The Quatre copy ran out from behind the heap of Gundanium and tried to escape, by climbing a ladder. Then it fell off, and rolled back behind the Gundanium."  
"How did it fall?"  
"What Maxwell failed to mention was that he shot at the Intruder, which then fell off the ladder." Wufei added  
"You shot Quatre?" Hilde asked, surprised.  
"I said he shot at. Although he knew that Quatre was asleep in his room, he couldn't bring himself to shoot him, but it fell anyway." Wufei finished.  
"Oh, right." He stopped.  
Trowa however was not content with this explanation.  
"Then what did you do? After it rolled away?"  
"I ran up the Gundanium, after it. Quatre wasn't there anymore, just this man in a black robe. I pointed my gun at him - it, and told it to turn around. Wufei came up behind me.  
It turned around. It was just like Father Maxwell. But I knew he would never do what it did next. It pulled a pistol on us, and Chang shot the gun from it's hand then it exploded."  
"Oh."  
  
  
While they had been interrogating Duo, Heero had found the next hidden file, '02M-D'.  
Duo folded his arms and frowned at the new image.  
The others turned back around to face it.  
Hilde was playing spot the difference, to try and cheer him up.  
"Look, it's got the wrong clothes on, and the cap is bent. Yours isn't bent."  
It wasn't working. "But it's wearing my priest's shirt."  
She carried on regardless. "It's hair's too short. Yours goes all the way down to-"  
She looked at him. She was sure it had gone down his back to the belt on his jeans.  
"-here." She said, pointing at where it should have been.  
Unfortunately he had noticed her brief pause, and he knew what she had now realized.  
The others, being guys, hadn't recognized the fact that it was now at least three inches shorter than usual, Quatre had done a good job hiding it, but he'd known she'd pick up on it eventually, especially since she loved teasing him with it so much.  
  
  
"Have you got our files in there too Heero?" Quatre asked, trying to change the subject.  
Duo appreciated his effort, but he knew it wasn't going to work, Hilde wouldn't let it go.  
So he decided if he couldn't play it down, he would show it off. She'd soon lose interest.  
"Yeah, I lost the end of it when I was fightin' that Intruder guy down by the Medlab. Slashed it clean off! That knife was pretty sharp I'm tellin' ya. Caught my braid with it just before he raked it across my chest." Duo made a face just thinking about it.  
Hilde ignored the floating copy and went over to her hero, giving him yet another cuddle.  
"Aw, Hilde, y' ruinin' my performance..." He trailed off as she looked up to smile at him.  
"Never mind, hey, I'm sure you needed a trim anyway."  
  
  
Trowa frowned, and walked over to his double. He looked at it closely and found something wasn't quite right. It looked just like when he looked in a mirror. He got Heero to keep it still, then positioned himself next to it.  
"Do you notice anything different?"  
The others looked at them both. They were almost identical, except for one major thing.  
"The hair is on the wrong side?" She suggested.  
"That's what I thought. That's why Duo's cap seemed bent too. He always wears it slightly to one side, but if it was switched to the other side, to us, it would look wrong."  
"So everyone's copy is reversed? But that's weird. I mean, wouldn't they have noticed?"  
"They're machines. Computers. People see things upside down, right? So maybe, what if they 'see' things in reverse? Like some kind of dodgy periscope?"  
"It's an idea. Put the next one, no, I don't think Quatre would show it up well."  
"How do you know? Put it up and we'll check it out, huh?"  
Heero closed '03B-T' and activated image '04W-Q'. Quatre appeared in Trowa's place.  
"See, his fringe is going the wrong way."  
"How can you tell? It all just goes everywhere."  
"Oh, I see, the sides go outwards, but the middle bit usually goes to the right, his left."  
"I'll take your word on that one, Hilde."  
"So you should." She agreed.  
  
  
The next one to be shown, was 05C-W, Wufei. He walked around it once, then stood with his arms folded as he inspected himself. He couldn't find anything wrong with it, but was sure there must be, to confirm their suspicions on the subject. Had the copy been wearing his dragon shirt, there would have been an obvious mistake, as the dragon on the left always goes over the one on the right. But this blue top was symmetrical, as were his white trousers with black band belt, no buckle. He realized it was also standing with its arms folded, it was probably his most common stance. He immediately dropped them to his sides.  
"What's wrong Chang?" Duo asked, wondering why he was now circling the duplicate.  
"Nothing, that's the problem." He stood back and crossed his arms again.  
"Actually, there is." Trowa said  
"..."  
"When you fold your arms, the go this way. However, the copy's go this way. That's the difference between you and the copy."  
  
  
Hilde was playing spot the difference between Duo and Duo again, and the others were sitting quietly on the couch. Heero was about to reopen the originally accessed folder, when Duo stopped him. Quietly whispering an excuse and requesting that he started a search for data image file 06S-H.  
The search was issued, and surprisingly came up with a file.  
"Go on, open it then."  
Hilde was looking at the Duo copy, then to Duo. When she looked back a second time, she found more differences then she had expected.  
"Hey, that's me." She said, surprised.  
"So, wha' d' ya think about that one?" Maxwell smirked.  
"But, why would they have one of me?"  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not a Gundam Pilot! I haven't done anything against any one of them!" She stopped as she realized she was whining. She mustn't whine or whatever she had done to gain Wufei's appreciation would be forgotten, and she would return to simply 'woman' status.  
"Well, except that one this morning..." She smiled again.  
Trying to convince herself as well as the others that she had just as much reason to be in the same position as they all were was more difficult than she had imagined.  
"No problem, 06, I'm sure you can handle anyone of those rusty metal fools. You sure proved that earlier. An' I'm willing to bet my life on it."  
"I'll go with that, Hilde."  
"They obviously recognize you as a dangerous enemy." Heero stated, scanning through the information on the screen.  
Wufei and Trowa merely nodded, but she could tell they meant it.  
"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this."  
  
  
A few minutes later Heero had finished re-organizing the memory systems on file.  
"Duo. Are you ready for your file?"  
"Go ahead, let's see who they've got in there."  
"02M-F."  
"Father Maxwell."  
He was correct, as Wufei recognized the character from the Docking bay incident.  
"Father Maxwell, protector and guardian, and priest of Maxwell Church. He was killed in AC 188, by the Alliance forces on Colony L2."  
Once everyone had finished memorizing the kind looking old man, with white hair and the long priest's robes, they went on to;  
"02H-S"  
"Sister Helen. Also protector and guardian, from Maxwell Church. Died following the Alliance's attack, along with Father Maxwell and many other innocents."  
Quatre was rather surprised at this one; although her cloak mainly hid her hair, it was clearly blonde. The pale eyes confirmed it. He thought it must be for this reason that she reminded him of one of his many elder sisters.  
Then she was gone, replaced by an Alliance guard.  
They looked at Duo for an explanation, but he had none.  
"How'm I s'posed t' know?"  
"He's in your file."  
"I dunno who this guy is...Maybe they just wanna get me at him 'cause he's in an Alliance uniform?...He kinda almost looks like one of the guys who locked me up one time...but that's gotta be just purely coincidental."  
He got a funny look from Quatre for that last remark.  
"Whaat? You didn't expect a five-syllable word from me? Just cause I'm a street kid don't mean I didn't go to school y' know. How'd y' s'pose I got in so many fights? I will let you get it though, 'cause didn't finish school, Father Maxwell taught me everything he thought I needed to know, and after the attack, I just didn't feel like it anymore."  
"I'm sorry Duo, it just didn't fit with your usual style. Please-"  
"Hey, I'm sorry. No problem Cat, I guess I'm just a little edgy from all this stuff recently."  
"I think it's got us all that way, it's just natural." Trowa tried to calm it.  
"Natural? That's a good one, 'specially for us."  
"Hmm..."  
"Perhaps we should just continue with what we were doing."  
"Yeah, good idea Chang."  
Heero complied, and activated Trowa's file.  
  



	32. Shadows of memories...

Intruder - Part Thirty two  
Shadows of memories...  
  
  
They watched as the Alliance guard from Duo's file disappeared, and was replaced by '03B-K'. The figure was Katherine Bloom, Trowa's sister.  
"Heero, skip to the next, I think we all recognize the circus' knife thrower, Katherine."  
"Alright, 03U-M"  
"Midii Une. As I told you yesterday during dinner, I met her as a ten-year-old in the jungle. She was forced to work for the Federation, and probably the Alliance too."  
She had blonde, shoulder-length hair, and blue eyes. Quatre again was uncomfortable.  
"She's the one I shot earlier?" Hilde asked, quietly.  
"The Intruder was using this image, yes."  
"Oh."  
"...Ok."  
"Alright."  
The next image came into view. Trowa laughed softly.  
"The circus' ringmaster. He was always telling me off for disappearing into the night, when I went on my missions. At first Katherine thought it was funny, he couldn't fire me, I was the best target he'd had, so he'd just storm around the place until I came back. Then he'd try to argue with me while I sat in with the lions. They would growl at him and he'd decide he had something more important to be doing.  
When Katherine found out where I went, after I did a surprise performance in an OZ base, she got worried about me every time. Once she stopped me from self-detonating."  
"Ok, that's Trowa's three, let's see who's next."  
  
  
He selected folder 04W-Q, and opened it up. The first to be displayed was a dark and shorthaired man, with a well-kept beard. Richly dressed, he was standing tall and proud.  
All of them recognized him at once, particularly Quatre.  
"Father..."  
"I think we all recognize Mr. Winner, father to Quatre and owner of many resource satellites and so own. The next file is 04W-S, ok Quatre?"  
"Yes, it's alright."  
As the image appeared, both Duo and Trowa flinched, and stared at the resemblance.  
"Whoa...This is weird."  
"This is your sister, right Quatre?"  
"One of them, yes, but I couldn't tell you which. I only ever knew one, and she died when father did. She looks like Midii, doesn't she Trowa?"  
Trowa nodded, still looking at the image floating there.  
"And you Duo? To you she reminds you of Sister Helen? That is what I was thinking when I saw your files."  
"Nope...Actually I was wondering if she's single."  
Quatre cringed as Hilde stood back. He knew what was coming.  
*Slap*  
"Ow! Hilde, you know darn well I was kiddin' babe." He smiled sweetly, but it just came out as his usual grin. "She's got nothin' on you."  
Hilde acted as if she wasn't convinced.  
"She can't fly a Mobile Suit, and I'll bet she's never saved my life either."  
Satisfied that Hilde was calmed, he turned to Quatre.  
"You're right, she does look like Sister Helen, but isn't. She's not really your sister either. They're all fake, projections setup by a crafty little- "  
He stopped as she disappeared, and was replaced by the Magnamacs Leader.  
"-Oh, it's Rashid."  
Quatre turned around to see his trusted friend and guardian.  
"I don't know if you've all met Rashid. He's the Magnamacs leader, based on Earth."  
Both Duo and Trowa had, but Heero, Wufei and Hilde had not.  
"Perhaps when this is all over, we can invite him to come here, or we could all visit them on Earth."  
When he said visit them, he meant to go 'home'. It was actually the Winner family's mansion, but his sisters mostly lived on the colonies, or in other countries on Earth, so he had the ownership of the family's home. It was currently inhabited by a few of the Magnamac corps, the rest had returned to their homes in the desert once the war was over, as 'Master Quatre' no longer required their protection.  
"Once you have finished organizing your holiday plans, perhaps we could continue?"  
  
  
05C-W. The folder was opened and the next image flickered into view.  
"Lemme guess. Meiran?"  
Wufei nodded. "'Nataku'."  
"She looks pretty proud."  
He nodded again. "She was. Always proud, for her clan, her heritage, and her strength."  
She stood up, back straight, head held high. Her black hair in two bunches at the back, loosely bound. She was wearing a long coat, similar to Wufei's but red rather than white.  
They stood, looking over the noble looking warrior. She was not one to forget.  
"What is the next file, Heero?"  
"05K-T"  
"Treize."  
It was only one word, but the way it was said showed his disgust.  
"We don't need to load it, we all know who he was." Quatre wasn't eager to upset Wufei.  
He didn't seem to care. "Do it anyway."  
The image of the Alliance and then OZ leader came into view. He was standing in his usual royal blue uniform, complete with half cape and a red rose stem. Any admiration for Meiran on their faces was destroyed, all of them had a reason to kill this man, and the only sorrow of his death was that they hadn't been able to do it themselves.  
Wufei had done it, and regretted it. Once he had dealt the fatal blow, he realized too late that it was all part of a plan.  
~ He beat me in battle, twice, and quit. ~  
Heero switched the image to the last one, 05N-L.  
They were all surprised as the image of Noin appeared. They had expected perhaps Sally Po, or another uniformed soldier, but Noin? Why?  
Wufei found it amusing that the Intruder should believe he would react to Lucrezia.  
He had battled her early in the war, but they had all worked together in the final battle.  
She had proved herself to him, and he respected her now, she was a good pilot, and had in fact helped them set up this base.  
"Why put Noin there? She's not an enemy, and she's Zechs's partner now."  
"Maybe they're just misinformed?"  
"Ha! Unlikely. They're pretty well informed about everything else, don't cha think?"  
"Maybe that's it. Maybe...Aw, this is dumb. Ok, so what if they want us to believe that they aren't all knowing, and they could make mistakes?"  
"You're right, it's dumb. Come on! Everyone knows about Zechs and Noin."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Heero stood up from his computer and turned it off. The conversation grinds to a halt.  
"Ok, now we now what they have against us, we'll be more prepared, and therefore their supposed shock tactics will fail against us."  
This statement receives agreement from everyone present.  
"However, we must remember that it is possible they will have voice data behind each of the people represented by them."  
Everyone but Duo agrees with him.  
"How the hell are they gonna manage to get a voice data file on, say, Sister Helen, or Meiran? Father Maxwell, yeah, shouldn't be too hard, he used to preach to the people, an' some of it coulda got recorded, but Meiran never did anything like that which would have been recorded, unless this has been planned by someone with very long foresight.  
I mean, come on will ya? This is crazy! Quatre's sister could be anybody's voice, as he's never met her, and that soldier guy's the same."  
"I agree it is unlikely, but we mustn't rule it out as a possibility."  
"Yeah, right." He looked around at the others; they were all pretty low.  
"Hey, this is way boring, wha' d'ya say we go blow up some space mines or somethin'?"  
"Sure, why not."  
"Maybe 'cause we should have lunch first?"  
"Nah! Anyway, if we get hungry that bad, we can sneak on to L6 and go to a café."  
  



	33. Playtime...

Intruder - Part Thirty three  
Playtime...  
  
  
Half an hour later and the Gundam gang were shooting around the skies above L6, for the third time that week. Duo was enjoying himself, right in the middle of the fray.  
"WHOA YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU FOOLISH THINGY!"  
On the screen Quatre cringed.  
"Uh, Duo, if you're going to yell like that can you please turn down your com-link?"  
"Thingy?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.  
"Maxwell, the only foolish 'thingy' out here at the moment is you."  
"Hey, Heero, there's one behind you!"  
The Wing Zero spun around, only to find a lone mobile doll, with a smiley face painted across the front of it. He stopped, staring for a moment, then pointed a small cylinder at it. There was a bright flash of neon green light, then both the glow and the MD had gone.  
"Hey! I like it! What was that Heero?"  
"Beam saber set for 2 seconds at max power."  
"Oh yeah! Very cool!"  
"Actually, I doubt that, Duo. Beam weapons are powered by thermal -"  
"It's a phrase, Trowa, for Shingami's sake!"  
He was about to reply, but 02's attention had been caught by something else.  
As he had glanced out of the view port, Hilde's Taurus had gone cartwheeling past him, at quite a strong pace.  
"Uh, Hilde babe, what cha doin'?"  
Her grinning face appeared on his screen.  
"Playin'. Why, you got a problem with that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, and which one's that then?"  
"I wanna join in!" he said, as the fastest Gundam sped off after the spinning MS.  
  
  
"Immature." Said Wufei, as he slashed through another set of mines in one sweep.  
"Yet interesting to watch." Replied Trowa, as he turned to get a better view.  
"If you are that - yah! (He smashed a mine) - interested in Maxwell's antics, then perhaps - hah! (He hit another) - you could go join him."  
"I think I will, it's about time we did something fun." Quatre headed for the two dark MS.  
"Foolishness. It is pathetic that you find the need to have 'fun'." He muttered.  
Duo came back on over the vid screen. A smile lit his face.  
"Hey Chang, Lighten up will ya? A little playin' don't hurt y' know."  
"What exactly are you doing?"  
"What exactly are we doing?" he grinned. "Well, I guess I'd call it play fighting, but you'd prob'ly call it training practice or somethin'."  
"..." There was no answer from 05, but his face on the vid screen appeared to be contemplating this idea. "I will watch."  
"Great, you can watch me trash Hilde."  
"You going to fight - " he realized who he was talking to and what he was about to say.  
"Sure I'm gonna fight a 'woman'. That's what you were gonna say, isn't it? Like I said, it's play fighting, practice. It doesn't matter if she loses, she enjoys the challenge, and she learns from her mistakes. She knows it's practically impossible for her to beat me, 'specially in her Taurus, but she'll have a go anyway, she doesn't care."  
"She must have no pride."  
"Sure she does. And when she does eventually beat me, we'll never hear the end of it."  
"...Hmm...I will watch." He answered, as a faint smile crossed his face.  
"Great! Come on over."  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Wufei was watching them. Hilde in her slightly customized Taurus was going at it with the Deathscythe Hell. Surprisingly, he found she was actually pretty good, and although she couldn't defeat him, she was giving as good as she got.  
~ Not bad. Not bad at all. ~  
The only things that he couldn't see from his point of view, were their faces as they fought each other.  
~ That can be easily corrected. ~  
He flicked on his vid screens, and established contact with the combatants. Again, they surprised him, as they both were grinning madly as they each taunted the other.  
Hand to hand combat in a mobile suit shouldn't be a laughing matter, but then, this was Duo's game, what else could you expect.  
The Taurus swiped a kick at its opponent, which moved out of the way.  
"Aw, c'mon babe, you can do better than that."  
"I assure you...I will." She feigned to the left, and as he moved away, she clouted him on the right. Wufei watched as Duo threw himself onto the controls, and deftly swung away from the coming volley.  
"Hey, no fair!" Hilde complained, as he activated the cloak. "Surely that's not going to work at this close a range?!"  
The grin faded into a smile, as she spun around, looking for her rival. She stopped suddenly, and Wufei could see from her expression that it wasn't her that had caused it.  
The Deathscythe had returned to view, directly behind her, and had her arms pinned at her sides in a bear hug.  
"Game over, Hilde." Duo smiled sweetly.  
"Aw, Duo, we've only been going for about ten -" she checked her watch. "Half an hour!"  
"Yep, I think you deserve a rest now." He loosened his grip on the Taurus, and let go.  
He knew what would happen next. It span around kicking, foot aimed to strike its head.  
He caught the leg, and twisted it around. The whole mobile suit circled on its own axis.  
Then he gently pushed it away. She spun off, turning slowly, and heading towards 04.  
"Hey Quatre! Catch!"  
'I don't think so.' Hilde muttered, activating the boosters to move out of his path. She was just passing him as he disappeared. She stopped spinning and was stood upright.  
"Hey! This is really getting old."  
Sandrock came back into sight. Quatre's face on the vid screen was apologetic.  
"Hey, you can't avoid what you can't see." Duo smirked.  
"Sorry Hilde. But I didn't think you'd want to interrupt Heero."  
There was a silent explosion behind them, but they all saw the cause. 01 was floating in a cloud of dust and debris. He'd just destroyed an asteroid, which had just happened to obstruct his view of some mines, so he'd blasted it into them.  
"I think I'll agree with you there, Quatre." She said, glancing cautiously across at  
Wing Zero. It was eerily silhouetted against the backdrop of flame.  
"Ok, now we've got that over with, I'm starving! What's closer, base or L6?"  
  
  
"L-" Quatre stopped himself as he realized his mistake.  
"Right then! It looks like we're going to the colonies for lunch." Duo grinned.  
Quatre sighed softly; he wondered how exactly he planned to 'sneak' five Gundams and a Taurus onto L6.  
~ They must have seen us already, they could still be watching us now. There's no- ~  
His thoughts were interrupted by Hilde's voice.  
"Hey, where's Trowa?"  
"I haven't seen him since we got here." Heero entered the conversation; satisfied that he'd destroyed enough mines, for now at least.  
"04 to 03, do you read?" he waited for a reply.  
There was none.  
"Hey, Trowa! What d' you think you're playin' at?"  
No response.  
"Well, we're all going to lunch now, so we'll see ya when we get back, right?"  
They looked at each other, nervously.  
"Do you think there could be a full size Intruder round here somewhere? I mean, it could be programmed to look like one of our suits, couldn't it? Or there could be more than one, and he could think it was us, and he could-"  
"That's enough. I'm sure Trowa would not be foolish enough to make that mistake."  
Wufei needed to cut him off, before he convinced himself. Duo confirmed this opinion.  
"Yeah, he's prob'ly round here someplace, right now."  
Since there was no wind in space, the dust cloud still hung in the area, like a brown fog.  
They all looked around, but there was no saying which direction he may have gone in, space was completely 3d, there were no limits as to how high or low you could go.  
Their radar wasn't completely functioning; the meteor's dust seemed to mess up the sensors. Quatre had an idea, and immediately tried it.  
"Hey! Quatre, what's the big idea, huh? Just cause your circus pal Trowa does a disappearin' act, it don't mean y' gotta follow suit."  
Sandrock came back into view, as Quatre came back on screen, smiling.  
"He's just over there, somewhere behind the cloud."  
Duo was about to ask how the hell he found him, but Heero got in first.  
"Good."  
Hilde didn't think now would be a good time to ask how, so she kept quiet.  
~ Must just be a Gundam thing. ~  
They were about to go through the cloud, when HeavyArms' shadow appeared in it.  
"Hey Trowa! What were you doing?"  
His face came up on the vid screens, non-emotional as ever.  
"What do you mean? I was just taking care of some more mines."  
"But we tried contacting you, there was no answer."  
"I turned it off, I didn't think we'd need it on, I was in visual and sensor distance."  
"Visual?! Visual my-" Duo was cut out again, as Quatre explained.  
"Heero blew up an asteroid, the dust was so thick, we couldn't see you anywhere."  
"Oh." He looked down for a minute, and adjusted the set. "I'm hungry. When's lunch?"  
  



	34. L6...

Intruder - Part Thirty-four  
L6...  
  
  
The group of six mobile suits hovered reluctantly above the colony.  
"Ok wise guy, how we gonna get in, huh?"  
Heero frowned, and tried running something up on his screens.  
"Five full size, battle ready Gundams an' a custom Taurus ain't exactly usual y'know."  
01 blanked him, and carried on with whatever it was that he was doing.  
Duo was about to have another dig at the 'perfect soldier's' expense, when Quatre came up with the solution. The others listened as he clued them in.  
"We're trying to get on to L6, right?"  
"That was the idea."  
"Well, L6's resource satellite happens to belong to-"  
"Winner Estates?"  
"Uh, no, but its one of my father's close friends', I'm sure he'll let us in."  
"Sorted."  
Wufei still didn't seem to be entirely convinced. Trowa wasn't either.  
"I don't see-"   
"We all park up at the satellite, and I'll get us a ship from there to the colony."  
"Sounds fair enough." Said Hilde, trying to get a definite response.  
Duo looked as if he was about to agree then remembered something, important.  
"Uh, Quatre, pal, this family friend of yours, does he know that you are the pilot of Gundam Sandrock? Only it could prove hard enough to persuade him to you, let alone the rest of us coming in, y' see my point, right?"  
"I believe my father told him after he knew. I mean, he was strictly pacifist and his only son and heir was going to war. He needed someone to talk to, so he knows." He continued silently, ~ I hope. ~. He tried to sound as confident as possible, and on anyone else it would have worked perfectly, but these people were some of his closest friends, and they knew him better than most. Although they didn't buy it completely, they did however trust him enough to go ahead anyway.  
"Sound good to me." Maxwell agreed, with a smile.  
The others decided to as well, it wasn't like they couldn't handle a little heat.  
"Ok, we'll go in closer, and I'll make contact. We should be on L6 by 2pm."  
  
  
The gang sat in a back-street café, eating pizza and drinking coffee and milkshake.  
After a short conversation with the resource satellite, and a few small death glares at the colony security from the perfect soldier, they had passed with no problems.  
Once on the streets, they'd wandered around, till Trowa had followed his nose and led them down an alley, to this quiet Italian restaurant. Well, quiet till they showed up.  
After sitting trying to decipher the Italian menu lists for quarter of an hour, they were finally ready to order, and the waitress had returned ten minutes after that.  
"Mmm...Trowa, this is really good! How did you find it?" Duo asked, still chomping his way through a large Hawaiian with added pepperoni, which he was sharing with Hilde. Heero looked up at this too, although only to look at the clock, to see what time it was.  
~ Hmm, ten past two. Not a bad guess Quatre. ~  
"Huh? Oh. Well, living with the circus, you get to know where all the good places are hidden. Especially if you want to escape Kathy's cooking."  
Wufei until now carefully re-slicing the parts with his knife (the cheese was still sticking the pieces together) looked up to disagree.  
"I thought she was quite a good cook."  
(He appreciated a woman who knew her place - the kitchen)  
"And how would you know, Chang?" Duo tried to get him to rise to it, but he didn't notice.  
"After the New Edwards base mission. Trowa invited me back with him. We had soup."  
"Oh, right, and it was 'good' huh?"  
Wufei refused to answer, and Trowa intervened before Duo dug in further. If he brought up Treize, he mightn't leave this place in one piece.  
"Yes. It is good once, or twice, or maybe even three times, but when you get it all the time, it gets very boring. So I went exploring in the local towns when we visited."  
"Well however you found it, I'm sure we're all glad you did." Quatre said, finishing his cup. There were nods of conformation from around the huddled table.  
"Yeah, I'm sure the manager is too. Has anyone got their wallets on them, cause I know I haven't? Didn't think I'd need it."  
They all checked their pockets, and quickly realized the situation.  
"I didn't think I'd need it either." Wufei confessed.  
"I don't carry money, I haven't got much of a need for it." Trowa said, looking to Heero.  
"I left my wallet in my other shorts."  
Duo choked on his pineapple. ~ You mean you have other shorts?!? ~  
Quatre checked his trousers, then his shirt, then his waistcoat pockets too. He frowned slightly. "I don't have mine either."  
"Ah. Well, what d'ya say we disappear?"  
"Duo! We can't just leave without paying, it's rude." The blonde was a bit shocked at this.  
~ And illegal. ~  
"Yeah, but it'd be fun to watch them try an' catch us." He joked.  
No one laughed.  
"Whaat?" he moaned. "You guys are too serious, honestly."  
"Why, do you have yours?"  
"No, I told you already."  
"But -" he stopped, remembering who he was talking to.  
"I never lie." he said, seriously. "I do not have my wallet." He grinned at the solemn faces around him. "...Hilde's got it."  
"Duo!"  
*Sigh! *  
"Hilde, would you mind giving him his wallet, so he can reimburse the staff here?"  
She passed him his wallet from the back pocket of her jeans.  
"Hey, y' mean I gotta pay? All of it? Aw!"  
"It's alright Duo, I'll pay you back." Quatre reassured him.  
"It wasn't you I was worried about." He looked meaningfully across at Heero.  
Heero shrugged, and smiled faintly back at him.  
Duo sighed heavily, and called the attendant over.  
"Hey! Can we have the bill over here, please?"  
~ If it's a girl, I won't- ~ The waiter came over. Duo smiled into his sleeve.  
"How much is that?"  
"What are you paying in?"  
"US Dollars."  
"Ah, that's 30 bucks."  
Duo sighed again, and opened his wallet. His eyes widened, and his eyebrows raised.  
"What?" The others chorused.  
Slowly, he opened it, and turned it upside down. Some quarters, a few dimes and a couple bills fell to the table. His companions frowned at him.  
"Y' know, I'm sure I filled it up this mornin'."  
Quatre studied his face carefully, and smiled. Wufei had done the same. Trowa noticed, and Heero glared at him.  
"Aw, alright!" Heero didn't move. "Alright already! Jeez, can't I have any fun?"  
"Apparently not." The waiter replied.  
"He wasn't talking to you." Heero moved his gaze to him.  
The attendant withered.  
"Hey, no worries guys. Aw, c'mon." He reached for his back pocket.  
It was empty.  
His face looked as if he'd bitten a lemon, then he looked down at the coins on the table.  
Quatre looked worried again. The waiter looked increasingly worried. Trowa didn't care. Wufei stood tall, arms crossed and ignored him. Heero was still watching the waiter, who seemed to be shrinking. Hilde made a noise, and tried to cover it with coughing. Maxwell looked up at her, and held out his hand. She gave him a bunch of bills.  
There was a loud and resounding sigh.  
He paid the waiter in full, and tipped him well, he'd need it after Heero's death glare.  
The attendant nodded and flashed a tiny smile, before making a hurried retreat.  
Duo stuffed the remaining bills back in his wallet, and put that back in his jeans.  
All eyes were on him.  
"Whaat?"  
No reply.  
"Let's just go back now huh?"  
  
  
Much to Heero's disappointment, they didn't return to base. It was 4pm, and they were still on the colony. He didn't like to think what could be going on up there, anything seemed to be possible with this new enemy. He tried to ignore his imagination, and watched his surroundings. They were walking up a street full of shops. So far he had been lucky, and they hadn't stopped in any, but he knew it would only be so long until-  
"Hey! Look! We've gotta go in there."  
He looked, and too his surprise, he almost agreed. It was an electrical store, full of computer equipment, TVs, and other assorted stuff.  
"Duo, you've got more stuff in your room than there is in that shop. Why do you need-?"  
"I need some more cables! I ran out up the docking bay corridor that's why those other cameras weren't online yet. So can we go in?"  
"Well, I guess we could. We should probably get some new kitchenware too."  
"Sorted." He grinned. "Who's comin' with me?"  
Hilde immediately said she would, and Wufei and Heero did too. Quatre had already made an excuse, so it was only Trowa who didn't reply.  
"Trowa? Yoo-hoo! Trowa?"  
"Wha- oh, sorry. Yes, I'll come too."  
  
  
They'd all been in the store for at least half an hour, when a sales assistant noticed them and came over. Hilde nudged Duo, and he turned around.  
"Hello, can I help you?"  
"No, we're fine thanks." He smiled, and then turned back to inspect the rack full of cables in front of him. Hilde did the same.  
"Ok. Well if you need anything I'll be right over here, so just call."  
"We will."  
"Hey, Hilde, I just thought of somethin'."  
"What?"  
"Well, if the guys don't have any money, why are they lookin' round a shop?"  
"Dunno."  
"Me neither."  
  
  



	35. Shopping...

Intruder - Part Thirty-five  
Shopping...  
  
  
On the other side of the store, Heero was looking at new cards for his computer.  
"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" another assistant asked him.  
He didn't even turn round. "No."  
The man frowned, he was used to stubborn customers, but this one was just a kid, he could handle a kid, easy.  
"What are you looking for?"  
Heero ignored him; he was quite capable to do it himself.  
The guy was getting annoyed now; who did this boy think he was? Ignoring him in his own shop. He put his hand on Heero's shoulder, to turn him round. It worked, but not quite how he'd expected.  
Heero's shoulder was still very sore from the shot wound, and he didn't need some inconsiderate fool making it worse now. He knocked his hand off his shoulder, and spun around. Unfortunately he'd done it a little hard, and the man had wobbled, and fell into the shelves on the other side of the aisle. He was going to help him up, as he hadn't meant to knock him over, but now his hand was pushed away, as the man grabbed at a shelf, and tried to pull himself up. He gave up when he looked up, and saw the eyes of the boy standing over him. Cold gray-blue, and staring. They made his spine shudder.  
Heero pulled down the strap of his shirt, and adjusted the bandage. A slightly bloody pad fell out, and would have hit the floor, but Heero caught it.  
The man saw this and fainted.  
Heero frowned at him, replaced the pad, and tightened the wraps. Then he sighed and turned around to continue looking at the cards on the shelf opposite the man.  
  
  
Wufei heard a noise from where he was in the security department, but ignored it.  
  
  
Quatre was with Trowa, who'd reluctantly agreed to look at the new cookers. They heard a quiet tumble of boxes, followed by Duo's voice calling to the attendant.  
They went over, expecting to see Duo and Hilde under a heap, having removed the bottom one from a display. However, what they found was Heero looking at some things in boxes on the shelf. They turned the corner to find a man lying in the shelving behind him. He wasn't moving.  
"Heero! What happened?" Quatre asked, looking from him to the attendant on the floor.  
He explained, and took a box down from the shelf, reading the back of it.  
"Oh...Maybe we should go back now, huh?"  
"Maybe."  
Trowa nodded, and went to get the others.  
  
  
He found Wufei, looking at something, which appeared to be a kind of electric fence. He explained the situation, so Wufei put it back on the shelf and came with.  
Duo and Hilde were keeping the other attendant busy, so she would go and investigate the noise they'd heard. Trowa and Wufei appeared around the corner.  
"Oh, here come my friends, maybe they'll know. Thank you for your time, you've been very helpful." He smiled sweetly.  
"Well, that's what I'm paid for." She smiled back at them and left.  
"So, what's up?" he asked, content that she was out of earshot.  
"Well..." Trowa again explained the situation, Hilde looked concerned, but Duo grinned.  
"Guess he just doesn't know his own strength." He smiled again. "Ok, I'll come with, just let me get these, and I'll meet you outside."  
"Are you coming with us or going with him?" Wufei asked, turning to Hilde.  
She was caught a little off guard by this question, especially from him.  
"Uh, I'll come with you. See ya outside, Duo."  
"Sure." He waved them out, then bought his cable connections.  
He was just leaving when he had to stop; his braid was caught on something. He turned to find a woman standing behind him, gently holding the end. It was the assistant from earlier, out of her work clothes; it was the end of her day.  
"Hi handsome. Do you want to go somewhere?" she smiled at him again.  
He flinched, lost for words. "Uh..." Then he was saved, he grinned as he heard:  
"Duo! Aren't you finished yet?" Hilde called from behind the racks near the door.  
"Sorry, I'm taken." He said, pointing towards the voice, coming from the exit.  
"Oh well. Maybe I'll see you again some time." She dropped the end of his plait.  
"I don't doubt it." He said, leaving hurriedly. "Comin' babe!" he called back to Hilde.  
* I don't doubt it either...Maxwell...* the assistant muttered quietly.  
  
  
"What took you? We've been out here for-"  
"Too long. I know, and I apologize, sorry. Let's go now."  
Duo rushed them away up the street.  
"What happened in there, Duo?" Hilde looked concerned  
"Wha-? Oh, nothing important." He tapped Heero on the shoulder, from where he was walking behind him. "Hey, Heero, are we goin' back now or what?"  
"Yes." He replied, without looking back.  
Duo breathed a sigh of relief, and the smile returned to his face.  
Quatre turned to him, with a questioning look.  
All he received was a sly grin and no answers.  
Wufei wondered about what could have ruffled him like that, but it was probably nothing, well, nothing important anyway, otherwise he would have explained.  
Trowa didn't show any sign of interest at all. Now he just wanted to get back to base.  
They reached the cargo bays for the resources, and boarded their small shuttle. Before long they were all back on the satellite, in their respective suits.  
The workers and residents waved them off.  
Quatre waved back as they flew out through the hatch in the roof above them.  
  
  
On reaching the base, they all landed safely, Heero leading, and Hilde last. The group dispersed into the base as they all went their separate ways.  
Heero went to the Medlab with Quatre to refresh his bandages. Duo should have gone too, but didn't want to right now, so Quatre said he'd do them in his room later if he wanted to. Duo agreed - after the docking bay, the Medlab was his least favorite place in the base. However, he was currently going with Hilde to one of his favorites, the Mess hall. Wufei stayed in the hangar, in Nataku. Trowa went to his room, to see to Charlie.  
  
  
Heero didn't know why Quatre had bothered to come with him, he could do it himself, and he didn't need his help. Quatre on the other hand knew exactly why - he wanted to check up on him, and he was positive that even the perfect soldier could use a helping hand.  
Heero stripped off his top and rolled his shoulder a couple of times. He winced, but kept going, he knew it would only get better with time.  
"Why do you have to do that?"  
"It helps me to focus, and stops stiffness."  
"Can you stop a minute, please, to remove the bandages?"  
"Sure."  
Heero dropped his arm by his side and with his other arm single handedly undid the knot on the bandaging across his back.  
Quatre watched, and voiced him thoughts.  
"You don't have anything to prove, not to me."  
"I...I guess I'm just used to managing on my own."  
"Even after all this time?"  
"Yeah." He smiled faintly, but stopped himself from shrugging; it would have aggravated the wound. Quatre peeled the pads away, and threw them in the bin.  
Heero looked closely at his shoulder; he was lucky the bullet had gone straight through. Sometimes they hit bone, and either break or shatter it, or ricochet off inside.  
He frowned. That could have been pretty painful.   
Quatre reached up and retrieved some fresh wraps from the cupboard above the bench.  
He came back to him, and checked out the hole in Heero's shoulder. He re-padded it and wound the new bandages round it tightly.  
"There. That should hold you for a while." Quatre beamed at him.  
He was almost about to let him go, when he remembered the other one, in his arm.  
"Shall I check this one now?"  
"If you must."  
"I must."  
Heero forced a smile as Quatre gently, but still painfully, removed the second cover.  
"Sorry." Quatre said, sympathy in his eyes.  
"For what? You're not the one who shot me."  
Quatre forced a smile as he threw away these pads too. As soon as his back was turned to Heero, his usually bright expression darkened.  
~ Not this time, but I did, once. ~  
Duo's voice interrupted his thoughts 'yeah, but you know we'd all love to.'  
It wasn't funny at the time, but now he understood. Duo had been bored with Heero's sulky and frowning exterior, which had annoyed him on more than one occasion.  
Quatre's spirits brightened again, he redressed the other shot wound quickly and easily.  
"Thanks." Heero said, once he'd finished.  
Then he stood up, and turned to leave.  
Quatre smiled.  
  
  
Wufei sat in Nataku, and watched as Heero and Quatre went past in the hallway outside. Once they had passed, he sat back in the seat and relaxed. Well, kind of.  
He could tell something was coming, soon. Unfortunately he couldn't tell what.  
Which was why he was there again, waiting patiently until whatever it was burst in on his meditation, interrupted once more.  
~ What can I do about it? Nothing. Nothing at all. So what will I do? Sit here and wait. ~  
  
  
Trowa had reached his room quickly, and opened the door to find Charlie sleeping on the heap of rugs in the middle of the room. He opened one eye, and looked up at Trowa as he came in.  
He rumbled a greeting.  
Trowa smiled.  
"I was wondering when you'd get back."  
He spun and pulled his gun out in one fluid motion.  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down Trowa! Phew!"  
He lowered the gun slightly.  
"Katherine? Is that you?"  
She shrugged and smiled playfully. "O' course it is! Who else would I be?"  
He looked to his feet. The lion had got up and was pawing him gently.  
It was Katherine Bloom, his sister.  
"What are you doing here? It's dangerous."  
"What am I doing here? Aw, come on Trowa, have you lost your memory again? I arranged to pick up Charlie today, remember? Lucrezia dropped me off a little while ago, and I've been here with Charlie since."  
"Oh, yeah, of course. So, when are you leaving?"  
"Are you that anxious to get rid of me? Noin said she was busy, so the soonest she could manage was tomorrow. I would have gone today if I'd known you were so unhappy about me staying here."  
"No, no it's not that, I'm sorry. Let me start again. Come, sit down."  
Kathy looked confused, and a little apprehensive, but complied.  
"We've been having some, technical difficulties, and I just don't want you getting hurt."  
"Hurt? Really? Is it that bad? Has anyone else been hurt?"  
Trowa thought for a moment. What could he tell her, without getting her worried again? She always worried when he used to go off on missions, so this could break her.  
~ Had anyone been hurt? I haven't. Heero hides it pretty well, you can't see Wufei's injuries, or Quatre's so that leaves Hilde, who was also uninjured, and - ah. Duo. Well, he hid his pretty well too, so...~  
"I'll take your silence as a yes." She said, before he had a chance to reply.  
"Yes." He decided that perhaps it would be best if he allowed her to work it out herself.  
"Oh. Ok." His blunt answer had somehow reassured her. A long explanation wasn't what she needed right now a confirmation would do fine.  
  
  
*Ping* the microwave had finished whirring around.  
"Do you want the first one, 06?" he asked innocently.  
"No, I'll watch you poison yourself first, 02." she smiled back.  
"Huh. Fine, doesn't bother me if it's a few days over."  
"Duo! They're a year out of date, not a few days."  
"They're frozen! It doesn't make any difference."  
They went off into an argument. It was almost reaching its full potential when the door was slammed shut.  
*Bang*  
There was silence between the two of them, as they looked up to find Quatre and Heero in the doorway. Heero had slammed the door.  
"I thought that might get your attention."  
Duo grinned; he knew what would happen now.  
Hilde, diverted in what was close to full strength, would now focus her full argument on whoever had interrupted - this time it happened to be Heero.  
"Do you mind!? I was in the middle of a shouting match with Duo, and you've stopped it! How dare you?! Now who am I supposed to yell at? Where am I supposed to vent my pent up aggression? Honestly you..." she carried on.  
Quatre motioned to Duo to come outside.  
Duo nodded, and sneaked out behind Hilde, bringing his plate with him.  
Heero stared at this crazy woman before him.  
~ Help?! ~  
  
  



	36. Microwave Pizzas...

Intruder - Part Thirty-six  
Microwave Pizzas...  
  
  
Quatre stood in the corridor, with Duo, who was now digging into his snack, which proved to be a pizza. He ate it quickly, and Quatre started the conversation.  
"What was that all about?"  
"My pizza."  
"Oh. I won't ask further. Do you want me to check now?"  
"If you must."  
Quatre smiled. That was exactly what Heero had said. He continued it.  
"I must."  
Duo sighed heavily. "Where do you wanna do it?"  
"I could ask you that."  
He grinned suspiciously. Quatre regretted his last comment.  
"In there."  
"Oh."  
"We can watch Heero getting a roasting." Duo laughed.  
"Ok." ~ Maybe seeing Duo will stop her? ~  
  
  
Five minutes later, all was quiet. Well, almost anyway. Duo had removed his shirt so Quatre could redress the slash across his chest, and Heero had looked over to see. Hilde had been annoyed that he'd lost interest in her yelling at him, and had followed his gaze, to find Duo sitting at the table with a furious looking red mark on him.  
She'd calmed instantly, and had come to see if she could help.  
Now it was Heero's turn to laugh as she fussed over him like a mother hen.  
Quatre was trying hard to tidy it up, as his fight with her earlier had loosened it ever so slightly, and left a tiny crust of blood in a line just below.  
Duo was trying to persuade him it was nothing, but Quatre wasn't having it - he liked things to be tidy, and his medical work was no exception.  
"Sit still Duo, I can't clean it if you keep wriggling around like that."  
"Yes Duo, sit still so he can fix you up."  
"But it tickles! This isn't fair! Heero, you're just gonna sit and watch them torture me?"  
"Yep."  
"Aw!"  
Quatre had managed to get the 'worst' of it off, and was finishing the pad, as Trowa came in. normally, this wouldn't have been a problem, but Charlie, followed by Katherine came in behind him.  
The other four in the room immediately spun around, drawing their guns. Duo's bandages and padding fell off as he leapt up with his pistol drawn.  
Katherine fainted, and landed on Charlie. Trowa caught her.  
"Oops."  
  
  
When Katherine came around, she saw four people standing over her, and one behind them. She blinked; the light was in her eyes.  
"Kathy? Kathy, are you alright?"  
"Yeah...What happened?"  
"You fainted. You've been out for ages."  
"Duo! Is Duo ok?"  
"Sure! I'm fine, it's only a scratch."  
"Oh. Ok. Can I get up now?"  
"Oh, sorry."  
Trowa backed away and she sat up. Heero was sitting at the table, trying not to look interested. She smiled at the people around her.  
Charlie rubbed his head against her hand, and she stroked him gently.  
"So, how is everyone?"  
  
  
After reassuring Katherine that he was fine, Duo left the others to keep her company. There was something bothering him, he couldn't tell what it was or where it was coming from, but it was there, at the back of his mind. He found himself in the system control room. There was still glass on the floor, but not as much as there had been. He walked over to the seat lying on the floor, where it had landed when had thrown himself to the floor before. He picked it up and knocked the shards off of it, then sat down on it.  
He sat there for a while, turning slowly around. He went around one more time, then stopped when he got to the door. Then twisted to the window, the door behind him.  
"You can come in if you want babe."  
"Wrong one Maxwell."  
"Chang, huh? Well, you can come in too."  
Wufei walked in, and brushed down the other chair. Then he positioned it just out of the way of Duo, and sat opposite him.  
"Y' wanna know what I'm doin'?" Duo asked.  
"Yes."  
"I'm thinking. Funny, huh?"  
"...No."  
"Its called sarcasm."  
"I know." Wufei looked at his friend.  
He was still turning slowly; his eyes focused someplace else. Then he came back.  
"...Guess I got it wrong this time, huh?"  
"Hilde was outside, but she left when I got here."  
"Half wrong then?"  
Wufei nodded, and continued. "Why are you here?"  
"This is where it all started, I set it off."  
"It isn't your fault. I don't think they expected us to find them so soon. Their hand was forced, before they were ready...If they had been ready..."  
He trailed off suggestively.  
"So, you're sayin' that if I hadn't set them off early..."  
"Probably."  
"Damn."  
  
  
Quatre had made Katherine one of Duo's microwave pizzas. She was hungry, as she hadn't had anything to eat for at least five hours, so who could blame her.  
"This isn't bad you know." She said, taking another bite. "Have you tried these?"  
"Uh, no, I don't think I have actually."  
"You should, they're pretty good." She smiled.  
"I wouldn't want to deprive Duo. One or two's ok, but-" Quatre was interrupted.  
"But you've only made one. So, two's ok. They're almost out of date anyway." Hilde said.  
He sighed, he couldn't argue with himself.  
Hilde handed him another from the freezer, and he set it up.  
Heero had his hand over his mouth, covering the smile hidden there.  
~ 'Poor Quatre' wouldn't really be appropriate. ~ He thought.  
  
  
The pony-tailed pilots sat alone in the smashed system control room. Then Duo had an idea. ~ What if...? ~  
He ducked beneath the desk, kneeling carefully on the broken glass.  
Wufei raised an eyebrow, and watched as he disappeared under the shelf.  
"I found it. They must have left it here when we went out this morning."  
"What?"  
"Another message. What d'ya say we force their hand again?" he smiled wickedly.  
Wufei caught on immediately, and the corners of his mouth rose slowly.  
"Oh yeah, we're gonna make some chaos now!"  
"I think we should go back to the mess hall. The others will be there. We should all hear it together, incase it set something off, warns them."  
Duo held back his retort ~ Why d'ya s'pose I took it out first? ~ And replied with a grin.  
  
  
Heero looked up as Duo and Wufei came in through the doorway. The others did the same. Katherine looked worried.  
"What is it? What have you found?"  
Trowa didn't need her worrying about him, or any of the others either. He'd seen the tape in Duo's hand, and guessed.  
"It's just a tape, with a message on it. It's not dangerous."  
Duo's eyes widened, ~ just a tape! ~ Then he realized what Trowa was trying to do.  
"Yeah, a tape from a friend of ours."  
He wasn't lying, the intruder had been a friend, but had been enemies too.  
Hilde understood that whatever was going on was important, and although she knew that she was one of the team, they were the original targets, and the original pilots.  
~ It's up to me. ~  
At that moment she lost any chance she may have had of going on this mission.  
"Hey Kathy, would you like to come to my room? I'm thinking of redecorating, and I need a female opinion. Will you help me?"  
Katherine Bloom was a smart girl, and she knew something was up. However, if this was the way they wanted to play it, she couldn't argue.  
"Sure, I'll come help."  
"Shall we take Charlie or leave him around?"  
"Let's take him, we can't leave him all alone now can we?"  
"Ok, lets go." She made for the doorway. "I'll see all of you guys later, alright."  
It wasn't a question; it was a date. They had to come back.  
"Sure babe, see ya later." Duo called back.  
~ Sure as hell I will. ~  
After all he'd been through, he wasn't about to give up now.  
  
  



	37. Sector F56...

Intruder - Part Thirty-seven  
Sector F56...  
  
  
They stood around the tape player and ran the message.  
"Gundam Pilots. You have succeeded in destroying several of my so-called 'Intruders'. However, I will not tolerate further resistance from you. You surrender now, or you will be destroyed, in anyway I see fit. I am amassing an army of intruders, which even you will be unprepared to stop. I will expect you soon, at my factory. If any of you has the slightest bit of intelligence, you will find it, and come to surrender to me. That is all."  
The five guys who had been standing around the player had gone, faded away.  
The five pilots who remained were serious. Each of them wore the same expression.  
Determination. Stubborn and unwilling to be broken by any one or any thing.  
The Perfect Soldier broke the silence.  
"I'll check on the database to find any abandoned mobile suit plants with a high power usage. That should give us the target."  
The Dragon spoke next.  
"We should check the Gundams before take off. They may have been interfered with."  
The others agreed.  
"This mission is serious. Possibly more dangerous than the final battle with Zechs and Treize. But we will all return, if it takes all the skill we have, we will return."  
"We'll need to be very lucky too."  
"Luck? Do you believe in luck?"  
"Yes."  
"Yeah, luck's the only thing that's kept me alive this long."  
"Then perhaps there is something else we should do, before take off."  
"What?"  
"Not until take off."  
They left for the hangar.  
  
  
01 was checked, active and online. The pilot was engrossed in energy readouts and lists of power companies' grids and bills.  
"...Found you."  
The other three looked up at this.  
"Sector F56."  
~ Must have had a good view from there. ~  
02, 03 and 04 Gundams were cleared for launch. Just then, 05 returned from his room.  
They were about to ask what he'd been doing, when he pulled a large blade from his belt. Then they knew what it was for. Luck.  
~ So if we don't survive - no don't think about that, of course you will. ~  
Trowa sighed, he was arguing with himself again.  
~ This could be interesting. ~  
Usually it was done in twos, across the palm. But that wouldn't work with five of them.  
They all gathered in the center of the hangar floor.  
The knife shone in the light.  
  
  
~ They'd all better come back ok. They owe me for this. ~  
Hilde was standing next to Charlie while Katherine got into the decorating idea.  
"And the walls could be blue, proper blue, not pastel wash. And the white ceiling and..."  
Charlie looked up at her, then to Hilde.  
His big eyes wide with something, but she couldn't tell if it was confusion, interest, or sorrow.  
~ No, of course it's not sorrow, what has he got to be sorry for? Nothing. ~  
"...and yellow borders with - Hilde, are you listening to me?"  
"Yes, yellow borders and blue walls..."  
Katherine noticed her voice was a little shaky. As she came closer, she could also see her eyes were glistening slightly too. She was upset.  
"Aw Hilde I'm sorry, don't you like blue and yellow?"  
Hilde smiled, and wiped her eyes with the corner of her shirt sleeve.  
It was white. She didn't own a white shirt. Looking down proved it.  
The buttons were on the wrong side - it was Duo's shirt.  
This made her eyes water again, but she blinked away the tears to be.  
She must be strong, for Katherine.  
"I like blue. I love blue. Proper bright but dark blue, which sparkles, and contrasted with black, or white, or even red."  
She realized what she had described. Duo's eyes were blue, and his clothes were often red, black or white.  
Katherine also realized. She was worried for Trowa already, as always, and the strong one who she looked to for support, was worried too.  
"It's alright, Hilde. They'll come back, they always do. I've never known anyone as stubborn or lucky as my brother and his friends."  
"I know they will, but I keep thinking, what if they've used all their luck?" she sniffed.  
"Don't worry. They're not here right now, they can't see you cry."  
"I don't care anyway..." She blinked away the salty water from her eyes. "If they can't see what we do - we could do anything..."  
Hilde smiled and Kathy understood.  
They dried their eyes, keeping busy was the key.  
"So, what kinda of havoc would you like to wreak?"  
  
  
They all had calmed down now, for the purpose of the battle and the purpose of the ceremony that was to be performed. With surgical precision, Wufei Chang, heir of the Dragon Clan, slid the knife blade along the inside of his forearm. The result was similar to drawing a mark with a board-marker. A thin line appeared behind the blade, and lay on his arm as he held it still. He looked to the next.  
It was Duo. Duo Maxwell, sole survivor of the Maxwell Church Tragedy, God of Death and Destruction. His shirt, as ever, was rolled up around his elbows, leaving his lower arm bare and open. He held out his arm flat, just as Wufei had done, and the blade traced a line along his skin. He stayed still, as the knife was moved away.  
Trowa Barton, the Silencer. His face was as emotionless as ever as he carefully watched the silver edge draw down towards his wrist.  
Beside him, Quatre had a long sleeved shirt on, which was pulled back, up to his shoulder. Quatre Raberba Winner, heir of the Winner family, the peacemaker. The deep red of the stripe contrasted highly on his pale skin.  
Heero Yuy, the perfect solider. Assassin, born and bred. He held out his arm almost carelessly, and watched as the red ribbon appeared on his left arm too.  
All done, they put their hands towards the roof, and pressed their forearms together, until the blood dripped into a puddle on the floor.  
Wufei said something in Chinese. They didn't hear it, but knew what it meant.  
"Blood brother."  
"Sangre hermano."  
"Sang frère  
"Kyoudai chi."  
They each removed their arm from the group, and tore a strip from their shirt to bind it with. Once this had been done, they then each ascended to their respective cockpit.  
The hangar echoed with the roar of fusion reactors as they took off, and flew out through the hatch in the roof.  
  
  
Hilde looked up as she heard the noise, and looked out of the 'window'. Katherine joined her, as they both watched the Gundam fleet leave for battle.  
"So, what do you want to do now?"  
"Go to sleep! I'm exhausted, this whole visit has been chaos."  
"Go to sleep!?" she echoed loudly "Well, I suppose you could go to sleep, but I'm not tired, what would I do?"  
"You must be tired, you've been up for ages and I know it's a long flight all the way out here. Maybe you just haven't realized it yet."  
Hilde yawned widely. It was contagious, Katherine copied her.  
"Oh, maybe you're right, and I am."  
"Well, it's not like it'll get much quieter around here than this. And I doubt we'll sleep too long, the reactors will wake us up on their return."  
"Don't you guys know what sound proofing is?"  
"Yeah, but I opened the door so I could hear them."  
She smiled. "Ok. We'll be bright and ready to welcome them home."  
"Are you sleeping in your room or on the couch?"  
"I'll go next door, if that's ok with you?"  
"No problem, it's your room."  
"Good night."  
"Night."  
Katherine went out, and left the door open, so Charlie could come in and out if he wanted. Hilde climbed into bed, and stared at the ceiling for a while.  
~ You'd better come back. ~  
  
  
"Hey, Heero, we nearly there yet or what?"  
"What."  
"Ha. Ha. Funny. You gotta work on that one a bit."  
"Duo, how can you think about joking when we might not come back?"  
"Well, simple really, I don't wanna be remembered as a boring silent type. An' anyway, I'm not getting' blasted by one of these stupid MD's."  
"They are well programmed for MD."  
"Yeah, but I think he's only seen us blowin' up mines an' stuff, which is how he's got the battle data. An' we never play really rough with those guys."  
"Nearing Sector F. Area 56 is a while away yet."  
'Wonder if there's a welcoming party.'  
"Probably."  
Duo smiled. "Well you guys can relax, it'll just be a couple Taurus dolls, and maybe some Virgo 2s. Me an' Deathscythe will clear 'em up nicely for you."  
"You, tidy? You got to be kidding me Duo."  
"Funny. You know what I meant."  
"Yes, but I have no intention of letting you have all the fun. We'll soon be in visual range, then we'll see what kind of 'welcoming party' we have planned for us."  
"Fair enough."  
"I certainly hope so."  
"Entering F50." Heero's monotone came over the com-link again.  
~ Not long now...~  
  
  
"Entering F55."  
Carefully watching the screens showing his companions, Wufei noticed Heero's expression change slightly, for less than a second. Then Duo's did too.  
"...Whoa! We're gonna have one massive party!"  
"What?"  
"Duo, what are you talking about?"  
"Switch to mid range scan and check out all those dots."  
"Five, six, seven, eight-" Quatre began.  
"At least twenty." Said Trowa, but still no recognizable emotion on his face.  
Wufei frowned. If the enemy wanted them to surrender, he was going in completely the opposite direction of which to do so.  
Putting more targets out meant they'd be more likely to fight. Heero, Duo and Trowa and even himself perhaps, the more they destroyed the less danger to both the Colonies and the Earth. Even Quatre would involve himself dutifully in this battle, as they were meaningless dolls to be destroyed, rather than human pilots lives.  
"Entering F56" Heero said.  
"Yeah, an' we're sooo happy t' be here."  
"Ah, and I'm glad to hear it. Welcome to my world. I do hope you're here to surrender, as if you are not, you will be destroyed."  
'That's my line.' Duo growled at the disembodied voice.  
  
  
"Oh, so it was, Duo Maxwell, so it was. But if you are here now, you must surrender, or, at the hands of my army, meet your maker."  
On the screens of his companions, Duo's eyes narrowed, and the happy care free pilot was gone. Now it was serious. He made no reply, merely sat and stared defiantly out of the view window.  
"01, Heero Yuy, as you seem to be the leader of this assorted group, I shall speak with you. I hope I shall like what you have to say."  
Quatre looked at Duo. Ordinarily, he would have disputed the fact that Heero was their 'leader'. They had all been sent separately, and worked together through mutual agreement, and for purely higher success and newfound friendships. But he did not.  
"I will answer to no one." Heero said.  
"Am I then to assume that you have not come to surrender?"  
"There is not one in our number who even contemplates this idea."  
"Then I am truly disappointed. I should have liked to employ you."  
"As what?"  
"Assistants of my empire to be."  
'Slaves.' Quatre spat.  
"As you wish, Master Winner, if it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you shall have."  
A small message appeared at the top of their view screens. While the others had been listening to the pointless banter, Wufei and Trowa had found that their enemy had been listening in to their transmission frequency. Rather than bothering to jam it, they simply found a new frequency, and told it them over the view screen messaging than over the com, as he would have heard it. They switched.  
  
  
Back at the base, Hilde, Charlie and Katherine were all now sleeping, blissfully unaware of the battle that was about to unfold.  
  
  



	38. Welcoming party...

Intruder - Part Thirty-eight  
Welcoming party...  
  
  
The enemy base came into view as the five Gundams flew into range.  
They watched, as it seemed to come alive, with all the moving suits around it.  
As they flew closer still, they saw the full extent of their opponent's weaponry.  
~ Not just a few Taurus' then, huh? ~  
'Why do the bad guys always seem to think big is best?'  
The enemies were getting larger as they went farther, closer to them.  
It seemed to be the calm before the storm.  
~ It's my turn to fly...~ Duo fired the reactors, and then crossed his fingers for luck.  
~ Father, you'd better be watching over me tonight. ~  
He grabbed the joystick, and flung it forward, propelling himself into the raging battle.  
Heero had powered up the beam cannon. Small yellow sparks clustered around the end of the barrel. He pulled the trigger, to devastating effect. It disintegrated five dolls in one.  
"Right on target."  
Trowa recalled a conversation he'd had once with Katherine.  
("But why, Trowa? Why must you fight?"  
"I fight for peace,"  
"Peace! Peace is nothing but a pacifist's dream!")  
'Keep the dream alive.'  
~ It's our turn to fly Nataku. ~  
'Got to prove ourselves tonight, Sandrock.'  
A message appeared on the screen, that only 04 could see. It read:  
'To us, you already have.'  
He smiled. ~ Trowa. ~  
Suddenly they all were in the middle of the fray.  
"Let's do this together!" He yelled, and threw himself directly into the fight.  
  
  
"Hi-yaaAH!!" Wufei shouted as he simultaneously sliced his trident through two Taurus, and crushed another with the left Dragon Fang. The unfortunate in his grip exploded with a satisfying boom. He smiled with elation and flew on to catch his next prey. The group of Virgo never saw him coming.  
  
  
Behind him, Heero surprised himself when he laughed aloud, as another three dolls blew apart, and fell victim to his saber, the deadly green beam that flew before him.  
Thrust and parry through any of the spiky black and purple or pale suits that obstructed him from his newly selected target - the satellite base.  
  
  
Trowa, much to his surprise, found he still had plenty of bullets with which to hail the Virgo's. The clunky pale bulk of them were an obvious and easy target, and he held the trigger lightly, so as not to get too carried away with it. There was no telling what could happen later in the battle...  
  
  
Quatre found himself in the center of a large group, having dived in through a newly made gap in the defenses, he was slightly outnumbered. Strangely, he felt no fear, although he wouldn't have minded having the double beam cannon of the Wing Zero.  
~ Well, you can't have it all. ~ He thought, and clamped the closest enemy with his twin heat blades, and crushed it easily. He felt nothing for these mindless dolls. Had it been a Leo or Aeries, with a human pilot, it wouldn't have stopped him, but he hated the immense loss of life that those wars provided. Fortunately this was a private fight, and no one but themselves and their enemy knew of its existence. He hoped it could stay that way. If they were spotted, it could be passed off as another sector clearing activity.  
  
  
"RraaaAAHHH!!" Duo yelled as he flung himself to one side of the cockpit. The resulting move was that the entire Gundam spun around, catching four out of five Virgos with his scythe. One however had somehow escaped destruction and dodged his beam.  
"Going somewhere? I don't THINK so!" The buster shield detached itself from the Deathscythe's arm, and shot off after the lone doll, which was backing off for a long-range attack. Too slow. It made a spectacular firework as the fuel and stored energy suddenly left it, through fresh holes carved by the blade of the shield. It detonated.  
"That's more like it."  
He held up 02's forearm, somewhat resembling a hawker, as the shield returned. Then looking around, he found himself in a bare patch.  
*Humph. *  
To his right, there was a large cloud of dolls, but who was in the center he couldn't see. He went over to give a helping hand. Or rather, scythe.  
  
  
Wufei, having destroyed eleven Taurus/Virgo dolls, was getting bored. He didn't like to fight a weak enemy; it left him feeling empty and cheated afterwards. Unfortunately this meant that sometimes he'd get a little carried away, and put himself in impossible positions. This, although he didn't always recognize it, was in fact his own weakness. One of such moments was now. He was surrounded by several opponent suits, each of which kept dropping in on him from bad angles, and he was taking a few hits - but only because he didn't know where to start from. Then the answer was ahead of him, as there was a flash of green, and three blew up at once.  
"Hey, Wufei! Quit hogging' all the fun!"  
He spiraled away from the Deathscythe, which appeared, from the smoke and flames, to carve away an equal number behind him. They disappeared as soon as the spearhead passed them. The third arm of Altron flipped back, vertically, to catch another one, which had been above his head. The gun went off, and the Taurus was thrown into a new orbit.  
"Nice moves!" Duo grinned on the screen.  
The far left of Wufei's mouth curled up ever so slightly, and he nodded.  
He looked around, and waved to 02 to follow.  
Trowa was using his short-blade - he must have run out of bullets.  
  
  
Quatre was sweating. He took a deep breath as he wiped his brow and looked around. He'd just cleared another group that had ambushed him from behind, but he'd copied their tactics by using the cloak, then re-appeared behind them.  
What he saw worried him a bit. Although there were many bits of Taurus and Virgo floating around, there were still more whole ones than there were wrecks.  
"How many of these guys are there Sandrock?"  
The scanner beeped. Apparently there was a lone one behind him. Checking for the others proved that they were all still in battle with the dolls, so who was behind?  
He made sure that his companions were on top of things, then slipped off under stealth to check the single suit.  
  
  
A Wing Zero had just performed a dizzying 360 slash on his surrounding foes, and was rewarded by being temporarily blinded by the smoke. Luckily for Heero, his scanner was still operational, and he shot to the left as a tackling Virgo came flying at him.  
The result was the same as sidestepping a football player; it went shooting past.  
Heero however wasn't content to let it go, so he lashed out and managed to get a grip on its retreating ankle. He had notice that the HeavyArms was down to using his blade, so decided to give him a new missile - the unfortunate Virgo.  
After swinging it around, and catching another extra on its axis, the Virgo was catapulted into the queue of Taurus around 03, and shunted them all into each other.  
This blew up the front two, and left the others damaged and disorientated.  
Trowa, never one to let good opportunities pass by, thrust his blade through the remaining trio, in up to his shoulder. They erupted in a hail of ash, smoke and white hot metal. Heero smiled again, as he watched in the rear view, already into his next fight.  
  
  
Trowa had indeed used all his shots, and was now calmly carving his way through the opposition's ranks. He destroyed another two and found he had a single Virgo left in front of him - about to fire. There was only one thing for it. He fired all the thrusters at once and shot above it, then flew back down and stabbed it through the middle. The reverberation of the explosion shook back roughly through his arm.  
Group cleared he looked around. There were still plenty to go around, and the others were fighting fiercely. Wing Zero had found another gang, and Altron and Deathscythe were working together, cleaving through rows of dolls at a time.  
~ One of those beam weapons would be useful. ~  
He was contemplating this, and he found himself looking for Quatre.  
But Gundam Sandrock was nowhere to be seen. He checked all views, which revealed three Taurus attacking from behind. He sliced two with his knife and smashed the other with his fist. Looking around again proved fruitless, as there was still no sign.  
He opened his mouth to ask for his position, then saw the scanner reading. 04 was on the opposite side of the satellite. He started to make his way around, through the crowd of debris and dolls.  
  
  
"On left!" Duo said, seeing the incoming enemy.  
The reflection of flames on Gundanium proved that Wufei had neutralized the danger.  
"On yours!" he replied.  
Duo spun round to find another pale Virgo. It went up in smoke as it disappeared behind the end of the single blade of his beam scythe.  
"No problem."  
The space around them was now empty, apart from all the floating scrap metal.  
"Next?"  
"Next." He agreed.  
They flew on.  
  
  
'Who's hiding round here then Sandrock? What do you think?'  
Quatre passed the corner, and blinked in surprise.  
"HeavyArms?" he murmured. "04 to 03, what are you doing?"  
"Coming to you Quatre. What have you found?"  
'You, apparently...' he said to no one.  
Sandrock came out from behind the satellite and caught HeavyArms' attention. It turned towards him, and as he watched, the Gundam's eyes glowed red.  
"Uh, Trowa?"  
"What?"  
"What are you do-Whoa! " Quatre sprang away and activated stealth as he was fired on.  
He stared at the culprit. The Gundam HeavyArms, with beam gattling gun.  
"Quatre! Quatre what's going on?" Trowa asked over the vid screen in the cockpit.  
"You just fired on me!" Quatre gasped in disbelief.  
"I wouldn't, you know I wouldn't."  
"I didn't think you would. But-"  
"I can't. I'm out of shots." He said, matter-of-factly.  
"Seeing is believing, Trowa."  
"Not recently it isn't."  
"Are you telling me there's a full size Intruder out here?!? No way!"  
"It could be a projection."  
"Like in Heero's room?"  
"Something like that." He nodded.  
"But it looked real Trowa, really real."  
"Where is it now?"  
"I can't see it - there! It's over there!" He saw it clearly, it looked very solid.  
"Transmit through your camera, I'll be there in a bit."  
"Transferring data link."  
"..." Trowa said nothing as he sat looking at himself on screen.  
~ This is going too far. ~  
  
  
Altron and Deathscythe had met up with Wing Zero, and the three of them were causing massive destruction in the adversary's fleet. In fact they had practically wiped out the whole of the remainder in the last few minutes. Those long-range guns were very useful.  
"Well, that weren't so bad." Duo glanced about. "Hey, where's Trowa an' Quatre?"  
"They were - over there."  
"Maybe they've penetrated the base." Heero suggested.  
"They would have told us."  
"Well we'll just have t' find out then won't we? 02 to 03 and 4, what are your positions?"  
"Duo? Are you guys all together?" Quatre's voice sounded a bit apprehensive.  
"Yeah, why? You got trouble?"  
"You could say that. We're on scanner, get over here, quickly please."  
"We're coming, right now."  
All three Gundams simultaneously fired their reactors, and shot off towards the others.   
  
  
"What's the problem?" Heero asked eager to solve the situation.  
"I'll transmit via my camera, ok?"  
"Sure."  
"Yes."  
Wufei nodded.  
The screen view of Quatre was replaced with an image of Sandrock's feet.  
"This is me, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Ookay. Quatre, pal, remind me to give ya a camera when we get back, alright?"  
"And this is Trowa, right?"  
"Right."  
"Mmm."  
"Yeah."  
"And this is our 'problem'..."  
The camera swung away from the view of HeavyArms, and showed plenty stars and black of space. Then it stopped, and went down a bit. To show - HeavyArms.  
Heero and Wufei made no reply.  
  
  
Duo smirked. "Hey Quatre? You did that one already."  
Quatre didn't answer, but talked to Trowa instead.  
"Trowa, can you-?"  
"Yes."  
The others watched their screens as a second HeavyArms appeared in the picture.  
"Ah."  
*Humph. *  
"Can you get his attention now, please?"  
Trowa's HeavyArms, the one closest, grabbed a piece of metal that happened to be floating past, and screwed it up into a ball. He then threw in at his double.  
It was a good shot; it bounced off the head. Had sound echoed in space, it would have 'donged' loudly, but it didn't. However it proved one thing.  
"It's solid."  
The reflection of the red and orange suit faded out, and was replaced by a white and blue one, with a beam cannon.  
"Whoa."  
"What the?"  
Wufei's eyebrow climbed his forehead once again.  
The camera's view was of Wing Zero.  
"But Heero's right here, with me an' Chang."  
"And you." Said Heero.  
He was right. They'd arrived on the spot of the video transmission. Quatre cut it, and they all looked out of their view ports.  
"Trowa! Shift your butt NOW!"  
As he did, the others looked at the reasoning behind this. The Wing Zero's gun was starting to glow with the yellow sparks centering on the double barrel of the gun.  
They waited for the massive blast, but there was none. The cannon didn't shoot.  
As soon as they decided that it wasn't going to fire, Wufei dived in to attack it.  
  
  
"Raaaaahhhhhhh!"  
The Altron Gundam shot from their side as he tackled the enemy Wing Zero.  
Distressingly, the white faded to gray, and finally to the black, of the Deathscythe.  
"HEY!" Duo shouted. "No fair!"  
"It seems to switch to its attackers least likely target." Heero said, watching closely.  
Wufei's mind reeled, telling him, begging him to stop - Deathscythe was a friend.  
But his instincts scream to go - the Deathscythe, his companion, was safely behind him.  
He brought up the trident over his head with both hands, and was about to slash it down, straight through the center of the traitor Deathscythe, when it hailed him in a shower of bullets from it's beam gattling gun.  
He was forced back and shielded himself with his left arm shield.  
The constant rhythm of fire rattled and bounced off the shield, shaking it thoroughly.  
The tightly wrapped strip of shirt held, but he didn't know for how long.  
He swung the spear downwards heavily with his right hand gripping tightly.  
To his surprise, it stopped, its swing broken by contact with the enemy's arm, holding his attack, and forcing it off.  
~ Finally, a strong opponent! ~  
He kicked it in the body, pushing it away, which made it back off a little.  
The Altron was the upgrade of the Shenlong, which had been made to take a skilled martial artist as a pilot. He now showed a few of these skills, as he attacked the Deathscythe again, with renewed vigor.  
  
  
"Hey Chang! D' y' wanna hand down there?" Duo asked.  
Truthfully he knew he wouldn't, but he couldn't stand to see his Gundam get such a thrashing, and he felt that if he went down, then it would revert to it's true form, or at least look like on of the others' instead.  
He flew down, but didn't attack. Wufei would obviously want to take care of this opponent on his own, it wasn't often that a pilot such as he got what he was looking for - a worthy or in this case perhaps, a stronger adversary.  
He was right on one count, on noticing the Deathscythe behind Altron, the shape-shifting Gundam switched to Duo's weakest target - Sandrock.  
"Hey Quatre, you've got a fan down here." He called back.  
Wufei was too into the fight to think about the reasons behind its chosen swap.  
To him, it was a bad move, as he would fight any of them, now the call of his conscience was silent, he'd convinced himself that whatever form it took, he would destroy it.  
  
  
Quatre watched as 05 pounded away on the mirror of him below them. He found himself wondering what the most effective persona would be for Wufei. He decided either Heero's Wing Zero, or Meiran's Tallgeese. What he didn't think of was what it'd shift to after what happened next.  
  
  
"Ok, let's all get down there, it'll confuse it, it's only a machine."  
"Yeah, one hell of a messed up PC."  
All five true Gundams and the other one were now in the newly designated fight area.  
On 'seeing' Trowa come down from the ridge, it blasted past an enraged Chang in his Altron, and went directly for 03, changing to the exact copy of it as it flew past.  
"Trowa! INCOMING!"  
He blocked it with his shield as it crash tackled him, but kept going, smashing him against the rock wall of the asteroid, which formed the base's foundations.  
"TROWA!" Quatre yelled, fearing injury.  
"Nnaaagh..."  
On the fuzzy screens before them, Trowa's head slumped forwards.  
"TROWAAAHH!" Quatre shouted again, and forced his joystick horizontal.  
Sandrock rushed forwards to his fallen ally, eyes hard, staring at the foe.  
Duo went to go too, put Heero blocked his way with the arm of Wing Zero.  
"Wait."  
Trowa's face looked up at them from the fuzzy screen. He had a cut across his forehead, and a bruise was growing on his cheek. His garbled message was heard by all.  
"Tha...z a stron...t, don'...ink?" he smiled faintly, and his eyes sparkled.  
"Damn sure it was." Duo smiled.  
Heero looked at him questioningly.  
"He said it 'was a strong hit, don't you think?'"  
Heero frowned, knew what he said. After all, he could lip-read, as Duo should well know.  
Quatre beamed, physically glowing with relief.  
Trowa reached to the right-hand side of his screen, and adjusted the buttons there. The result was that the white spots of 'snow' faded from his camera, and then he fixed the vocal com-link.  
When he looked back out of the view port, his eyes widened in surprise.  
"Behind you!"  
  
  



	39. The Final Battle...

Intruder - Part Thirty-nine  
The Final Battle...  
  
  
The four of them swung around to see what had worried the 'emotionless' pilot.  
They soon understood why he'd broken his mask.  
There were five Gundams there, in an unwavering row.  
On the far left, Wing Zero.  
Next to that, the Deathscythe Hell.  
In the middle, another HeavyArms.  
The fourth was Sandrock.  
The last, on the right end of the line, Altron.  
"Crap!" Quatre exclaimed.  
"You said it pal." Duo agreed.  
"Ok, pair up. The easiest way to face them is against yourself."  
"Easy!? You're kiddin' right?"  
"This should be interesting." Trowa mused.  
Wufei said nothing; he just looked at his copy, and smiled. He'd got another opponent. What could possibly be harder than fighting himself?  
He waited until he'd calmed himself, being over-enthusiastic could be lethal.  
Then he was ready.  
"RAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" He cried out in delight, and for the second time this battle, was the first to break their side's ranks.  
~ Hell, why not! ~ Duo thought, and leapt into action, roaring all the way.  
'Noisy lot.' Trowa said, eyeing up his opponent.  
Not that he really needed to, as the pilot of HeavyArms, he knew it inside out - literally.  
Heero could have sat there for an eternity, but the two of his side had begun their battles, and he didn't want to be last, so the third would do him fine.  
He charged past Trowa and Quatre, and slammed into the fight with Wing Zero.  
Quatre watched them fighting furiously, and felt alone. He looked to his mirror image, then to Trowa. Trowa looked at him, and they both nodded.  
"Yaahhh!" Quatre shouted, as he flew at his copy, Trowa at his side, heading for his.  
Had they been fighting on Earth, or on the colonies, there would have been an enormous clamor of their fights, but in space it was eerily quiet, the only sounds was of the echoing hits and the heavy breathing and intermittent cries of the pilots.  
  
  
Ten minutes since the beginning of the battle, and there were still no obvious winners.  
(Except for Quatre, ^_~)  
The opposing side was showing no mercy, but neither were the Gundam guys.  
Suddenly Heero saw his opportunity and went for it, two-handedly swinging down his saber into the lower half of his reflection. The Wing Zero stayed the same, but its base was broken, below its right knee, only projection and empty space.  
"Hah!" he said, and went in again, bringing his beam sword under the holographic armor 'skirt' of the enemy. Unfortunately he was unsuccessful, and received a massive thud on his chest as it kicked him with its remaining leg. Caught off guard, but not unaware, he sliced through it, and the other foot floated away into space.  
It wouldn't kick him again in a hurry.  
The enemy Zero, minus its legs, was having difficulty maneuvering, as without the proper balance, a space journey could be lethal, let alone a battle against one of the most feared pilots in the Earth Sphere. But, like a cat with a mouse, Heero played with it, enjoying the fight, confusing or not.  
  
  
Wufei was not having quite as much luck, yet luck was no substitute for pure skill.  
He had knocked away the enemy's trident, and was now sword-fighting with its arm.  
(Kinda like Trunks and Goku in DBZ ^_~)  
These enemies were made from Gundanium, although again, not completely. It was just a matter of time before he found a weak spot.  
Fortunately it seemed that the bases on which the Gundam's image was portrayed, was nowhere near as good as the real thing, although it did give a good fight. The 'Intruder' Gundams only had the chosen main weapon, which also made it weaker.  
It seemed that the enemy who had created these had relied on power and skilled programming rather than actual intelligence, so they did not recognize if pieces of them had disappeared. This meant that it kept lashing out with its non-existent spear, expecting to do damage. It was after one of these attacks, when Wufei did indeed find the enemy's weak spot, the cockpit. Since it had no pilot, there had been no demand to protect him (or her), so the armor was thin, and not Gundanium.  
The false Altron swung its arms up, in a double-handed strike, and had it had a weapon, this would have been a good move.  
But Wufei sought to destroy it, and thrust his own trident directly beneath the arms and straight through the hollow main body of the machine.  
Initially, he felt a wave of disappointment flow over him - it had not exploded.  
It should have, as the self-destruct was positioned on the Gundam's backs, behind the pilot. Even if it hadn't detonated, it would no longer attack, with no pilot, no control. But this was a doll, and he continued the fight.  
  
  
Trowa had been avoiding the fire from the gun of his enemy; he knew exactly what it could do if it hit. After the first five minutes however, it seemed that it suffered from one of his usual problems - the absence of ammo. He flew in circles around it, till he'd watched each flap open and close unsuccessfully. He had discovered by know, by taking glances at the others, that the copies didn't have any Vulcan guns or additional weaponry other than the main, so once the gun was out, it was pretty useless.  
Surprisingly, he felt pity for it, and realized his position more than ever.  
~ How many times have I willingly put myself in that position? ~ He asked himself.  
~ More times than you'd care to remember...finish this now. ~  
Taking his own advice, he did, and did his trademark move, the triple somersault knife slash. It was harder in space, there was no gravity to steady him, but he was a professional acrobat, and this proved no problem.  
He brought the blade smashing down onto the enemy. It should have pierced and split the head, but it had moved ever so slightly to the right, it's left, and caused him to miss, slicing off the blade arm, it's only defense.  
For the second time in the last half-hour, he found himself wanting a beam weapon.  
~ That would have blown it instantly. ~  
Well, he couldn't have one, so he'd just have to finish it his own way, and if that meant he had to chop it into so many different pieces, then so be it.  
~ Better get started then. ~  
  
  
Quatre had been having some difficulty attacking this opponent, it wasn't that he was any less capable than the others, but he was the only one facing two single hand weapons. His twin heat blades had won him many fights, but they could prove to be his undoing in this one. Watching where both of them were at once was more difficult than watching Wufei and Trowa in the gym.  
Now he knew how his previous enemies had felt when faced with the desert Gundam, Sandrock. He was keeping the fight pretty even, relying more on instinct than on sight.  
Then he had an idea. He activated the front thrusters and shot backwards, into empty space, then threw both of them at once at the target Sandrock. They glowed red hot as they flew through the blackness of space, and watched as they shrank.  
The enemy dived out of the way, just in time, as one of them scratched across its reactor. Then copied Quatre's move with its own, and the blonde watched as they came closer, closer...Just before impact he sprung over them, and twisted backwards and down behind them, arms outstretched and he was rewarded with two simultaneous thuds in the Gundam's hands. It was a very difficult move, but somehow he managed it, training with Trowa had paid off, big time.  
This left him with two blades, and he now faced the enemy - with none.  
He clashed them together, just for the hell of it, and they sparked, glittering with the stars. Taking his eyes off his adversary for a second, he hit a button, which had been recently installed. They effect of this could not be seen, but the scanner blipped, and two white dots on the horizon grew in size.  
The unarmed Sandrock was staring at Quatre, watching for the next attack.  
It never saw it coming. The red glow reflected on its armor underneath the projection, for less than a second, then it exploded in a ball of flame.  
"YES!" Quatre shouted, it had been a direct hit. The button had been a homing beacon for his two blades, a late adjustment to his control panel, by himself and Duo on a slow day. His previous attack had given him the idea, as it had scratched across the reactor it had almost been an arrow, pointing at his target. Looking around he found the others spotted around, still fighting. He still smiled proudly; he'd won.  
  
  
Duo Maxwell had had enough. He and his counterpart had been trading blows for ages now, and he knew that the only main weakness of his Deathscythe was he - the pilot.  
The doll had no human pilot, therefore would not tire.  
Duo wasn't done yet, but with every blow they traded and shared, he felt, was one closer to his eventual wearied failure.  
Failure. It was something he had good knowledge of, especially on some particular occasions - the Lunar Base being one he'd never forget.  
'I will not fail. Not yet.' "You hear me?! I'm NOT DONE YET!!!"  
Somehow, shouting now boosted his confidence in himself, which had been on leave since the incident with the tape of him in the System Control. It had been gradually coming back, like a slow trickle of water. This had faded when he came face to face with Father Maxwell in the Docking Bay, but then re-strengthened when he and Wufei survived the deadly explosion. Now he was almost there, so close to his goal...  
"Shall we have some fun, hey Deathscythe?"  
He kicked the opposition away, and threw his weight into swinging his scythe - but he wasn't aiming for the enemy. His intent became clear as the end of it lengthened, and the double bladed beam scythe was activated.  
He grinned wildly; his eyes sparkled as if they were somehow reflecting the stars.  
The green-white glow brightened, shining like a signal flare.  
He swung it experimentally; it was perfectly balanced.  
Outside of the cockpit, from the view of the enemy, the Deathscythe spread its wings, and its eyes became as bright as the scythe it held, a menacing angel of death.  
The Destroyer smiled wickedly.  
"Now, the fun begins..."  
  
  



	40. The Culprit...

Intruder - Part Forty  
The Culprit...  
  
  
Heero still had his com-link on, and had heard Quatre's triumphant shout.  
He smiled - the battle's tide was turning.  
This had convinced him that it was time to bring this fight to a close, after playing with the rather disabled doll, he decided that the least he could do was to finish with a bang.  
Activating the front thrusters, the leapt back from its pitifully weak saber, and took aim.  
It flew up to him, intending to continue the confrontation, and he pulled the trigger. A yellow-white beam of light fired from the barrels and disintegrated it, the momentum leaving him in a shower of scrap.  
"Heero! Heero? We beat them! We won!"  
"Yes, but its not over yet. The others are still fighting."  
On this, they both looked to the vid link screens.  
Trowa showed nothing, which for him was a plus sign, he was winning.  
Wufei was concentrating hard, but he looked a bit disappointed, so he was leading too.  
Then there was Duo. He was currently silent, staring defiantly at his adversary, but his eyes gave away his true feelings.  
They glittered with the excitement of the God of Death in full control.  
They wondered how two personalities, could be so different from one another, yet they could exist so perfectly together as a whole.  
As they watched, Trowa sighed, took his hand from the controls, and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked down and then immediately back up again, and looked at them, as he turned on the com-link.  
  
  
"How long have you been done then?" he asked, flexing his wrist.  
"Not long." Heero replied.  
"Who was first?"  
"..." Quatre didn't say.  
"Quatre." Answered Heero.  
Trowa smiled faintly, and nodded in appreciation. "Well done."  
Quatre beamed.  
The conversation ground itself to a halt. Surprisingly, it was Heero who stared it again.  
"Ok, who do you think will be next to finish?"  
"...Um...let me think for a bit." Quatre said, looking at the screens.  
Both Duo and Wufei were still going strong, and both were clearly enjoying themselves.  
"Neither." Trowa replied.  
~ Oh, well that's positive. ~ Quatre thought to himself. ~ Hang on, he could be right...~  
"What if they both finish at the same time?" he asked Heero.  
Heero frowned, working it out. "The probability of them doing that is about-"  
"I don't need to know."  
"No, but he'll tell us anyway." Trowa pointed out.  
"Alright then, I won't." he said, stubbornly "But they won't." he added.  
"We'll see..." Trowa pushed, trying to catch him out. It didn't work. He was ignored.  
*Humph*  
  
  
Wufei was aware of this conversation, as he'd turned the audio back on after he was sure he could beat it. For some reason unknown to him, this little spark inside him glowed. It made him want to make sure that Heero's prediction was wrong.  
He looked at Maxwell on the screen. They were right; it was as if two people were one.  
The self appointed 'God of Death' was almost happily playing with his opponent, in total control. Realization dawned on him ~ Just as I was. ~  
Well, if it was just as he had been, he would get bored of the weaker rival, and destroy them. So, it was merely a matter of time, until he did, and then they could both be simultaneously destroyed. Then he had an idea; he could use the message system, to transmit only to 02, just as Trowa had done earlier.  
  
  
Duo was still fighting - well, actually no, he wasn't. Fighting wasn't the right word for it.  
Fighting was when you did what you could to survive.  
This was more like a game now, a joke. To him, destruction was one big joke.  
No, that wasn't right either. If his friends were destroyed, that wouldn't be amusing, that would make him angry. But anyway, he was still trading blows with the mirror image of his own suit, although he landed the most and caught the least.  
Something in the cockpit beeped, and brought him out of his thoughts. There was a short message on the top of 05's screen. It read 'Detonate it now.'  
Detonate? He liked that idea.  
*Sure* he said, and his wings spread wider as he lifted the scythe over his head.  
Wufei glanced across at the Deathscythe, it loom out of the darkness, bathed in shadow.  
The scythe went up, and the eyes glowed, and as it did he fired both Dragon Fangs, each grasping the respective sides of the enemy suit.  
  
  
Quatre jumped in Sandrock. "Look!"  
The double bladed scythe carved down, as if tearing a hole in the very fabric of space.  
Then it hit the other Deathscythe, cutting it cleanly in two, for a moment it hung in space.  
The double dragon fangs flew in opposite directions, and ripped their prey in half, the hole in the center provided the starting point for the split, for a moment it hung in space.  
Suddenly there were two explosions as both remaining foes were mutually destroyed.  
  
  
The re-activated com-link rang with Duo's cry.  
"WHOA YEAH!! That's what you get when you play with Shingami!"  
His face on the vid-screen was bathed in white light, which gradually faded. He blinked.  
"Oh, Hi guys." He said, as he looked to his own set of on board monitors.  
For reasons unknown, both Heero and Trowa were holding their heads with their hands, eyes shut tight. Quatre and Wufei however were not.  
"What's wrong with them?" he asked, looking a bit miffed.  
Quatre smiled at him. "I think they forgot to turn down their com-link volume."  
Wufei laughed, a rare sound, but a good one.  
"That broadcast? Oops...must be on auto." He grinned. "Sorry guys."  
Heero recovered from his deafening blow.  
"That was the worst hit I've had all day!"  
Trowa cautiously took his hands away from his ears. *Phew*  
"What do you mean, 'on auto'?"  
"Well, when I'm in a battle, I usually take off the audio. When I finish, Deathscythe puts it back on for me."  
"Right. Ok, well when we get back, you wouldn't let me make a few adjustments to that would you. Like making sure it can't transmit anything louder than speaking volume?"  
"Uh, I could look at it."  
"Maybe you should."  
"Ok."  
"Hold it right there you two. We're not finished here yet."  
"We're not?" he echoed.  
"No." Heero answered bluntly.  
"We gonna blow it all up, right?"  
"Right."  
"Oh yeah." He smiled. "So, how do you suggest we're gonna do it Heero?"  
"..."  
  
  
While Heero explained his plan to them all, they kept watch for any escaping shuttles.  
Their tormentor had not contacted them since the battle with the Virgo and Taurus had begun, and they were getting suspicious.  
According to Heero's plan, the three with useable beam weapons, himself, Duo and Wufei, would attack the base. The other two would keep watch, for retreating ships and or the news cameras. They could also help power the two beam cannons, if possible, or shower the base in any remaining ammo.  
Duo was to transfer any excess remaining power to his scythe, and was to attack and destroy anything and everything he could, a plan he liked very much.  
It'd be just like the battleships on earth.   
Wufei could transfer power reserves to his beam cannon, or use the plasma weapons in the dragon fangs, to burn it, as the base would have its own air supply.  
Heero himself would blast away with his beam cannon, transferring remaining power from his saber. Trowa would help.  
Quatre wanted to stay on guard. He thought it would be the most useful place for him.  
"Ok then, let's do it."  
  
  
They attacked the base with all remaining artillery at their disposal, which was basically the idea, behind all of Heero's fancy description.  
It wasn't long till they had demolished all but three buildings on the asteroid.  
"Stop! Stop! I will employ you! You can all work for me! I'll pay you anything!"  
The destruction stopped, but only temporarily. They resumed.  
"I promise, I'll never attack you again!"  
Heero checked his scanner; the transmission was from the second building.  
"Maybe we should hear him out." Quatre said. "I want to know who he is."  
"As if he's going to tell us that willingly."  
"He might be stupid."  
"He can't be stupid if he's had us running from our own shadows."  
"..."  
"What harm can he do now?"  
Their conversation was interrupted by a video transmission.  
A silhouette of a man was portrayed on their screens.  
"Hear me out, damn you."  
He stepped from the shadows into view.  
"Barret?!" Quatre exclaimed in surprise.  
  
  
The other four looked at him dubiously.  
"You mean to say you know this loser?" Duo frowned.  
"Yes, I mean no, well, sort of."  
"Sort of?" Heero pushed.  
"He worked with Instructor H, but we all thought he died in the Alliance attack."  
"I'm honored you remember me, 'Master Quatre'." He had a suspicious smile, and there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"How did you survive?"  
"Simple. I switched sides."  
"You traitorous -" He struggled with himself, wishing he could use Zero's beam cannon.  
"Quatre, Quatre, Quatre," he tutted, "Mind your language, youngster. Honestly, kids these days. What would your father say?"  
"You have no right -"  
"I have every right. I am your superior, I decide what -"  
"You decide nothing! You forfeited you responsibilities long ago. I'll bet it was you who betrayed us to the Alliance."  
"My, you are a smart one. Even Instruct-"  
"Instructor H had his doubts about you all along. He would have had you destroyed, but I told him that he shouldn't kill you unless he was certain."  
"Am I to thank you for my life? You misunderstand me."  
" You ungrateful dog! It is through my wishes that you still breathe!"  
"Ah, well I-"  
"And it is by my hands that you shall perish, as you should have done."  
"Master Quatre, wait I-"  
"Don't you dare patronize me! NEVER patronize me!"  
He unhooked his twin blades, and threw them into the heart of the raging fire, destroying the power and the air supply at once. There was a resounding boom, and all three remaining buildings evaporated in the flames.  
  
  
There was a ghostly silence, and for once, it wasn't Duo who broke it.  
Wufei, meaning well and being perfectly serious said:  
"I don't think he'll try to patronize you again."  
Quatre couldn't help but smile.  
"No, I don't think he will."  
Duo burst out laughing, but more with relief than amusement.  
"Ok guys, wha'd'ya say we go back now, huh?"  
"I say we go home, the girls will be waiting." Trowa said.  
"Alright, we'll go. I don't think there's much left to do here now anyway."  
"Yeah, nice one Cat."  
"Quatre." Smiled Quatre.  
  
  



	41. Homecoming.

Intruder - Part Forty-one  
Homecoming.  
  
  
Hilde awoke with a start. She was sure...  
"YES!"  
There it was again! The roar of a reactor! There just better be five...  
*Whoosh! *  
There was another that was three!  
"Come on, just two more..."  
She ran out into the hall to get Katherine, and knocked her flying as they both ran into each other. There was another roar and a clunk as a fourth Gundam landed.  
Charlie was practically bouncing off the walls, he knew what was happening, just as well as they did. The guys were back!  
"One more! Come on! Just one more..."  
*Whoosh - thud*  
"Yes!" they shouted at each other, hugged as they leapt to their feet, and raced off down the short corridor to the Gundam's Hangar.  
They burst through the door, almost knocking flat Heero as he reached the exit, and ran to their pilots - Hilde to Duo and Katherine to Trowa.  
  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down babe you're gonna-"  
"Waahh!!" Hilde cried as she skidded across the room, she'd slipped in the puddle.  
Duo pushed himself into a run and leapt in her path.  
*Thud*  
"Ow!" Duo moaned as he was pinned to the floor by a very excited Hilde.  
She tried to welcome him back, but she had been struck down with a fit of giggles and found herself unable to speak. So she just lay there on top of him, and refused to remove her arms from around his chest.  
"Hilde-" *cough* "babe" *cough* "Ican'tbreathe."  
She opened her eyes to look at his face, and found it was tinged with blue.  
She jumped up as he shoved her off.  
They both stood up as he took a deep breath.  
*Sigh* "Phew! I get through countless dolls and bad guys and risk death-"  
She cautiously wrapped her arms around him again.  
"-who knows how many times, and who comes closest to killing me? My own girl!"  
She smiled at him, and ticked him with the end of his braid. Dropping it she hugged him.  
He grinned back, his violet eyes sparkling happily. "Nice to see you too Hilde."  
"Did I ever tell you that you talk too much?" she asked.  
He opened his mouth to reply, and she pulled him tighter, and kissed him.  
  
  
"Trowa!" Katherine cried, running to his side (avoiding the puddle).  
"Kathy." He said.  
She gave him a 'please don't be like that' look.  
He smiled at her.  
"It's great that you're back."  
"I'm glad to be back, trust me."  
She gave him a sisterly cuddle and noticed the cut on his head.  
"It's nothing." He said, hoping she wouldn't fuss.  
She put her sleeve in her mouth and then wiped the cut.  
"Ok, now it's nothing." She agreed, and backed off to give Charlie room to say hello.  
Heero had left, and Wufei had gone with him.  
Quatre however had found himself trapped, and, not wanting to disturb them, he hung back near Sandrock. She saw him.  
"Quatre? Are you alright?"  
He nodded. He wasn't exactly sure, he thought so, but he felt lonely inside.  
"Come here."  
He still hung back.  
"It's alright, I don't bite."  
Her voice seemed to calm him, and he walked over to her, as she moved closer to him.  
She put her arms around him, and whispered in his ear.  
*I'm glad you're back too.*  
He couldn't tell if it was her voice, the words or the touch, but suddenly he wasn't lonely anymore. He said nothing, just smiled sweetly, as he always did, and everything seemed right again. Over her shoulder he saw Trowa with Charlie.  
Trowa looked over and nodded to him, this was what he wanted, after all, Katherine was his sister.  
"I'm glad to be back."  
  
  
The End!  
Well Done! ~ Sam ^_^  



End file.
